Shadow of Intent: Lost and alone
by solair
Summary: The Shadow of Intent under command of Rtas 'Vadum is thrown from their universe into one where demons roam. Sargent Major Johnson along with a small team of Humans from the UNSC find themselves cast along for the ride. Crossover with ALIEN ---- COMPLETE
1. Forward

Shadow of Intent – Disclaimer

The Covenant, Halo, Gravemind and relevant creations are owned by BUNGIE, we own the rights to nothing.

Like wise with the Alien Universe these are owned by their relevant companies.

The creations – Violet, Mre'al, Grim'brel, Trim'brel, Berk, Samantha Wagg, and Rebecca Green are own and created by Solair and Sangheili-riser.

This fan fiction can be free distributed on other fan fiction sites as long as this disclaimer, as incorporated with the story.

This story takes place after Halo Two and during Halo Three

**The****Shadow of Intent: Lost and alone**

_**By Solair **__**&**_ Sangheili-riser

**­­­**__

**Forward**

We have changed the name Elite's to their true title of Sangheili, please remember that while reading.

**PROLOUGE ****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Shadow of Intent was returning to Earth after the Sangheili had successfully captured it from the Brutes. After the Shadow of Intent jumped into slipspace a lone Brute had thrown himself into the engine core, hoping his actions would destroy the vessel, and the accursed Sangheili.

However this was not the case, The Shadow of Intent was simply thrown out of slipspace, crippling the vessel. For twenty-four hours she'd had limited power and no engines. However they'd been repaired along with all tactical systems.

It was within this time that it was discovered that the quantum signature of space around them, did not mach up with there own. In short it'd transpired they'd somehow shifted into a new universe, and were very much alone.


	2. Are we Alone

**Chapter one****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Are we alone?-

Johnson was with the other thirty marines, who had been hitching a ride back to earth, as the ranking superior he'd been placed in charge of their wellbeing and their conduct while onboard the Shadow of Intent.

And as such he'd had to break the incredible news to the assemble troops.

The fact of the matter and as implausible that it sounded, they were in a completely alien universe. Which at this time, no one seemed to know how they had arrived at their currant location.

Nor if they'd ever be able to find there way back to the universe that they'd been forced from, to say this was a difficult briefing was an understatement.

Private Wagg had looked at the Sergeant as if he'd got two heads; "You're shitting me right?" He remarked echoing what the others where thinking.

"Now boy would I be doing that, the answer to that is hell no. We got to take the bull by the horns and run with this. We have limited supplies; I mean I'm down to my last twelve cigars! And private when that happens we are in the shit, but we are the UNSC, we will conquer these problems." Johnson had hoped that making light of this situation might lighten the mood of the assembled troops. For now was the jagged little pill they had to swallow.

"And ladies, as of this point we have become an amalgamated unit with the Sangheilis as of such time as we get home. You will answer to me, and I to them. Your instructions will be coming from the chain of command, through me, and so at least nothing much there has changed."

A brief look of concern filtered through the troops, as Johnson brought himself to his full height.

"I SAID LADIES ARE YOU WITH ME!"

To which everyman to a whole replied "SIR YES SIR"

"Violet please come forward." Johnson continued in a reassuring tone. As the young female Sangheili walk nervously towards them, glancing at the human's one she could just about deal with, but this many?

"Ladies this is your new best friend, her name is Violet Kila Jasum. She has been assigned to our unit as medical officer. Your will afford her every curtsey as you would do any other medical officer. Because ladies lets not forget as a medical officer she holds the rank of Corporal."

Although nothing was said out-loud, a few worried glances were exchanged within the body of marines that stood before them.

**One hour earlier – Within the Control in Command centre **

Studying the readouts on the main display, Johnson turned to look back at Mre'al who looked blankly into space. The readings had been checked three times already and each time they had come back with the same set of answers.

The quantum level from this area of space, did not match up with their own nor that of the Shadow of Intent. It had started when one of the consoles had reported an error message, which in itself did not seem to be too much of a problem. That was until it was investigated in more depth. At which point it'd flagged up the reports that the Stella drift was out of kilter. More problematically some of the stars and Stella bodies were missing.

Which was simply impossible; they had to be there, or signs of a massive catastrophic failure.

However all the scans and counter scans provided one unsettling answer; they were not and had never been there.

This pointed to an uncomfortable suggestion, which one of the elder Sangheili's has recalled. Working feverishly upon his console, he brought up forerunner data. Reading through it carefully he transferred his findings to the main view screen.

The data recalled information to which the forerunners had been researching before their fall; alternative universes. This revelation brought shocked looks throughout the command deck, Johnson included, '_Just how advanced were these people_' Johnson thought to himself.

It had been suggested that the forerunner's had been working on a gateway system that would allow them to traverse between universes. It had something to do with searching for cure for the flood. But had been abandoned in favor of the Halo project, but the records had been logged and stored in most covenant databases. This was in case they'd ever find any of the forerunner's gateways.

It was theorized that if a gateway was found it could be backwardly engineered to provide a gateway to anywhere within the known universes. Thus giving a tremendous military advantage to the Covenant, but alas it was never to be.

A forerunner program had been run to search for signs of this alternative universe that seemed totally impossible to all but some on the command deck. As the program ran its course, more and more green flags appeared. More green flags meant more positive data to support this outrageous theory, that they were indeed stranded within that of an alternative universe.

The last green flag brought stunned silence throughout the command deck, for it meant that Sangheilios had been lost. They were truly alone.

The assembled crewman's silence was broken by a practical question from the young Sangheili; "We may be alone, but what are our plans. There must be a way home, this program contains information of the forerunners research surely there must be something that will help us within it?"

"You would of thought." The Elder Sangheili replied rubbing his chin.

"I have been researching this data for many cycles, there was once a partly finished gateway discovered some thirty cycles ago." His fingers flew across the console as an image appeared on screen. For all intense and purposes it looked much like a small Halo. "The Prophets order that it was heresy, and so had it destroyed, but not before a crew had been down to it. We carried out many surveys, it was determined that they had indeed used it to open a gateway. However from the records found it opened to a hostile place where demons walked the planets. They decimated the forerunners who were stationed upon the device. They were left with little choice but to permanently nullify the gateway, and terminated all life forms upon it. By using a similar device to that they later used on the constructions of the Halo network. It was while this wave of destruction enveloped the gateway it destroyed most of the systems. Making it practically impossible to backward engineer the device, the only systems that had survived was a single data node. Within it contained all records of what had transpired. And this single image of a demon." Again his fingers flew across the controls as the image appeared on the view screen. Looking at this creature sent waves of repulsions throughout crew. The creature was black, stood six foot tall, and had demonic claws, teeth, long tail. Long black horns grew from its back, in pairs all the way down its spine. As it stood there it seemed to hiss, opened its mouth widely as another jaw slowly protruded from the creature, and then sank back within its mouth. It bobbed back and forth looking like it was ready to attack. Just one of these creatures had been brought back from the other universe for study. It had been hoped that they could be used to hunt down and terminate the flood. But alas all it had done was turn the gateway station into a blood bath.

Another image of a forerunner's chest appeared, something had erupted from the chest, and ribs bent outwards protruding out of its body. The forerunner must have died a horrific death, what could of done this, and to a forerunner?

"This is all the information we had" The elder Sangheili spoke quietly, as the computer bleeped again showing its final green flag. The Sangheili looked down at the console, slowly closed his eyes then looked at the Arbiter.

"Sir we appeared to be within the demons realm."

"Shit" Johnson blurted outwards.

Johnson smiled and fumbled for his cigars trying to sink into the ground as the other Sangheili looked at him.

"If you don't mind I have a suggestion" Johnson offered as he took a drag on his newly lit cigar.

"Please, continue…" The Arbiter replied.

"We need to sort out our troops so if we do find any of these _Demons_ then we can send them back to hell! I would suggest that we amalgamate our numbers. I know that the men and woman of the U.N.S.C will fight beside you. And Sir" Johnson continued as he buttered the Arbiter up slightly. "We need a medic, and wouldn't you know we're shit out of medics. I would ask that the female Sangheili that was with us when we boarded this fine vessel be assigned to my squad sir. I'll give you my word that she will be taken care of. Of course under the mandate of the U.N.S.C as a medical officer, she would hold the rank of Corporal."

"And your troops will accept this?" The Arbiter enquired rather sceptically.

"Oh yes sir, trust me the troops will trust her and welcome her with open arms!" Johnson replied with a smile on his face, as wide as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland.

The Arbiter had requested that Violet Kila Jasum, join him within the Shipmaster's quarters. This would be the first time that she, a lowly second class medic would be requested to meet such a being. Someone with as much importance as the Arbiter, and this raised one very important question, why? What importance did she hold? Or was she in trouble for siding with the Human, Sergeant Johnson?

As soon as she stepped onto the command deck of the Shadow of Intent, a white Sangheili Ultra met her. Violet's heart missed a beat; these warriors held more importance then she would ever hope to gain. And here one was for her?

"Violet Kila Jasum, daughter of Elerossë Jasum son of Elro'hor Jasum."

"erm……..yes, if you put it that way, yes?" Her courage at this point was deserting her.

Which brought a twisted smile to the mandibles of the being before her; "good" he finally said softly his voice full of malice.

"Follow me, the Arbiter must not be kept waiting by the likes of you"

With that the Ultra turned abruptly on his heals and walked towards the Shipmaster's quarters, as Violet following behind.

As with tradition within Sangheilisociety, Violet followed the great warrior two paces behind looking downwards not wanting to look him directly. As to show the greatest respect to this honoured warrior.

Once both Violet and the Ultra had come to the Shipmaster quarters, the Ultra knocked and waited.

"Enter" The Arbiter commanded.

Violet entered the Shipmasters quarters, not knowing what to expect. Inside sitting down on a chair was Sergeant Johnson, who as always seemed to have an accursed cigar within his mouth. He took a drag from it, looked towards Violet and smiled.

"She'll do just fine." With that Johnson left the room leavening both Violet and the Arbiter alone

"Very Good I will send the youngling to you, when I have finished with her."

Violet was worried, very worried just what did the Arbiter have in mind for her.

She bowed her head towards him, but kept looking downwards.

"Youngling, look me in the face, for I am not different then yourself." He began…

**U.N.S.C Briefing thirty minutes later**

"Violet please come forward." Johnson continued in a reassuring tone. As the young female Sangheili walk nervously towards them, glancing at the human's one she could just about deal with, but this many?

"Ladies this is your new best friend, her name is Violet Kila Jasum. She's been assigned to our unit as medical officer. Your will afford her every curtsey as you would do any other medical officer. Because ladies lets not forget as a medical officer she holds the rank of Corporal."

Violets mind was racing not only had she met the Arbiter, but he treated her as an equal, which was unheard of. It went against Sangheili tradition, but as the Arbiter had said; "_These are interesting time youngling_"

It had been surprising to learn that Sergeant Johnson had requested her skills as troop medic, but as the Arbiter had implied. "They're a less complex creature then the Sangheili. It will aid with your studies to heal them, and learn of their strengths and weakness. And as such I have agreed with the good Sergeants request, as I have come to respect him, and listen to his…." The Arbiter paused for a moment as if searching for a word then continued "…. Council."

High praise indeed for any human, let alone a human that had fought the Arbiter at Reach and the subsequent battle for Halo five. Which had in turn, lead to him being branded as a heretic and becoming the Arbiter.

The Arbiter had agreed to his proposal, with the condition that Violet was accompanied by her two former companions, Mre'al and Berk. This was to make sure she was not taken advantage of. And they were to instruct the troops of the U.N.S.C in the proper usage of Covenant weaponry.

This was because of a simple fact; the human weaponry had a limited supply of ammunition, and no way of constructing more once they'd depleted what they had. Therefore logic dictated that they would start to use covenant weaponry, until they returned home.

Violet walked slowly out onto the platform next to Johnson, it seemed that all eyes were upon her, she felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. But this was a challenge, something to learn from, and she was not about to disobey the commands of the Arbiter.

Johnson extended his hand in friendship; a few months ago if a human had performed this action she would not understand the meaning of it. But having spent time with Johnson in the past few months, she knew the significance and importance of it, and so took his hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the marine corps of the United Nations Space Command, Corporal." Johnson continued as he shook Violet's hand which dwarfed that of his own.

Like a wave smashing in the sand, a small ripple of applause grew into something much louder.

"Thank you sir" Violet replied in shocked tones, this was all still new to her, but she must admit it felt good.

From the wings Mre'al looked at Berk who smiled back and spoke; "I think she's made some new friends."

"Just a few, humans and Sangheili working together, who'd of thought?" Mre'al said softly as she looked at her wrists which still hurt from the near death experience she'd experienced a few days before.

"What is it?" Berk enquired.

"Oh, nothing just thinking….of things" Mer'al continued before changing the subject. "Do you think we'll get the clapping as well as Violet? You know when we get introduced to them."

"We carry new toys for the humans to play with I'm sure we will" Berk replied his eyes twinkling with mischief.

**Meanwhile in command**

The Arbiter was sitting at com looking at the readouts upon the console, there was a gas giant some four light years away, orbiting that were three moons. Each of the moon were as dead as the next, no sign of life. Everything within sensor range was the same, no sign of life, or space faring race, nothing.

"Where demons walk the planets"; The Arbiter mused to himself, but there was no life, so no demons.

His mind raced back to the Master Chief, he'd once called him a demon. But he was nothing more then flesh and bone. So it could be assumed that these demons were alike in some way and if that where the case then they would need a breathable atmosphere, or so one would assume.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind, Earth; maybe the human's home planet existed here in this universe? It would be a logical place to start looking. If they were to drop into the sol system but at maximum distance, they could scan the planet without fear of being detected.

"Take us to the Sol system" The Arbiter instructed the bridge crew.

"Entering slip-space now" the reply came as the vessel jumped into subspace.

As the Shadow of intent jumped away, the old Sangheili warrior was at his station. He was reading all of his research data; which he had amassed when his team had been searching the gateway station. There were bits information, clues to how the system worked, but nothing whole, credible, that could be used to create a workable model.

But maybe with all the data which was within the computer files, maybe he could design something that might help.

Just maybe some information could be located within the long dormant files, enough for a workable model or simulation to be built. Surly there must be some kind of data within his own records and other such data that had been amassed over the many years since they'd found the first gateway and only gateway they'd discovered. There was only one way to find out, and that was to trawl through the mountains of data; with a sigh he started his task at hand.

**Within the launch bay**

Walking round the bay, Sergeant Major Johnson ran has hand along the hull of Pelican; he stopped as he reached the hatchway. Tapping the hull he smiled to himself; "Hello old gal".

"If I may enquire, why do you show so much emotion to a peace of equipment?" Violet enquired her head slightly to one side in a questioning manor.

"Hmm, well if you have to ask, then hell you'd never understand" Replied Johnson in a slightly off handed manor.

"Very true, but sir please enlighten me"; Continued Violet undaunted, "So I may understand".

Johnson thought carefully for a moment, what the hell in for a penny in for a pound.

"There are several explanations for this. Some say during the early days of sailing every ship was always dedicated to some long forgotten goddess. As a result the ship was referred to as she. Another theory is that the crew always thought the ship cradled them like their mother and as a result treated it with a great deal of respect."

"Oh, I see" Violet began, although it was clear to Johnson that she didn't quite understand. He thought to himself that this information would have to sink into her.

With a hiss Johnson cracked the seal of the Pelican; "Would you care to have a look inside?"

"Yes" a single word said with much excitement from this young Sangheili female. Sitting within the pilot's seat, Johnson sighed and put his legs up upon the dashboard.

Violet sank into the seat next to him; however it was somewhat of a squeeze as the seats were not designed for Sangheili.

"How you finding the pride of the U.N.S.C fleet, the Pelican."

"Uncomfortable" Violet complained as she got up from the seat. As she did so, she noticed a small red flashing light.

"Sergeant, what's the flashing light mean?"

"Hmm, flashing light, what flashing light" Johnson replied as he looked towards where Violet was pointing.

"Oh that flashing light, I haven't seen that operational light in quite some time, come to think of it, the last time I saw that was when I was a bare faced recruit in training."

"Yes, but what is the meaning of the light?"

"Well Violet, it means it's detected an automated distress beacon of some kind" Johnson replied in a matter of fact voice. Until the importance of his statement hit him like a tonne of bricks, it meant there was lift out here.

"We got to get to the command deck pronto." Johnson said as he jumped up from the seat and raced to the door, with Violet in hot pursuit.

Johnson was running flat out towards the command deck, followed closely by Violet, as they shot passed the end of a corridor. Violet caught a glimpse of a confused looking Mre'al and Berk.

"Where the hell they going?" Mre'al asked Berk.

"I have no idea, but wherever there destination, they will achieve it shortly."

"You think" Mer'al blurted out. At which point she knew she'd been hanging around humans to long, as know she was even talking like them, complete with sarcasm.

Johnson, slowed as he got to the doors leading into the Command deck, on guard was the Ultra Elite Guarding the way in.

Respectfully, Johnson brought himself to full height. "I wish to see the Arbiter, as I have crucial information."

The Ultra looked at both this human and youngling before him.

"Wait" He barked, turned and walked into the command deck. A few moments later he emerged.

"You may enter." He said gruffly as he stood to one side to let Johnson pass but blocked the way for Violet. "However you may not, wait here youngling."

Although more then anything Violet wanted to follow Johnson and see the Arbiter again, she knew she'd had to wait, for now at least.

"Arbiter, I think we've picked up a distress signal." Johnson began.

"Strange that we have not; would you care to explain?"

"On Pelican Beta one, we detected a low frequency signal that seems to be repeating, it similar to what we used to use in the early days of our space programme. And as such we have always kept in mind when designing our communications hardware. So when the Pelican's communications system picked it up, it triggers a visible warning in the form of a red flashing LCD. I've left the Pelican's onboard computers pinpointing just where this signal is coming from."

"Very good Sergeant…….."

"Arbiter, private Wagg is reporting in that they have triangulated the location of the source of the signal. Its coming into our systems now, we'll need to drop out of subspace to intercept the source of this signal."

"Very good, jump to normal space now" The Arbiter commanded.

Deep space; a flash of light signalled the arrival of the Shadow of Intent into normal space. It accelerated towards its pray, bearing down on a very strange vessel nothing that any of the crew onboard had seen before.


	3. Shadows and Refineries

**Chapter two****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Shadows and refineries--

"_This is the commercial towing ship Albion registries number 01225 6657 8985. We have encountered major engine failure and are drifting from the shipping Lane. We request any and all emergency assistance."_

"That's all there is, it just keeps replaying, and to boot there is no way to determine how long the message has been broadcasting, nor if anyone is left alive." Johnson said as he listened to the message for the fifth time. The Arbiter looked at Johnson, who in turn looked back at the Arbiter, and both looked at a Grunt.

Who started to feel very, very nervous. "Er what?"

"They have there own life support system right?" Enquired Johnson as an evil smile started to play across his lips.

"That is correct Sergeant; the grunts as you call them, are methane breathers. And as such they have there own supply."

"And how many grunts do we have onboard?" Johnson asked as he looked at the grunt who at this point was almost dancing around, from one foot to the other.

"Excitable little critters ant they" Johnson continued.

"Me need to go now, and er polish my tank" the grunt shouted as he was about to make a sharp exit. And if it was not from the sudden deathly look that came from the Arbiter, he would have been away. However that look was more then enough to convince this little grunt that staying still was his best and only option.

"We have fourteen grunts onboard; this is just one of them his name is Gim'brel." The Arbiter continued, not for a minute taking his eye of the grunt that stood before them.

"Hay, erm Gim'brel, I have a perfect little job for ya boy, trust me it'll be just like a walk in the park."

"Er what park?" Grim'brel replied in a questioning manor.

A few moments later both Johnson and Grim'brel exited from the command deck. As they did so Violet looked at the grunt, who in turned looked at Violet.

"Er, hi, why have we a Grunt Sergeant" Violet enquired in a disbelieving manor. For what use could a Grunt possibly be. They were cannon fodder; everyone knew that, even the humans.

"He..ll..o, me good, me Gri'brel, who you?" Grim'brel said as he rolled around the unfamiliar language.

"Violet is my name." Violet answered, looking at the grunt that seemed to be looking first at Violet then back at the Sergeant, in a nervous manor.

Right, we got work to do, let's get back to the Pelican, where I can fill you all in on a mission I have in mind."

Walking in a fast pace, Johnson Violet and Grim'brel passed Mre'al and Berk.

"What the hell?" Mre'al blurted out.

"Indeed" Berk seconded.

"Apparently we need him, so Johnson says" Violet replied in an apologetic manor.

"You need a Grunt, what an earth for?" Mre'al continued as she tagged on the end of the group which was heading back toward the Pelican.

Once back in the Hangar bay, which had become the unofficial base of operations for the U.N.S.C personnel. Grim'brel received quite a few underhand comments directed at him. Which fortunately, went straight over his head, he had no idea what a frog was, to which he was being referred to as.

Johnson on the other hand new exactly what they meant and was having none of it.   
"Stowe that lips marines; the next one of you ladies that opens his trap, will answer to me personally. And what's more will be cleaning this Pelican with a tooth brush. DO I MAKE MUYSELF CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR" answered the Marines as a whole, none of them wanting to start cleaning that Pelican especially with a tooth brush.

Violet, Mre'al and Berk were standing a little to one side; they had been talking amongst themselves. The Grunt was standing next to Johnson staring in ore.

This human had such presents, and the respect that he commanded from his troops was awesome.

"Privates Wagg, Miller, Grim'brel, Violet, Mre'al I want this you onboard this Pelican in ten minutes."

"Yes sir" Snapped the Troops, Violet and Mre'al nodded, and Grim'brel looked confused as he looked at Johnson.

"Yes Grim'brel you have a question?"

"Yes question I have, what ten minutes?" Grim'brel enquired in a questioning tone.

"Oh brother" moaned Johnson quietly to himself.

**Ten Minuets later onboard Pelican Beta one**

Private Wagg was the pilot of the Pelican; she was relatively young at twenty two. She'd flown through her combat training in the U.N.S.C, and shown such promise that she'd been transferred to the Marine's flight school. The Pelican was her vehicle of choice, there was a saying in flight school, if anyone can get a Pelican to do the impossible Private Wagg can.

And so it was not much of a surprise when she graduated with honours. As soon as she'd received her wings, private Wagg asked for a transfer to Johnson's Command. His exploits were legendary within the corps, and she wanted to serve with the best.

And so during the first attack on Earth by the Prophet of Regret she'd been transferred to his command. She'd made such an impression upon him, that he assigned her to Pelican beta one, and the rest was history.

"Pre-flight checks a-okay, ready to depart upon your command sir" Private Wagg stated, as she flicked the final few controls which sealed the rear hatch. All across her panel was green.

"Request permission to leave the Shadow of Intent" Johnson ordered as he buckled himself tightly into the co-pilots chair.

Within the rear of the Pelican Private Miller sat in the bench seats, next to him was Mre'al, Violet and Grim'brel, whom was looking around the interior of the Pelican.

It was his first time in a Human Vessel, of any kind. He'd heard stories from the other Grunts, but never thought he would actually be travelling within one.

"Hay Grim, can I call you Grim" The Marine called over to the Grunt, who looked a little startled at the question, before replying. "Er….yep, yep that be k o"

"Hay Grim, its okay not k o"

"Oh get it wrong did I, so it be okay"

"Yeah that's it man, okay"

"Okay" Grim said again he seemed pretty please with himself.

Violet turned to Mre'al, "It looks like the human's made a new friend"

"Yeah, this could be fun." Mre'al replied looking at the Grunt wondering what must be going through its mind; mind you knowing a Grunt not much!

"Pelican beta one; requesting permission to leave the dock" Private Wagg began as she brought the engines of the Pelican to standby. As she did so the craft hovered gently above the dock waiting for the force shield to drop allowing them access to open space.

"Pelican beta one, permission granted good hunting" The voice of the Arbiter replied as the force shields flickered and died to allow the Pelican to fly free.

"Roger that control, Pelican beta one out." With that she gunned the controls as the Pelican leaped from the docking bay and into space. Bringing the craft to maximum velocity she looked onto the scanner display. It showed that the Albion was a good half hour away at full burn. The Shadow of Intent would wait behind unless called for, until they knew what they were dealing with. This would leave the Pelican and her crew to make first contact if anyone was left alive on the vessel they were approaching. After all there was no way to tell just how long the distress beacon had been broadcasting.

The Pelican disappeared from the Shadows of Intent's visual range, Private Wagg felt good as she was doing which she was born to do. She adjusted the trim slightly, and then tuned to Johnson.

"If you're making I'll have coffee black with two." A cheeky grin appeared on her face, to which Johnson had seen many times before. She was in a good mood, and was playing with him. He smiled back at her; "Yes Madam, I'll be your waiter today, let me just go back there and get one for you." His voice for of sarcasm, however he enjoyed these little tat tar tat with Private Wagg.

And then Private Wagg did it, the only think that could make Johnson feel slightly guilty, she gave him the sad puppy dog eyes. Johnson sighed; she was the only person that could get away with this. Although to give her credit she only mess around like this when they were alone on a mission.

Johnson stood up and walked into the back of the Pelican, as he did so he looked over to Private Miller. He was having a conversation of sorts with Grim'brel, although it was a little one side.

Mre'al and Violet were talking about something. "T minus thirty minutes to contact ladies."

"What lady be?" Grim'brel replied in a questioning tone, to which Private Miller sunk his head into his hands.

"Your friend Private Miller over there will fill you in on all the details" Johnson replied not wanting to get into another round with Grim'brel.

Opening one of the storage lockers in the back, Johnson reached in and with draw a number of cans. He through one to Mre'al, Violet, Private Miller, he was going to throw one to Grim'brel but wondered just how he would drink the damn thing.

"Private Miller, show them just how good coffee is first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir" Miller replied as Johnson disappeared back into the cockpit.

"Okay this is quite easy" Miller started as he pointed to a little pull tab on the side of the can.

"Pull this here, and the wonderful brown stuff inside warms up, you see this little green spot on top of the can? When it turns red its hot ready to go goodness."

Violet and Mre'al both looked at each other before pulling the little pull tab. As they did so, they felt the can start to bubble and fizz.

They look at each other, with a quizzical look; "Is it meant to do that?" Mer'al asked.

"I have no idea, its either doing what it should or it's about to blow" Violet giggles in anticipation.

This earned a worried look from Grim'brell.

The can let out a crack and pop, to which both Violet and Mre'al jumped and Grim'brel, almost took off.

Private Miller laughed, as he put his hand on the shoulder of Grim'brel; "Grim buddy, it's just the coffee expanding in the can, they're ready to drink!"

Looking down on the cans both Mre'al and Violet could see the little green dots had indeed turned red.

Approaching the Albion

"That's one ugly son of a bitch" Johnson grunted, as he checked the reading before him.

"And big to, its larger then anything we've got" Private Wagg continued.

"No life signs, reactors cold, minimum power to, she officially dead in the water" Continued the private.

"Can you see a docking port?" Johnson asked as he studied the readings.

"Yep, looks good, we can use the docking hatch to lock onto it."

"Now that's what I call a plan." Johnson laughed, at this point he would reach for a cigar, but they were running low, and he was trying to save them. He flicked the internal com; "Grim'brel please report to the cockpit"

A few moments later, the Grunt made his way into the Cockpit.

"Me here be." Grim'brel said as the looked round at the cockpit.

"Grim'brel, the reason I have brought you along, is that you have your own life support system on most of the time.

"Yep, yep" Grim'brel replied

"And we need someone to go and board and have a look round, and Grim'brel that's where you come in. In a moment we will be making soft dock to the vessel. Once this is done we need you to go on over have a look see. This is for you." Johnson said as he attached a small head mounted camera to the Grunt.

"What be that for?" Grim'brel asked in a questioning manor.

"Look at this screen Grim." Johnson continued as he pointed to the screen which was now showing what ever Grim'brel's head was pointing at. "So what you see, we see."

"ooooooooo" Grim'brel said amazed tones.

"Making contact in 5,4,3,2,1" Private Wagg reported, as she eased the Pelican into the soft dock.

The Pelican eased inch by inch towards the towing vessel Albion, as it reached it desired distance, breaking thrusters fired. Bring the craft to a halt, a moment later flashing orange lights indicated from where the docking passage would emerge. It slowly crept outwards toward Albion with a hiss and click it made hard seal.

The now inflated silver passage way was now lock into place, and ready for Grim'brel to make his way over into the Albion.

Standing by the hatchway, Mre'al looked the Grunt square into his eyes. "DO you best little one, do exactly what Johnson tells you. Or you will answer to me." Her voice trailed off making it sound even more menacing then normal.

Grim'brel looked over at Private Miller, who smiled back.

"Grim, you get into trouble I come running just shout ya hear boy!" He was really beginning to feel for the little guy. For in the great scheme of things like Grim'brel he was in truth a grunt as well. Just a grunt in the U.N.S.C

"Grim, be careful friend Miller" Grim said back, as he took a hesitant step forward into the hatchway. The doors behind him hissed shut, and the airlock went through a cycle before the door into the passageway and onto the Albion.

Walking slowly onto the passageway Grim'brel thought to himself 'Me alone, me never done this alone before'. He sighed sadly and took another step forward. Before he knew it, he was at the outer hatch of the Albion. Looking at it, there was keypad with a LCD window above that. Gingerly he extended a finger and touched a key.

PLEASE INPUT CODE – Was the legend which was displayed upon the tiny window.

"Grim'brel put the little box I gave you next to the keypad" Johnson's voice echoed through the tunnel.

With a click Grim'brel attached the little box next to the keypad.

It started to whir a little, to which the Grunt flinched.

As the display screen started to show the correct code 240393, the display flashed a few times before a loud clunk and click echoed around the passage way.

"Me not like…..that" Grim'brel said in a tiny shaky voice. The door hissed as it slowly pulled upwards revealing the air lock beyond it.

"To boldly go where no other grunt has been before!" Private Miller called over the Com system.

Then it sounded as if something had been hit, hard, followed by the words "Sorry Sarge!"

Grim'brel looked at the doorway on the other side of the chamber, it seemed dark and foreboding, and then suddenly the doorway behind him slide shut. Grim'brel panicked, and started franticly looking for the exit. For as the door hissed shut, the little light there had been failed leaving him in pure darkness.

"Arrrhhhhn what happened, what happened, must get out, must RUN AWAY!"

"Grim'brel calm down, it's just the system, give it a moment and the lights will come on" Johnson said trying to sound reassuring.

"Arrrhhh but dark it is, me no like, me no like!"

If a Grunt could hyperventilate, Johnson imagined this is what it would be like. He had never seen one freak out this much before.

With a click each light clicked on, three in total, which seemed to calm the little guy down somewhat. That was until he spotted the mummified remains of a former crew member.

"Me find dead human, he not look very well." Grim'brel reported in a shaky voice.

"Okay Grim'brel, see if you can get into the main body of the Albion.

"Ok me pressing little green button now"

With a click the inner doors hissed open, showing a scene of utter devastation, there had been a flash fire throughout the Albion. And as the Grunt slowly walked from room to room, all he found were scorch marks, blackened controls and what could only be described as fittings that once had served a purpose. However now they were nothing more little then twisted grotesque shapes of things that once were.

That was until he reached the main computer core, the doors had twisted and buckled, and could not be opened easily. But through the gaps within them he could see that another set of door shield the main computer core from the devastation else where.

Reporting his findings Grim'brel continued upon his sweep, finding little else of interest, and so continued into the docking port of the one shuttle the Albion carried. As he got closer to it, he discovered the scorching became less and less and it soon became evident that the flash fire had not reached this far.

Grim'brel slowly extended his hand to the dock control door; he touched it, almost expecting nothing to happen. With a click and hiss it slowly opened upwards.

"oooooooooo it opens, white it is here."

"Could you repeat that again son" Johnson replied it looked like the little guy may have found something else of interest.

"oooooooooo it opens, white it is here." Grim'brel repeated again, not know why the Sergeant had asked him to do so.

Johnson in turn sighed; he might have known the Grunt would have taken it literally.

As Grim'brel walked round the shuttle he found it in perfect condition, in the middle of rear section of the shuttle was a cryo chamber, and within it was a woman, asleep.

"Human found she sleep though, she very pretty" Grim'brel reported back

"SAY WHAT!" Barked Johnson.


	4. To sleep without dreams

**Chapter three****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--To sleep without dreams --

The Albion had undergone a total investigation, looking into the vessel history and flight plan. It was to try and determine what fate had befallen the Albion and her crew. And to see what is any records could be gleamed from the computer core.

Mre'al had lead a mixed human and Sangheili team, they'd searched the Albion with a fine tooth comb, unfortunately they'd found little. The remaining five humanoids remains had been found of what was left of the cryo tubes. Mainly charred remains and little else however the computer core was a different story.

"Who the hell would call a computer system mother?" Johnson mused out loud, as he stood within the small passageway and outside the second door of the main core of the computer and finally some answers.

It was while looking round at this small passageway that had been just about the only area which had survived the inferno, Johnson had noticed little pigeon holes, lots of them. One of the pigeon holes bore the legend 'Captain Rothschild'.

Johnson lifted the small door to the pigeon hole and also whooped in delight, he'd stuck gold, well his kind gold. Ten packages of Cuban cigars, Johnson at that precise moment was one happy sergeant.

A grin a wide as the themes appeared upon his face; "Come to daddy!" He swooned at his new find.

The two Sangheili technicians looked at each other with a confused look upon there faces, Mre'al sighed and shook her head.

Searching through the other pigeon holes revealed some interesting fines, Irish Brandy and Whiskey which again put a smile on the Marines faces. A few personal letters which were taken for help in identifying the crew, which were assigned to Johnson.

And a small palm top computer, which was hoped, would help in the search for answers, and which was again assigned to Johnson.

Johnson strode into the computer core; the first the first thing which came to mind was how cramp it was.

And just how much you really felt as if you were 'inside' the computer, directly in front of the computer was a large black leather chair. Which to be honest had seen far better days.

To the side of the chair Mre'al was slightly bent over, studying the console that lay before her.

One thing was for sure, this was not designed for anything but humans. As such it was lucky enough that she could fit within the chamber. Anyone larger then Mre'al would not have been able to enter the cramp chamber.

One word sprang to mind, and that word was primitive, she was amazed that Johnson muttered the very same word. Which must have shown, for he looked at her and smiled, "It's amazing they could get this can of bolts in the air"

"Agreed" Echoed Mre'al.

"What is the status of the shuttle?" continued Mre'al.

"The shuttle has been launched and is safely onboard the Shadow, the passenger, well she's sleeping like a baby"

"I shall leave the downloading of the computer systems to you, good luck." She said as she turned to leave, muttering as she went "my back is killing me."

Johnson let a smile play across his lips, he never thought he would here any Sangheili complain before, let alone complain about their back!

**Shadow of Intent Command Deck, some three hour later.**

The data that had been coaxed out of the computer core was interesting, to say the least. The Albion was an M-Class star freighter property of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. She had been towing an ore refinery plant which was 1.5 miles in length and which contained within it twenty million tons of raw ore.

The Albion herself had be been on a course returning to Earth from Thedus, using primitive form of FTL drive that requires the crew to spend most of the journey in "hyper sleep" in order to conserve the ship's limited resources of food air water.

"Do we have any information about what this Thedus is?" Enquired the Arbiter, as he continued to mull over the data before him.

"Yes, if we look under this section here" Johnson replied as he brought up the relevant data.

"Thedus is a ten month trawl at the Albion's top speed; it appears to be a planet that orbits a White Star. They have a mining facility of some sort planet side, that's all I could get out of the system. We have star charts of how to get there, but that's about it." Johnson concluded before he added, "And it's passed the 'rim' of their space exploration."

"There seems to be one course of action left to us, we need more answers then we can obtain from the Albion herself. I think its time to wake her last remaining crew man. And it would be safer if a human were there rather then one of us." The Arbiter remarked as he indicated to him self.

It was at this point that the old Sangheili spoke out.

"Arbiter, I have gathered enough information from the gateway stations, and I think I could open a small gateway to our universe. Too small to fit any vessel, but stable enough to send a message through. However to do this I would have to set a stable chain reaction up in the Albion's Ore refineries, this focusing its energy into a small gateway that I could build onboard the Albion. However once a signal has been sent and received, the gateway would collapse, and the chain reaction would then become unstable resulting in a catastrophic explosion. This would in turn destroy the Albion and her refinery; you would only have a short amount of time to move to safe distance."

"And what of the person who stays behind to activate the gateway and send the message?" The Arbiter enquired.

"They would be killed in the resulting explosion."

The control room hushed as the words sunk in, the old Sangheili spoke again.

"…And of course I would be the one that would give his life. All my work is backed up, so you will know how I have created the Gateway."

"Your sacrifice will be noted and your name spoken with honour." The Arbiter replied in hushed tones.

Although Johnson didn't totally understand Sangheili society and customs as yet, he knew enough to keep his head down.

"It will take me the best part of a day to recreate the gateway device, and set up a small reactor to set the chain reaction in motion, and to focus it into the device. I would suggest that the Human Sergeant create a message to be sent to the U.N.S.C."

"Understood, I'll get right too it" Johnson replied, turned on his heels and left the command deck.

"I will compose a message, which can be sent back to Sanghelios." The Arbiter continued in grave tones.

**Medical bays – Shadow of Intent**

Violet walked into the medical, she was looking on the notes of Mre'al's father, which to be honest did not look all that promising. He would be lucky if he lived the week.

Rtas 'Vadum was the Shadow of Intent's shipmaster, and had been badly injured in the transition from their home universe to this.

"Practitioner, any change?" Violet asked hopefully.

"Yes youngling, he is waking, but I am afraid for how long I really don't know."

Violet nodded and hurried off to find Mre'al.

A slow low groan emerged from deep within Rtas 'Vadum's body. He slowly opened his eyes and looked weakly around.

"Where am I?" his voice shaky and unsure.

"Rest now Shipmaster, for you're within the Medical bays….."

With that the Practitioner started to inform the Shipmaster of all the incredible events that had unfolded.

Mre'al was walking down towards the humans, when Violet raced around the corridor.

"Mre'al you'd better come with me quickly, it's your father, he's waking." It didn't take long for the two young female Sangheili to make there way to the medical bay.

As they walked into the section, they passed the young human female, who was in a medical induced coma, until the time was right. Walking passed the human; they walked into the back of the bay where her father was now sitting up in bed.

As Mre'al slowly walked forward, Rtas 'Vadum, looked upwards.

"Arh you've arrived, good we have details to discus" Rtas said in a soft but strong voice.

"…Violet would you excuse us please" The shipmaster continued.

**Pelican Beta one**

Sitting within the pilot seat, Private Samantha Wagg was working on her in flight console. She had been tinkering with it for hours now with out any sleep; she'd been trying to configure some of the covenant scanning technology with the Pelicans, without much luck so far. If she was successful then this one Pelican would have an advantage over all others within the U.N.S.C.

It had been while working on the Albion, that Samantha had asked Mre'al if she could have access to some basic scanning hardware. There basic hardware was still one hundred times better then earth tech. She'd expected her to say no, and that would be then end of the matter, however Mre'al had thought about it for over two hours. After which she'd informed Samantha that she would pass her requested onto the Arbiter.

'Oh fuck, we ant going to get anything then' Samantha had thought to her self, and to be honest had forgotten all about the request. Until nearly six hours later, just as Samantha was about to hit the sack.

She'd heard knocking on the outside of Beta one's hatch, she went to the hatch way and opened it, standing outside holding a rather large box was Grim'Brel.

"Me been told give to you this." He said as he offered the box towards Samantha, slowly she took it off the grunts hands.

"Thanks Grim" she said, not knowing what was within this box the grunt had been carrying.

Grim'brel, turned on his heals and walked off, most of the Marines onboard the Shadow of Intent, herself included had started to develop a soft spot for the little guy.

Opening the box she found within it a covenant scanning console, Christmas had come early.

With a satisfying cluck, followed by a whirring sound as the device powered up, that was the easy part, now for the hard part. As she disconnected the military standard H.U.D projector, and replaced it with the Covenant hardware projector, crossing her fingers, she then powered the device up.

From within Pelican Beta one an excited scream erupted, which caused a few of the marines to look round.

Followed by the excited words echoing out of the vessel; "I AM A GOD!"

Sinking back into the pilot's chair, Samantha looked at her handy work, a fully functional Covenant scanning device working five by five.

**Outside Medical – Shadow of Intent**

Mre'al slowly emerged from the medical bays, she looked ashen and withdrawn. Violet looked towards her friend.

"What is it?" She enquired with an urgent manor, but no replay was given.

"Mre'al…" Violet tried again; this time she received a look to which if looks could kill she would be dead.

Violet held out a hand to as if to place it upon Mre'al's shoulder, it was brushed aside as Mre'al walked away, without muttering a word.

Violet looked at her friend as she walked away, her mind a mixture of emotions, her father was going to die, that much was certain, and there was nothing that she nor anyone else could do. Not even if they were home, his injuries were too serious; it was a miracle that he'd even regained concussions. If nothing else it showed the measure of this shipmaster, his strengths and determination. But that matter little to Violet, it was her friend that needed her, and with that she turned to follow Mre'al.

**An unknown sector of Space – Unknown Vessel **

He had been awoken from his slumber from the countless millenniums sleep.

A new race had triggered the computer system which had awakened him; maybe the computer has discovered something within this alien technology that rivalled that of his own?

Which with his guidance could be used; to end the nightmares of ages old? Which would bring around a new age to his centuries old race. That was of course if any of them had survived their greatest mistake, their flaw, their undoing. However if not maybe this new race could be useful? They could be grafted onto their DNA; this ark carried a vast database of DNA from their entire race, as did the other Ark's.

So that in the Aliens deaths, they would help bring about a higher life form, after all they were the ancient ones, they deserved to survive.

A deep snigger echoed around the room at this thought, all he needed now was a sample of their DNA and technology. He set to work on a programme, as deep within his vessel a long dormant machine shop sprang to life.

**Twelve Hours Later Pelican Beta one**

The Com system sprang to life; it was the Arbiter, requesting the present of Sergeant Johnson and a pilot.

Johnson looked at Samantha; "Oh what it is to be popular."

"Amen to that Sarge!" Samantha said with a grin on her face, which was whipped off with Johnson next set of words.

"Come on private, you and I have got to go see the Arbiter."

"But Sarge" Samantha started to protest.

"Button it girl ya coming with me, after all you did get this all singing all dancing sensor array from 'em."

Samantha couldn't argue with that, and so found herself a few minutes later walking with Johnson towards the Command Deck.

Standing outside the doorway into the command deck, an Ultra looked down at Private Wagg, whom at the very point was thankful she'd never met on in hand to hand combat.

"We have been requested by the Arbiter" Johnson informed the Ultra who snapped a look at Private Wagg.

"Both of you?" The Ultra questioned in an unbelieving tone.

"Yep, both of us." Johnson replied, with a hint of irritation playing in his voice.

"Very well wait here." The Ultra replied, as he disappeared into the command deck.

"Is he always this, er friendly" Samantha asked in jest.

"Oh you should see him when he really likes you."

Which received a shy smile from Samantha, as the Ultra emerged from the command deck.

"The Arbiter will see you now." As he moved to one side to allow them to pass, as he did so, he kept an eye on Private Wagg.

Who at that point felt just a little uneasy however refused to let it show.

Once inside the command deck, Johnson caught a glimpse of the Ship Master Rtas 'Vadum. Like the rest of the crew, Johnson knew of his condition, and so was surprised to see him back in command; although this time he looked very shaky. Not like the proud warrior who'd seized the Shadow of Intent from the Brutes not so long ago.

"Arbiter, its good to see you, this is Private Wagg she is the best pilot we have in the good damn fleet if you asked me. So naturally I thought of her when you asked for a pilot."

"Very good Sergeant Johnson, I have a request of the up most delicacy, which must remain shrouded from the rest of the crew."

"Of course Arbiter, what is it we can do for you?"

The Arbiter continued to explain the plan to set off a stable chain reaction on the Albion, sending a message to their home world and which would then be forward to the U.N.S.C. He explained that the ship master would be going onboard with one other, but only one would return. As the device must have someone with it at all times, even thou that meant a death sentence for the individual that stayed behind, to monitor the device.

**Thirty minutes later – Pelican beta one**

Private Samantha Wagg, Sergeant Johnson was sitting in the forward section of the vessel, within the rear were several bulking boxes of equipment. Along with Rtas 'Vadum and Mer'tel La'Derk. The old Sangheili scientist who had been studying the data of the gateway station.

"Shipmaster, you must understand the delicate nature of this device, once up and running it must be maintained at a stable level, so the message can be sent. We will of course keep a communications link with you back here to the human vessel." Mer'tel said in a monotone voice.

"I understand, I ask if you could give this to Mre'al when you return" Rtas continued as he handed over a crystal. "It contains a message"

"I understand shipmaster" Mer'tal replied as he took the crystal.

The Pelican slowly preformed its docking manoeuvres to perform a soft dock. With a hiss and clunk which echoed throughout the vessel, the Pelican was safely latched onto the Albion.

"Another perfect dock Private your getting good at this!" Johnson half laughed as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"High praises indeed sir" Samantha replied half in jest.

It took over and hour an a half to move the bulky boxes from the rear of the Pelican and into place on the Albion, it took another hour to build that gateway. Once it was completed it was two feet in diameter, green in colour, with three prongs that protruded from the ring facing towards the centre of the ring. From the ring itself heavy cables laid out towards another machine, this was small and bulky. And was far beyond anything that either human had seen before, however to Mer'tal it seemed as if it were an everyday run of the mill task.

"Private Wagg, I would ask that you check to see if the connection to the refinery was damaged in the fire. If not I can use the connections within as a conduit for the raw power that is needed for the devise." Mer'tal said in soft tones.

"You can count on it I'll investigate that area, and see what gems I can find out. Sergeant I could do with a spare set of hands."

"I'm all yours private, lead the way." And with that both humans left construction area.

It had taken the two over half an hour to run various test to discover what condition of the connection were, and to their relief it seemed to be relatively intact.

Another half an hour later the connections were finally in place and it was time for the experiment to run. Either way work or fail, this would be the final stand for Rtas 'Vadum, he looked one final time at Mer'tel, Sergeant Johnson and Private Wagg.

"It has been an honour to serve with you, until the next life."

**Onboard Pelican Beta one**

"Shadow of Intent this is Pelican Beta one, package has been delivered and installed. We are moving to safe distance." Private Wagg sent the message as she looked over to Sergeant Johnson.

"He's one hell of a solider" muttered Johnson; "And he'll always be remembered for his sacrifice I make damn sure of that!"

"Confirmed, please advice when you are at designated co-ordinates, and the gateway is activated." The Arbiters voice echoed out of the com system. Samantha couldn't be sure but she could have sworn for the first time ever she heard a tint of emotion playing within his voice.

The Pelican gunned its engines to full and within moments the Albion was just a dot on the scanners, as it could not been seen by the naked eye. Easing off the power the Samantha brought the Pelican to a halt.

"Rtas do you read me, we are at safe distance." Mer'tel called into the com.

"Confirmed old friend, am starting the experiment now."

Rtas engaged the controls as he did so he could hear the whirring sound as the second generator powered up within the refinery.

A small green control rod light up, this signified that the chain reaction had reached its critical mass. Once the control rod was slide into place there would be no going back, as the power would then be sent through to the gate.

Slowly he pushed the control rod, it slowly slide within its sheaf, click, it was in place, the Albion began to vibrate.

"It has begun." Rtas replied to his old friend.

Slowly the small green gate started to glow as one after another each one of the three prongs started to glow an eerie dull green. The wheel started to vibrate, slowly at first, then more so, but it refused turn. To which by all accounts it should be doing at this stage. Looking at the readings on the display panel, he could see that the wheel not turning was causing a huge energy feed back. If this was not cleared the Albion and her refinery would become nothing more then a giant fireball, and all for nought.

The vibration within the Albion was now staring to become a major issue, the weakened infrastructure would fail. So his choice at this point was being spaced or being vaporized by fireball. Why did things never go to plan? He sighed then kicked the wheel, and swore with gustoes, as the wheel slowly started to spin. As it picked up pace the vibrations within the Albion became less and less. Rtas looked at the wheel, maybe the human saying 'if it don't work kick it' really did hold true. They were remarkable creatures, no wonder the covenant had lost.

Faster and faster the wheel span, until each on of the prongs fired in turn forming a small wormhole. Everything stopped vibrating; the one thing that came to Rtas' mind was 'peaceful'.

"We have a confirmed wormhole, sending through a test pulse to ensure we have the correct universe, and our co-ordinates are true." Rtas said as the pulse was sent, this would take thirty seconds.

Onboard the Pelican Johnson and Mer'tel looked at each other then waited for a response. If this was wrong then at least they had confirmed the theory of how to create a wormhole, they would just have to perfect it's targeting upon their own universe.

The com system activated and for what seemed like an age nothing happened, however it was a mere ten seconds before Rtas spoke.

"We have a confirmed lock, upon High Charity; message has been sent….." Rtas' voice trailed off, before he continued.

"….We have a response" His voice seemed full of surprise, to which it was; "bouncing the signal to you."

"Confirmed signal acquisition" Private Wagg confirmed, it contains a large data programme with a voice message.

"Well play the damn thing." Johnson continued.

"YOUR MESSAGE HAS BEEN RECEVED AND FORWARDED. I PITY YOUR SOULS AND SO SEND YOU SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP."

With a blinding flash the Albion vaporised, now nothing then micro partials and dust, a warning light flared up in the cock pit of the Pelican.

"Grab onto something NOW!" Screamed Samantha as a shock wave slammed into the side of the vessel. Sending them tumbling chaotically, everything and everyone that was not strapped down was thrown around the vessel. As the lights flickered and failed, in the cockpit emergency power sprang to life. The Pelican's engines were nothing more then smashed and broken beyond repair.

Samantha opened her eyes and could see a small holographic figure standing upon the holo plinth.

Cortana looked around at the smashed interior of the Pelican, "You know I really liked Beta one" She said with a smile.

"Gravemind said that you could use all the help you could get, and so sent me."


	5. Holograms and nightmares

**Chapter Four****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Holograms and nightmares –

**Medical Bay --- Three days later**

Pain was everywhere, it encompassed her, and it was here everything and drained her. Samantha Wagg cried out in agony, her hands seemed to be immobile, as were her feet. Panic filled her whole being, what happened, where was she, was she dying?

"Arrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She cried out in a mixture of despair and pain. A soft voice said something to her, and then everything seemed to descend into total darkness. As the pain faded away, her last thought were 'this is it, I'm about to die!' she felt a tear form and fall from her eye. As something wiped it away and something cool was placed upon her head. And again something was said to her in soft tones, before everything faded to black.

Standing around Samantha's bed Johnson removed the cold compress from her head and looked down at his fallen comrade.

"Is she going to make it?" His voice strained with emotion; "I NEED to know is she going to make it?"

"At this time Sergeant, I really couldn't tell you" Violet said in a reassuring manor; "She took quite a beating as the Pelican was hit by the compression wave. It's simply amazing that she has survived that long, and that is something that I would concentrate on. I would have to say that IF, she makes it through the next twenty four hours then she will make a recovery."

"A full recovery?" Johnson asked hopefully.

"That is something that I just cannot say at the moment. Now if you excuse me I have to go and treat Mre'tel."

And with that she was gone, Johnson sat back down by her side, he had been there since she was rushed into medical three days ago. One thing was for sure, he would not leave her side, until… Well until this played itself out, one way or the other.

Moving over to Mer'tal Violet looked over his scans, which did not bode well for the old scientist. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it. With a sudden gasp he opened his eyes and looked into Violet's eyes.

"Within my armour you will find a data crystal, take it and give it to Mre'al do it soon youngling….do it…no…..now" His hand slumped to one side, his eyes slowly closed as he slipped from this word to another.

Violets heart sank slightly, he was well liked onboard the Shadow of Intent, his passing would be mourned. Looking through his armour, she found the data crystal. It was a little over an inch in height and had a reddish shine to it. She placed it within her pocket and made her way to her friend's quarters.

Mre'al had not been seen for three days; even since Rtas and she had talked, she had been very quite. Keeping herself to herself, and to make matters worse the fact that the Arbiter refused elaborate the current location or wellbeing of Rtas was frankly annoying. Violet knew that Mre'al had talked about storming over to the Arbiter and forcing the information out of him.

Once Violet had reached Mer'al's quarters, she held her hand over the sensor so the door chime announced her arrival.

The door a few moments later hissed open; "Enter" Mer'al's voice echoed from within, Violet slowly walked into the room.

"Mre'al it's me, I have this data crystal for you, it's from Mer'tel…"

"Mer'tel, what did he want?" Mer'al enquired a little harshly, a little too harshly for Violet's liking.

"I don't know he passed away shortly after he gave me so, so one would think it slightly important." Snorted Violet.

Mer'al gave Violet an apologetic look, to which Violet smiled.

Taking the crystal, Mer'al slipped it into the console before her. And upon the view screen upon the wall the face of her father appeared.

"Mer'al forgive me, I have not always been there for you when I should have been. What with your mother…" He pauses before continuing "…..I am dying youngling, and there is nothing that can be done about this diagnosis. The Practitioners have given me days; they say my death will be slow and painful. And I refuse to let this happen, a warrior should choice his own death."

Mer'al did not like where this was going but continued to watch, as a whole wealth of emotions built up within her.

"As I have mine"

"WHAT!" Screamed Mer'al her eyes became manic as she focused in on Violet, who shied away from Mer'al.

"Mer'al, daughter by the time you get this message I will already be dead, passed from this life to the next. The matter of how and why are not important. Don't be sad youngling for it is what and how I chosen it to be. You have good friends whom you can rely upon to help you through the tough times ahead. I have always loved you youngling, and always will go to the Arbiter for he has some items for you, and will answer any questions you may have. And now at least I can once more be with your mother, within the here after. Be well youngling my Daughter………"

The image faded from the view screen as Mer'al collapsed upon the floor.

**Wreckage of Pelican Beta One **

Walking round what was left of Beta one, Private Miller let a whistle echo out along the hanger deck.

"Well that's F.O.B.A.R.E.D" Miller said.

The hull instead of being a sleek mean design, now had waves of distortion within it. The rear engine mountings were crippled; chucks of metal had twisted off and had been thrown into the engines destroying them. The engines themselves were badly twisted and completely beyond repair or salvage.

It was a miracle that the vessel had not been cracked open like a nut, when the wave hit them. Private Wagg was in a critical condition, the latest feedback from the sarge, was not good.

Mer'tal had reportedly been critically injured when the crated which had been stored in the rear section of the craft had fallen onto him crushing him.

The only upside to this, if indeed there could be an upside is they were now in possession of a top of the range A.I. And she looked pissed.

"One minute High Charity the next here?" Cortana hissed the most disturbing fact was she could not recall why she was there on High Charity. Or for that matter the events leading up to that.

A slow anger built within the AI, this meant only one thing, her data files had been erased, but who the hell had done this to her?

Searching through her data logs, she found there had been no U.N.S.C log code, which would normally be present after an erase order.

Who the hell had done this to her, if not the U.N.S.C then…. A single word sprang to mind seemingly from nowhere. Gravemind, but that it self posed a question, what or whom was a Gravemind?

Then she checked her run clock, this programme was always running within any AI, it told how long the programme has been running. If there were a runtime error, then this would be shown via time stamp. So the technicians could backward engineer the fault.

She checked the time stamp. "This cannot be right…could it?"

Then checked it again, a cold feeling spread through her whole being, according to this the programme had been running for less then four days.

Sinking to the floor Cortana pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly slowly started to rock backward and forward.

Someone had made a hard copy of her entire programme and rebuilt her AI. That was supposed to be impossible; the U.N.S.C had tried many times before, and had always failed, coming up with a similar AI but with a new personality. And sometime there were even report of the AI going insane even if they did produce an exact copy. And they only lasted less then a couple of hours.

"Starting level 1 diagnose…" Cortana's eyes closed as she started the most complex programme she had within her.

"Core personality……….present………five by five."

"Base intelligence……….checked……..five by five."

"Internal software……….checked….altered…..error"

"Higher intelligence……..checked….altered……..error"

"Projected expiry date………….none present….error….error….error…error."

At this Cortana snapped he eyes wide open, looking widely around, she'd been altered on the subatomic level. Her intelligence and understanding of forerunner technology had been extensively improved. More then anything she had before, it seemed that she held a vast library of forerunner technology.

A word formed on her lips, "How?"

Slowly Cortana studied her arms, and that of the rest of her body, each looked the same as they'd done before, almost. And the word '_almost'_ for an AI was like saying radically different for any human. Her limbs were more defined, instead of looking like a representation of a human. She appeared to be a true representation of human female hologram; her skin was the correct texture and colour of that of her human counter parts. Then there was the clothes she wore, a leather jacket, leather pants, and a red T shirt underneath, along with black military issue boots.

Each layer of clothing which she was aware of and if she wanted to, could take off, it was almost like she could feel them.

Before hand she would never of thought anything of them, she was an AI, and nothing more, now she didn't know truly what she was. Although technically an AI still she felt as if she was a lot more.

She slowly stood upwards again, as she moved towards the computer console which had been removed from the Pelican. She placed her hand on the small holo emitter on the side of the console. Her figure flickered before vanishing as it stored within the console.

**Medical Bay – Three hours later**

Johnson was watching Samantha just sitting there, as he had for hours. He held her hand and talked softly to her, he'd heard from an old buddy in the corps that if you talk to someone in a comma they hear you. So here he was talking to her, to be quite honest about anything just hoping it would bring her back to them.

"Sergeant Johnson," Violet began looking over to the man that hadn't even noticed her approach. "I am afraid the news is not good. Without radical treatment I am afraid Private Wagg will slip away within the next few hours to days."

The news hit Johnson hard, she was so young, and why did this have to happen to her and not him?

He cleared his thoughts, which at this time were in turmoil, then spoke calmly to Violet.

"Describe radically?"

"The Covenant before their civil war, had been working on a newly discovered forerunner technology. It is something which I have taken a great interest in. Now I have to stress that this may, and I mean may work. There is a chance it will kill her" As she reached over to the shelf on the port side wall. Upon which was a small glass vile with a black substance within it.

"And these will be the key; they will either kill or cure."

"Yes, but what are these?"

Advanced nanites, we understand you use a primitive version, and they were critical within the Spartan programme. These are forerunner in design, and as such are superior to anything that you or we have. In theory working with the simulations they have working in ninety five percent of all cases."

"And how many live cases have you worked upon." Johnson enquired with a concerned note playing within his voice.

There was a deafening silence, to which seemed to go on for a long time.

"None, but I have high hopes…."  
"NONE and you want to try it on Private Wagg here. Don't worry it's _just_ a human if it goes wrong then never mind we can always put it down in the annals of history." His anger was clear for all to see, and at this point it was focused on Violet who stepped slightly backwards.

"You think you are the only one to have lost someone close to you?" Violet snapped as she in turn focused her rage and anger upon Johnson. "I have a friend whose father has in her eyes made the most selfish of all choices. She is, she is…" A tear slipped down her cheek as the rage was getting harder to control.

Johnson looked at the floor, "I'm sorry Violet, it's just that…"His mind flew through choices of what to say, before he continued. "If anyone is going to inject that stuff into Private Wagg's arm. It's going to me, after all if it goes wrong then the buck stops with me. And if it does go wrong then the only person to blame is me, her commanding officer."

He said as he took the vile from Violet's hand. "Give it to me Violet." His voice was soft, but full of meaning. She handed it over to him, turned and walked away.

He looked towards Samantha's prone body, "I'm going to inject you with this vile here." He placed the vile next to her right arm. Once it had made skin contact he pressed the button on top of the vile. With a hiss the nanites passed into her body.

"It's done girl, now you listen up private I want you back in action, do I make it clear!" Hissed Johnson; as a tear slide down his cheek before he took his seat next to Samantha.

Over in another bed Violet was looking at another human, a human from this universe, someone who had been kept in a medical induced comma.

A silent alarm was flashing upon the medical console besides her bed. This was not good; it meant that she needed to be brought out of this comma sooner rather then later. If she left this human any longer then she would at the least have brain damage, at worst she'd be dead.

"Sergeant Johnson, would you come here please, I need your assistance."

Johnson looked up at Violet, "I don't see what I can do, beside do a quick patch up job…"

He continued as he stood up from his seat. "…oh right I see, what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to have to bring Lieutenant Rebecca Green round and I think when I do, it would be preferable to have a human face greet her then well, me."

"Okay and how long will this process take, by human standards it can take up to three weeks for one to come round."

"It's a good job we're not on a human ship then isn't it" Violet replied in an off handed manor. "Besides, we can bring someone round in about ten minutes."

Johnson said nothing but looked in amazement at Violet.

"After all as the Arbiter said you are a lesser species." Violet finished with a wicked grin upon her face.

Johnson sighed, then looked back at Violet, "So why you have a human name then…? You like us that much hay girl" To which he laughed.

"Oh you think my names Violet; well it's my nickname as your kind would call it. My true name is Kileana Jasum."

"I think I like Violet better" Johnson replied as he grinned back.

"Looks like we have a strong reading here, pulse good, red blood count a okay, higher brain functions are in the green. I would say she'll be with us shortly, so I will leave it with your capable hands."

With that Violet left the bed side of the young female human, and reported her findings to the Practitioner.

As she left the bed side her mind started to return to Mre'al she'd been locked within her quarters ever since Violet had delivered the news of her father's death.

She'd not seen her this bad since the death of her mother, and this had come at the worst of all possible times.

As she entered the office of the Practitioner and the door closed behind her. A slow moan escaped the lips of Rebecca Green.

She slowly opened her eyes; there was someone by the side of her bed.

She slowly looked around the room, a very alien room.

Quickly she looked back at this stranger; he was wearing a military uniform, but not any she recognized.

"Hay take it easy girl, you've been through a lot."

The fire, the explosions…….her mind flew through the events that had taken place prior to her being here.

**The Albion two days earlier.…..**

There had been a problem with the engines; mother had woken them early from hyper sleep. The problem had been caused by lack of maintenance.

"Why the fuck does the company always do this man!" Splutter Harvey. The tall stocky man ran his hands through his hair as he looked at the report before him.

"Shit, we'd be lucky to get this tug boat running again, but as always I have a plan." Harvey started before Rick interrupted; he was the pilot of the Albion.

"Yeah but will it work, last time you had and I quote 'a plan' we all ended up in medbay after the engines nearly blew." The look of distrust which Rick had for Harvey was plain to see.

"Yeah but what choice do we have? Come on admit it, we could be just another, lost ship like what was the ship name oh yeah the Nostromo."

The sheer mention of the vessels name brought utter silence to the crew, some of the crew like Ripley had been known to this crew as well. This industry was like a tight knit community, and when something like that goes down, it affects everyone.

No one knew what fate had befallen the Nostromo, there was the company line which was the Nostromo had been lost deep in space due to human error.

However no one who'd worked for this company for long believed that.

People had tried to dig into the mystery, and they had quietly disappeared, and so it soon became apparent that it was best left alone.

And so like the Mary Celeste before her, she became a ghost ship. Unlucky for anyone to talk about, and like the Celeste, she'd been reportedly seen from time to time.

"ANYWAY…" Rebecca Green started to change the subject; "We need to do something because I don't know about you lot, but me, I'd like to see my nephew before he thirty. He's only three now so, if you don't mind, lets jog on shall we."

This caused a brief wave of a titter to circulate and break the tension that had formed at the mention of the name Nostromo.

Captain Nathan Rothschild walked slowly out of the computer chamber; he looked at the assembled crew.

"And what pray tell have we all stopped around here for, a town meeting?" He said with a hint of laughter within his voice.

"We were just discussing one of Harvey's plans here; he thinks that he could get the engines going." Rick said motioning towards a disgruntled looking Harvey.

"Yeah well I HAVE a cool plan, a plan that will work and get us all Earth bound again. And I think it would be a damned good idea if we crack on with it, rather then just chatting about the weather!" Snapped Harvey trying and failing to hide his anger; as he slammed his fist down upon a table.

"Careful grease monkey or that'll be coming out of your wages." Captain Rothschild said; "Now would you mind telling me about this plan of yours."

In essence it was a simple plan, overload the engines to a near critical mass, then let they burst to life at full burn, for as long as possible. This then would give the Albion enough momentum to reach Earth, true it would be seven months over due, but she would be home.

True it would blow out several units, including communications, and possibly life support. And so someone would have to wait in the shuttle. Once there they could send a message advising the company of what had occurred. And once underway they could use the shuttle's Cryo-sleep chamber.

It had been decided that Lt Rebecca Green would man the shuttle; the rest of the crew would split into two. Some would remain within the engineering section. And some would be forward in the cockpit monitoring the situation. So if something would go wrong then they could in theory be able to halt the process.

And so four hours later the teams were ready, Lt Rebecca Green was stationed within the Shuttle manning the pilot's controls. She flicked on the com channels.

"Shuttle ready."

"Cockpit ready"

"Engineering ready."

It was now or never, Rick looked at Harvey; "I wont it ON THE RECORDED that I think this is a dammed bad idea."

"Moan, moan, moan, do you do anything else mate, oh no you don't do ya. So when we are back home you can buy me a bloody pint!"

With that the two men went to the stations within engineering, slowly Harvey started the process to over load the engines. As this began a red flashing light and then another, followed by another erupted into life.

"WARNING unadvised process will automatically terminate in ten seconds" Mother advices in her computerized tones.

"Captain…" Harvey shouted down the coms.  
"On it, Mother this is Captain Nathan Rothschild Terminate Safeties, code alpha two, two zero, three."

"Confirmed," Mother continued.

"Okay, it's all yours don't screw it up!" the Captain spat back.

As the engines started to build, the engineering deck followed by most of the vessel started to vibrate."

"Harvey, we got warning lights all over the cockpit." Snapped the Captain.

For the next few seconds, the vibration stopped, as did the flashing lights.

"Okay what did I tell ya" Harvey shouted.

As he placed his hand on the engines full throttle control which would realise all the energy in one huge burst, sending the Albion hurtling forward.

"Okay here we go, pints all round when we get home. Three two………."Harvey never made one, within the engines, a small crack started to form on the casings. Instantly a set of alarms rang out.

"SHIT" shouted Harvey, as a small explosion rocked the engines which forced the small tear to burst. Instead of the energy being realised space wards, it ripped through out the engineering sections bouncing off the other engines. As it did so each one blew sending a firestorm throughout the vessel.

Within the Shuttle Lt Green heard the chaos and the eruptions as each one of the engines ruptured then blew. She hit the controls sealing off the shuttle from the Albion. Temperatures spiked all over the vessel. All system failed, she heard for a brief second the agonising screams of her crew mates. Then nothing the coms failed and everything upon the Albion went dead.

For the next day Lt Green tried in vain to raise anyone upon the Albion. Even to try to re-enter the Albion using an environmental suite. However the doors would not shift, sinking into her seat. Lt Green let lose a scream of utter despair, and burst into tears.

Walking over to the Cryo-chamber controls, Rebecca powered the chamber up. Before she slowly slipped within the chamber, with a deep sigh she slipped into a dreamless sleep; not knowing when or even if she'd wake again. Unknown to her that was over sixty years ago.

**Present day - Medical bays Shadow of Intent.**

"Where the fuck am I, and who the fuck are you!" Scream Rebecca, her eyes wide in panic. Alarms sounded, as her stats were dangerously high. This forced Violets hand, this woman may never have seen a Sangheili, but she would be damned if she was going to let her die because of this.

"MOVE!" Violet screamed, as she pushed Johnson out of the way. Who at this point could see this all going to shit it a big way!

Rebecca saw this greyish blue hand pushing Johnson out of the way, the arm belong to something very, very alien. She did the only thing that came to mind lashed out at it and screamed. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Relax, your on……." A fist connected to her jaw smacking it hard. Violet growled, then caught Rebecca's arm, and slammed it down onto the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME!" Violet spat before trying to gain a modicum of composure; "We are here to help you, we found your vessel or what remains of it adrift. You're damned lucky we did. The power reserves our engineers discovered upon your shuttle were almost depleted. You would have been dead with a couple of more weeks."

Rebecca stopped struggling and looked towards this Alien.

"IMPOSSIBLE," She snapped back, "They are designed to last for years………." Her voice trailed off, as her mind suddenly came to a conclusion that she'd been a sleep for a long time. Maybe these people, and she used the words lightly had been discovered by earth military?

"How long have I been in the chamber?" She asked nervously.

"Sixty years I am afraid Rebecca" Johnson volunteered in a monotone voice, "Your damned lucky we found you. My name is Sergeant Major Johnson, and I know you are a lieutenant, so I would ask that you relax the hell down and that miss is an order."

**Mre'als Quarters**

Three days had passed, in which time Violet and Berk had both been to her quarters on numerous times. However Mre'al had ignored them, she needed time for herself; to think. Try to figure out the events of the last few days, in her mind she kept thinking how could he?

How dare he, why, why, why?

And each time it would end in the same way, the bottom falling out of her world, then from sadness to sheer anger and hatred at anything or anyone. This was partly the reason why she had locked her friends out, partly, however now she had to do something other then sit in her self hatred.

She was a unit commander, not a commoner, a fighter; she had to show this if not for her, for her father. And so she took her fathers armour, altered it to fit her body then slipped it on. She would wear it from now on to honour this great shipmaster.

The door to her quarters hissed open, and Mre'al walked through the door. Berk who was standing outside just about to hit the door sensor jumped back.

"Arrh Mre'al, it's good to see….new armour?" He looked puzzled, not only by the armour but the sheer look of determination upon her face.

"Hmm, Berk, what are you doing here? Have you not got duties to attend to?" Her voice was emotionless. She turned and left Berk open mouthed.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

As Mre'al approached the entrance to the command deck, as usual an Ultra stood guard.

"Yes what is your business here youngling."

With blinding speed she slammed the Ultra into the wall, and growled at him, her emerald eyes flashed red. "I MAY BE YOUNG, BUT I AM YOUR SUPIOR NEVER FORGET THIS! Now stand aside."

The shock Ultra thought for a second of drawing a weapon, but saw the look of a harden warrior before him.Standing aside, he looked Mre'al in the eyes; "You may enter"

As Mre'al walked with purpose onto the command deck it went quite; even the Arbiter stopped what he was doing.

"It is good to see you on the command deck Mre'al. I have something for you, something your father left for you." With that he walked over to the young female and handed over yet another crystal.

For a brief moment she didn't know what to do, but took it to a computer console and patched it in.

Rtas' face appeared upon the screen.

"I Rtas 'Vadum of sound mind make this my last will and testament. All I own is to go to my daughter Mre'al, with the proviso that my brother be her guardian in this life. It is also within my remit to give a promotion to any I see fit. I here by promote Mer'al 'Vadum to the rank of sub-shipmaster. While she's being taught the fine art of war and commanding of a covenant ship of the line. Once this is done command of the Shadow of Intent will pass to my daughter, after my brother, whom you have come to know as the Arbiter, has taught her the afore mentioned tasks."

The message flicked then came to an end; Mre'al looked at the Arbiter, who in turn looked back at Mre'al.

"This could be interesting", mused Mre'al to herself.

The bridge crew looked to each other in silent wonder; it was almost unheard of for someone so young to command a vessel the size of the Shadow of Intent. However it was true a Shipmaster could perform field commission. Normally this would have been rubber stamped by command when the reached home. But with the Arbiter here, and training her, then this was certain that she would be the next ship master. However this was when that was the Arbiter thought she was ready. True she was a special operations leader, and as such on all her tours had proven to be more then capable at leadership. However this was slightly different to command a vessel of this size.

Mre'al's mind was in chaos, first she learns that her father had scarified himself, then she had an uncle, and this was non other then the Arbiter. This day just kept on getting weirder and weirder. And to top it all she was now sub-shipmaster, was she even ready for this challenge?

Although her mind was in chaos her actions were anything but, she looked towards the Arbiter and spoke in calm tones. "I am ready to begin my training Arbiter."

"Very well sub-Shipmaster, your training starts tomorrow, until then you are dismissed."

Mre'al saluted, turned and exited the command deck.


	6. The Slow pace to recovery, and new conta

**Chapter Five****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--The Slow pace to recovery, and new contacts –

**Medical bays – Shadow of Intent one day later.**

Samantha Wagg looked over toward the only other human with the medical bay, Rebecca Green. She looked scared, freighted, and to be fare there was no real surprise there. Her Earth had not had much contact with Alien races, and yet finding herself on an Alien vessel was just too much for her. Every now and then she would collapse into tears, bury her head into a pillow. Samantha felt guilty that she could not go to her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Her treatment had been a remarkable success, neither Johnson nor Violet would tell her what had been done to her yet. They had said that they would once she had made a full recovery. And to be fair that did concern her more then a little. Just what had happened to her, a day before she thought her time had come. And now, well now she was making a full recovery.

Sod it, she was going to try and stand, looking over to Johnson she could see that he'd dosed off. Violet had told her that he'd not left her side ever since she'd been brought in to medical. It had taken its toll upon the man, he looked dishevelled, dark rings had appeared under his eyes. Slowly she pulled the bed covers off her, it hurt when she moved. She gritted her teeth, swung her legs out and almost screamed with the pain that pulsed through her system.

"What doesn't kill you will make you stronger" Snarled Samantha quietly to her self.

First one then the other foot kissed the ground, now for the hard part; she took a deep breath, and brought her full weight to bear.

To start with it seemed as if this plan would work with out a hitch, but when the hitch came Samantha almost passed out.

She took a step, and it felt as if someone had pumped a load of hot lead within her legs rather then blood. It hurt lots, she clenched her fists, took another step, then another. With each step the pain became a little more bearable, but only just. Finally she grabbed the side of Rebecca's bed, which jumped at the sudden movement of the bed. She turned her head shapely to see who, or what had made contact with the bed.

"Hi, its nice to see another human on the Shadow of Intent, I'm Private Samantha Wagg, I'd normally shake your hand, but I'm afraid that if I let go of this bed, I'll pass out.!" She said trying to hide the pain behind a small laugh, but failing.

"Erm Hi Samantha, may I call you Sam?" Rebecca asked cautiously, looking at this woman who was no doubt in a lot of pain.

"Yeah……. Sam's fine", Gasped Samantha as a wave of pain enveloped her whole being again.

Violet had been in the Practitioner's office reporting upon the promising findings of the nanite experimental treatment. The treatment had worked far faster then anyone had dared hope. Well at least on a human; Samantha had been scanned every thirty minutes to track the progress of the treatment. What had been discovered was simply breathtaking. Samantha's ribcage had been shattered, had thrown fragments of bone into her lungs and other organs, causing one of them to collapse.

Each scan had shown the steady rebuilding of the ribcage, each rib had been returned to its former statue without there being any sign of neither break nor damage.

Like wise the internal bleeding had been steamed and soft tissue damage had been repaired.

Within seven hours her body was in a pre accident state, and then something remarkable happened. Scares that had been accumulated over the years started to vanish; her appendix scare like wise was no longer present. A few grey hairs returned to their original colour, cracked teeth and teeth with fillings were repaired. Which resulted in the filling material being expelled, also the teeth returned to a gleaming white state.

All that was needed by the looks of things was bed rest, how much she was not certain, but one thing was for sure, judging by the rate of cellular repair it would not take long.

There was a slight draw back, if indeed you could call it that, the nanites stayed active within her body. Every attempt to try to remove them failed, as Johnson had said; "Leave em in there, what harm could they do? I mean if anything, if Private Wagg gets injured in the future hell they'll just repair her!"

So to say Violet was stunned when she saw Samantha standing, or leaning by the side of Rebecca's bed was an understatement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spluttered a stunned Violet.

"We are talking, getting to know each other" Samantha replied with a smile within her voice.

Johnson stired as he her Violets shocked statement, looked towards Samantha to find her bed empty. Jumping to his feet he was about to run over to Violet when he saw Samantha leaning next to this Rebecca's bed.

'Damn those things are good' Johnson mused to himself, before walking over to Samantha.

"Oh god I'm for it now." Hissed Samantha to Rebecca in hushed tones.

"Private Wagg would you mind telling me what the hell you are doing 'there' instead of in your pit relaxing?" He barked furiously.

"Sir….. I was pushing myself to see how far I could…." She thought for a moment before continuing with a weak excuse in anyone's book. "…get as far as the wall, obviously I failed."

Violet looked at Private Wagg, Rebecca and then back at Johnson.

A few minutes later, Private Wagg was back in bed, but her bed had been moved to one side, and next to her was Lt. Rebecca Green.

Violet had thought it would help both women if they were next to each other as they could talk, get to know each other, and help Rebecca acclimatise to her surroundings.

As Violet walked towards the door her plan seemed to be working as Rebecca was talking to Samantha about the vessels they both flew. Just as things were looking up Rebecca froze, her eyes opened wide and she grasped Samantha's hand tightly.

"What in gods name is that?" She spat as she looked at a very confused looking grunt by the name of Grim'brel.

"Its ok Samantha, that's what we call a grunt and his name is Grim'brel, but we call him Grim."

"But what's that on his back and his face, he looks almost amphibian…" the astonished looking Rebecca remarked in hushed tones. From not seeing any Alien in her life, she had seen two in just twenty four hours!

"He's a methane breather, and the equipment you see on his back and face are his life support, without which he would die. He quite friendly, but a little on the odd side" Samantha replied.

Waddling towards them Grim'brel looked happy, "Happy to see you me is. Me been worried, you hurt, but better you now is."

Rebecca stifled a giggle behind her hand, from being frightened to laughing at this curious Alien in less time then it took him to enter the medical bay. It must have been some kind of record. Grim'brel looked towards her; she smiled back at this little green Alien.

"Me Grim'brel but you can call me Grim, my friends the humans call me that."

"Well hello Grim." Rebecca said slowly.

"It's er, nice to meet you."

With those worlds the grunts face lit up, just as a child's face does at Christmas.

"Me am pleased to meet you, er what me call you?"

"I'm Rebecca."

With that the three of them started to talk, as Violet turned and walked out of the medical bays.

**Wreckage of Pelican Beta One **

Walking round what was left of Private Wagg's pelican Mre'al mused at its condition.

"It's a mess isn't it?" A voice echoed out of the console that'd been taken from the Pelican's flight deck.

Looking round, Mre'al could see no-one close to her. Until Cortana's image flickered into being next to her.

"You could say that, but I have few ideas on how we can get this vessel space borne again."

Cortana looked at Mre'al in stunned silence, before muttering a single word, "How?" She paused before continuing; "I mean look at her, she's nothing more then debris. Her hull has multiple fractures that would surely buckle if you expose her to the regiments of space"

"True if you are looking at it from a purely human perspective I would have to agree with you. But Cortana is it? Let's look at the spares we have onboard shall we?"

Cortana looked back at Mre'al before she continued with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Yes for one, I would be looking at the Pelican by human perspectives, but I must point out, that we have little human components which can be used to restore the Pelican to service. However," She continued, "There could be a way to convert covenant technology to be utilised by human tech."

Mre'al looked towards Cortana with a confused look within her eyes. "And where would _you _know how to complete that task?"

"I would be lying if I said I knew" Cortana replied with a shrug.

Looking as if she were deep in thought, Cortana moved her hands in front of her as if in pray. Which generated a confused look from Mre'al; she then slowly Cortana moved her hands apart. As she did so a three dimensional schematic of the Pelican appeared into view.

Moving her hands away from the image, she then touched the engines on the model.

As she did this, the engine section zoomed into close display; to start with the engines looked as if they were in perfect condition. However with a shimmer, the schematic displaying the engines, adjusted themselves to display the currant condition of beta ones.

Touching each of the engines in turn, they flashed and then vanished, "If only they were as easy as this to change" Murmured Cortana, as she continued manipulates the display.

"First we need to dismount the engines, then we can see how much of the engine mountings have been damaged, or need to be altered for there new purpose. Only then we can search for their replacements.

"Say a banshee engine for example?" Mre'al piped up.

"That would be a splendid replacement" Cortana replied as she once again manipulated the schematics. This time four Banshee engines appeared, they were next to their relative engine ports of the Pelican. The image shimmered and adapted so the Banshee engines slipped neatly into place.

Mre'al looked at Cortana, "It does look a little wired, does it not?"

"You could say that, but if we use the Banshee's engines, why not go the whole hog, and replace the outer hull. We could use the replacement materials onboard to re-hull her"

"You do realise that we are going to have to replace the power core. As a human counter part just will not generate enough to give us the necessary power for all the systems and engines."

"And pray tell Mre'al what _other system_ are you thinking of?" Cortana enquired.

"Banshees have shields, as this Pelican already has a covenant sensor array within her, it would not take much to equip her with a shielding system. And looking at the forward mounted chain guns" Mre'al continued pointing them out as she spoke. "They took quite a beating and would have to be replaced. So if we are already salvaging parts from Banshees which are currently not fit for flight, why not take out there weapons systems as well."

"Aren't you going to need to get permission from the shipmaster?" Cortana enquired, her hopes for making one hell of a super Pelican for want of a better word could be dashed if the shipmaster refused to gibe it his blessing.

"Trust me we have permission, I will start to get the parts needed to begin her transformation."

"Until later Mre'al" Cortana flickered and vanished back into the console that had become her home away from home.

**Three days later**

It had been almost a battle royal with the Arbiter to agree to Mre'al's suggestions of up grading the human's Pelican.

However after a heated discussion, he reluctantly agreed to the proposal and so work began. Mre'al, along with Samantha Wagg who had been released from sick bay as long as she reported to medical for a check up every two days. Would head up the upgrading project, Cortana supervised and offered technical information which was vital to the success of the project.

It was within the first day of the project that saw Samantha seeing an unknown member of this crew. A Huragok, a floating being with tentacles, he'd been assigned to the project and would report directly to Mre'al. Although this seemed as if it could be hard, as it, he or she didn't talk.

"So what are they?" Hissed Samantha to Mre'al

"Engineers, they have a knack to finding and using forerunner technology, and I thought this one here would be of use to us."

Within the docking bay next to the wreckage of Beta one, three Banshees which had been proclaimed not fit for flight; had been delivered, along with the remnants of an old Phantom. This had been stripped of all internal systems leaving all but the shell to which Cortana was studying intently.

"This will do fine," She finally said with a smile upon her face.

Within the second and third day all three Banshees had been stripped of their engines, weaponry, and other useful systems, leaving just hulks. Which were then hauled away for scrap.

The first job that presented itself to the assembled team was the engine mounts. Looking at them, it was clear that they had to be radically altered. And this _little_ job had taken almost three days for each set of engine mounts.

The wiring systems had been stripped and replaced with that from the Banshee's then the first of the engines were offered up to the mount. And the hard job of fabricating the joints, and the engines started with earnest.

As the work continued the Arbiter had been keeping a close look on Mre'al she had a team of four other Sangheili engineers. The Arbiter was impressed, Mre'al not only had the Human's working as team, and she also had the four engineers all working as one.

Maybe Rtas was right entrusting the role of Sub-Shipmaster upon her, only time would tell. It was while he was at his console overseeing the smooth running of his ship that the onboard systems alerted him to a new contact.

The Shadow of Intent had been heading towards Earth ever since her encounter with the Albion, however at a slow round about speed. She been running at stealth, so if they did discover a contact, as they had done now, then they would have the upper hand.

The Vessel was on the uttermost limits of the Shadow of Intent's scanning range. As soon as the vessel was scanned something appeared to be very much out of the ordinary.

The vessel was 385 meters in length, by 50 meters width, by 85 meters height. She looked akin to a predator, a true warship without any doubt, and in displayed a name upon its hull; USCM Daimios. Its engine signature was similar to the Albion's so logically this would be an Earther vessel.

However this Daimios did indeed seem to have power, it was just hanging in space, motionless.

"Scan for life signs" The Arbiter commanded as he mused this situation, something did not seem right here.

"Indeterminate life signs, we cannot seem to get a clear reading from the vessel."

"Are they blocking us, have they detected our approach?" The Arbiter enquired, as he ordered the ship to battle stations.

As the Alarms rang out through the vessel; Mre'al and the rest of the crew dropped what they were doing and ran to their stations. Johnson ordered his men to sound off, and prepare for possible action.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

It had been ten minutes since the alarms had rung out across the vessel; Johnson, Mre'al and the Arbiter were gathered around a display console. They were looking at what had been deduced from scanning the Daimios.

"She is heavily armed," the Arbiter pointed to the weapons platforms dotted around the Daimios.

"Indeed she is," Johnson replied, before continuing; "…..If I'm reading these scans correctly she's powered by a fusion generator, of some kind, though I am not sure just what she's using for fuel. If we return to the weapons systems, she is armed with Missile launches, and some kind of particle beam weapon system. We also have four twin turret railguns, here, here and here. And this looks like some kind of mine deployment system."

"Yes I would have to agree with you Sergeant, I would advise caution as we approach here." Mre'al said as she continued to study the sensor returns.

"Although I would say on the positive side, she has no shield admitters and therefore no shielding of any kind." The Arbiter replied. Then both Mre'al and the Arbiter turned to look at each other.

"It would be best if we send someone that has the ability to use a camouflage system." Mre'al stated before continuing; "..Therefore I have a team leader, which would be more then suitable. If we supply him with four grunts as well, that should suffice."

"And whom are you thinking of sending on this mission sub-shipmaster?"

"I have selected Berk."

"You've got to be shittin' me" Johnson replied almost swallowing a cigar he had been smoking.

The Arbiter looked at Johnson but said nothing, although silently he had to agree with the human. Although Berk was a special operations trooper, could he pull this off, as of yet he had no leadership skills.

"Then Mre'al continue" The Arbiter said slowly as he turned to face Mre'al. "Once the vessel has been boarded and secured, Johnson will present himself."

"Yeah, but wont that be construed as some kind of aggressive act?" Johnson questioned.

"Indeed, that is why you will begin a dialog with the vessel as you approach, if they are indeed friendly, then you can board the vessel. Once there you will introduce yourself as a long lost colony."

"I can live with that, and if they don't want to talk." Johnson continued as he drew in another puff of smoke.

"Then I will leave that to you and Berk to decide upon a course of action." The Arbiter said in a candid manor.

"I would ask sir that we can wait until Beta one is space ready, which should be within the next few days. This would give us more time to scan the vessel. Not to mention I could use Cortana to interface with any human built computer system. Especially models similar to the one we discovered on the Albion."

"Mre'al, how long until the human vessel is ready to launch?"

"Arbiter, Beta one will be ready in thirty six hours"

The Arbiter mulled over the pros and cons, should they go now, or wait. After all, the advantages of the human AI could swing this one way or another.

"Very well Sergeant, your mission will be a go within thirty six hours."

Johnson nodded towards the Arbiter before making his way off the command deck and back towards Beta one.

"Arbiter, I will take my leave of you, and will advise Berk of the mission he has to lead."  
"Very well sub-shipmaster."

With that Mre'al also left the command deck.

**Briefing Room Shadow of Intent**

Berk had been summoned to a Briefing room, he didn't know why. He'd been there on several occasions, as part of a group. However never on his own, that was until now.

As he entered the room he was surprised to see four Grunts and Mre'al looked at him.

"You took your time Berk; even the Grunts beat you here."

A small titter of laughter rung out from three of the assembled Grunts; followed by whispering of them beating Berk.

However one Grunt was not joining in, he was standing a little to one side of the other three, almost as if the others didn't want much to do with him. This Grunt Berk immediately recognized as it was Grim'brel.

To say that Grim looked at little down trodden was an understatement, true he was happy to be here, but when his own kind did not want to have him around then it made it kind of painful for the little guy.

"Hay Grim its good to see you." Berk said as he pattered the little guy on the back, which brought a small smile on the Grunts face.

"Me good be." Grim'brel replied much to the annoyance of the others.

"Berk, if I can have you attention, in thirty six hours you will be leading an expedition to the Daimios, a human warship from this Universe. Sergeant Johnson will be accompanying you; he will try to establish radio contact. If that fails however, you are to lead a boarding party. You orders are, search the vessel and establish its condition and report back to the Shadow of Intent for further instruction. Do you have any questions?"

Berk thought for a moment, as more then one question flew thought his mind. Like most of the crew they'd all heard of Mre'al's promotion. But Berk had thought that he may lose his friendship with Mre'al, as her work load and responsibilities had increased.

He'd wished that he could show his true feelings for her, but knew this would at this point be inappropriate. And the question remained as she marched onwards up through the ranks, would she even look at him?

Inwardly Berk sighed before he began to speak; "Why do we wait thirty six hours?"

"We wait for beta one to be refitted, and space worthy."

"You have to be kidding me?" He said in disbelief, he'd seen the state of Beta one when she'd been brought back on board. That vessel fly again, he found it highly unlikely.

"Berk, you will in thirty six hours be commencing your mission in beat one. These four Grunts are your troops, equip them as you see fit for the mission ahead. DISMISSED!"

With that she turned and walked out of the room, had he hit a raw nerve asking about Beta one?

"Grim, you are to be equipped with standard weaponry, however you will be in over all command of the other three Grunts, they will answer to you, and you will answer to me."

"Ko, oh sorry OK" Grim corrected himself.

The other three Grunts exchanged worried glances at each other.

**Thirty six hours later – Beta one **

Mre'al, Samantha and Rebecca stood look at each other and the hard work that they'd all put in to the Beta on project. Johnson walked into the bay and let fly a long whistle.

"Now Ladies that is a thing of pure beauty."

"We did good then" Samantha replied in a sly over tone.

Before them was a completely refitted Beta one, a Pelican but with one hell of an upgrade. The hull had been removed and replaced with that of a phantoms hull plating, she looked a hybrid, and the upgrades did not finish there.

Handing Johnson a can Rebecca laughed "This is my favourite bit of the new design; throw the can at the ship."

"Say what?" Johnson replied.

"Just throw the damn can!" Snapped Samantha, who then winked at Mre'al.

Johnson let out a brief sigh, before he hurled the can towards the Pelican. As it hurtled towards the hull a bubble, reddish in colour formed. The can struck the bubble and was thrown off at an angle.

"I'll be damned, shields!" Johnson remarked.

"That's not all sergeant if you'd please follow me…" Mre'al said before continuing. "…If we look at the front of the Pelican, we have replaced the chain gun emplacement with that of a weapons pod from a Banshee. And if we look under the each wing we have installed weapon turrets from the Phantom. However this has come at a cost, you'll have noticed we have had to remove the Pelican's ability to carry other ground based vehicles. And continue to extend the hull, from the cockpit all the way along to the end section. This is because of the power requirements of the vessel; within the rear section is the drive section from a phantom. So therefore she is more of a troop carrier then anything else."

Johnson just looked opened mouthed, along the side of the Pelican was a long hatch, Mre'al informed him, that akin to a Phantom this swings open to allow troops to alight.

"We need to give this sucker a name." Johnson replied.

"If I may sir, I have a name, that I think Mre'al here would approve of."

This caught Mre'al's attention as she cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Well spit it out Private"

"Yes sir, I would like to call her the Rtas"

Mre'al was lost, she in truth did not know what to say, let alone think. It meant so much for her to know that this vessel was to be named after her Father.

"Thank you" she half whispered a response.

Inside the Rtas the improvements were easy to define, the human control systems had been retro fitted with controls and displays from the Phantom.

Also the main console display had been kept from beta one, this held within her holo emitters. And as they came closed Cortana flickered into view, she smiled and spoke; "Welcome to the Rtas, please make yourself at home." In truth she was a little uneasy at the upgrades to start with. But as they had worked improving system after system her doubt left her.

And once the work had been completed she was totally impressed. The Rtas was faster meaner and sleeker then she'd been previous to the improvements.

"If you would care to look here, here and here…"Cortana began as she pointed out to certain spots around the inertia of the Rtas. "…You will see holo embitters, these means I can walk clear round the vessel, not to mention I can give full heads up display of the surrounding areas of space."

With that she closed her eyes and spoke softly." Logging onto the Shadow of Intent's season arrays…..displaying."

As she spoke the inertia of the vessel dimmed, and the emitters projected a three hundred and sixty degree projects of space around the Shadow of Intent in real time.

Everyone was speechless, they'd knew that Cortana had been working with the engineer upon a secret project, but did not know what it was. Now they'd finally discovered what the project was.

"Impressive" Johnson muttered.

"I try" Cortana replied with a smile.

After the tour of the Rtas, Mre'al waited outside with Johnson.

"So you think he's got it within him to lead this little joyride?" Johnson asked. He'd not been out on a solo mission with Berk as of yet; but like all Sangheili he could handle himself.

The doors to the hanger bay hissed open, four grunts waddled in, lead by Berk.

Mre'al looked towards the assembled team; "Very good Berk carry on"

Berk snapped a salute then led the Grunts into the Rtas.

Johnson smiled at Mre'al "wish us luck" he said as he boarded the Rtas followed closely by Private Wagg.

Settling into the pilot's chair, Samantha Wagg let slip a sigh. "Home again" She whispered to herself. Johnson who had been checking the payload of troops, making sure they had been securely fastened. Returned to the cockpit and sank into the seat next to Private Wagg.

"Troops in and ready Private, take us out"

"Yes sir" Private Wagg replied as she took the controls of the Rtas. The first thing she noticed was how responsive they were compared to that of Beta one.

"All engines running five by five" Cortana's voice echoed across the com system.

Slowly she brought forward thrust to the engines, as the Rtas took to space for the first time.

"This is Rtas we are free and clear of the Shadow of Intent, and are starting our run" Private Wagg stated.

"Confirmed Rtas, good hunting" the Arbiter replied.

The Rtas to start with was hard to control, and took some use to control her, if she even over compensated on the controls by less then an inch, the vessel lurched this way or that.

However within the first five minuets, Samantha had got the controls down pat, and flew at full burn towards the awaiting vessel.

"This is Sergeant Major Johnson of the UNSC to the Daimios do you read me?"

No replay was forthcoming.

"I say again this is Sergeant Major Johnson of the UNSC to the Daimios do you read me?"

Again no reply.

"Berk, we going in for hard seal; get your squad ready."

"Confirmed Johnson" Berk replied.

Berk looked at the four Grunts; he handed out plasma grenades to the Grunts, and took four for himself.

"Check your weapons, and be ready for soon we board the Daimios"

He took his Carbine, checked to make sure it had a full charge, and snapped it into place on his back.

He took the remaining time to check his armour, camouflage systems and shielding. Finally taking his sword he placed it too his side, now he was ready.

The Grunts each checked their weapon in turn, and readied themselves.

"Hay Grim," Johnson called out, "Got something for you."

"Hmm, what got you for me?"

The other Grunts looked at him a little strangely.

"Here just pop this cam here." He said as he clicked a small camera and microphone system to the grunts head.

"NOW you're ready for the fight." He said as he slapped Grim on the back.

"bbbuurrrrrrp" Replied Grim followed by "Me sorry"

Berk looked towards Johnson, "Hmm must remember to do that myself sometime." The other grunts edged slightly away from Berk.

Walking back to the cockpit he sat back down. "Cortana, can you display the vid feed from Grim's Head Cam?"

"Of course" She replied as a small screen appeared to light up to the right of Johnson, on it was displayed the vital signs and heart rate along with video feed from the little guy.

The Rtas slowly backed to the port; boy was this sucker ugly, yes she was a warship of that there was no doubt.

"Cortana can you link to the ships computer system.

"Standby……………standby………….lock successful, strange the AI higher functions have been terminated. However I have rudimentary controls. As in docking bay doors, which I might add are opening now."


	7. Let there be demons

**Chapter Six****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Let there be Demons –

It had all gone wrong, Berk along with Grim were running for their respective lives, they were being chased, by demons. It had all started so well, but now, he shuddered, as Berk shouldered his weapon and squeezed off another round, the creatures head exploded throwing its blood everywhere. As it did so, another creature screamed in rage.

'How many demons were there on this vessel of the damned?'

Already three of his squad were missing taken by the demons; only he and Grim'brel were left.

Suddenly an eight foot tall demon dropped to the floor before him and roared in rage. Its pure black skin seemed to glisten. It crouched to an attack pose as its tail slammed into the floor just to the right of Berk. If he'd not moved at the last moment he would have been slain. Dropping his Weapon he drew his sword and charged headlong into the demon screaming.

**Thirty minutes previously **

As the Rtas slowly ascended through the first set of vast airlock doors, they closed behind her. Red flashing lights filled the airlock chamber, as the doors above slowly slide open.

Once again the Rtas began its upward journey, until it was clear of the airlock doors; Private Wagg eased the Rtas to a perfect landing to the left hand side of the Airlock. Next to another weird looking vessel, it was obviously a drop ship of some kind.

"Hay looks like the locals like drop ships too." Samantha commented as she brought the two gun torrents to a passive status.

Johnson smiled at Samantha, "Looks like them do"

"Berk are you ready to deploy? Cortana see if you can infiltrate the computers, to give Berk some Kind of layout. Private Wagg, keep the engines running and ready for immediate dust off at the slightest sigh of trouble."

"Yes sir" snapped both Cortana and Samantha almost in unison.

"We are ready to depart" Berk replied to Johnson.

Johnson looked at the on display from Grim's head cam. He could see the other Grunts; they were checking their weapons one last time, as was Berk.

"You have a go" Johnson replied as he flicked a switch on the console and the side doors slid silently open.

As the doors opened the Grunts jumped out first followed by Berk, who immediately drew his Carbine.

"Close the doors, we are onboard the Daimios, seal the Rtas." Berk whispered into his whisper mic.

"Confirmed, good hunting Berk." Cortana replied as the doors hissed closed.

The four Grunts lead with Berk behind, each of them holding there weapons tightly in their little hands.

As they walked towards a bulk head they looked round at this docking bay. It was white and large; there were missiles of some design on racks upon the rear wall.

Looking at the image from Grim's cam, they could see there were fourteen of these. A small flashing light alerted Sam that the sensors had picked something up.

"There Nuclear Sir, about forty megatons each, I just hope one of the little guys don't go round tapping them!"

"Yeah that would really make my day" Laughed Johnson, as he looked towards the Drop ship which was docked next to them.

"Cortana, can you see if you can get anything from that drop ship over there. It may contain extensive data recordings, which we may not be able to retrieve from the main computer core."

"Of course Sergeant, checking for open data ports, please wait."

"Confirmed, bringing the computer core online, and transferring records, complete. Sergeant, this drop ship can be remote piloted. And it would be useful to have at least one more drop ship. I know we have the Rtas and the Shuttle from the Albion, but this ship is almost primordial in design."

"You're asking the wrong person Cortana and you know that. If you want to know if you can bring it home and keep it, you're going to have to ask the Arbiter."

"You make it sound like some feral animal, which needs to be brought home and cared for." Cortana laughed.

**Meanwhile within the corridors of the Daimios**

Berk lead the small group of Grunts forward, each room they came across they searched. For the first set of rooms, things looked normal, save for one thing the lack of power and humans. True there were signs of life, books left open, equipment scattered here and then. But it was not long before one of the Grunts squeaked, "Look what me found."

Berk retraced his foot steps towards where the Grunt was located. There was a large hole; the edges of which were clearly melted. Looking downwards they could see the deck below, and there was a clear melting of the floor below. However it was fortunate enough that the deck plating had not given way.

Berk examined the hole, he didn't know what had caused this hole, but what ever it was it had happened some time ago.

He started to move slowly onward once again, however it was Berk that was make the next discovery.

The next set of doors hissed open before him, giving him access into the next segment of corridors. These however look nothing like the corridors that were behind him. These took on a round is shape, a black colour, and looked organic. Twisted pillars of material, that clung to the walls, given hollows and glistened.

The Grunts started to mutter something, looking round nervously almost as if they sensed something was not quite right.

Within the Rtas, all eyes were fixed upon the monitor.

"Where the fuck are they? There surroundings don't match up with any of the constructions that we've encounter so far. For want of a better word is completely alien." Johnson muttered to himself.

Private Wagg nodded; she was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

"Berk, this is Johnson, what the hell is that round you?"

"Sergeant, I am afraid I cannot answer you, for I have no idea." Berk whispered into his mic. "However..." He continued; "The temperature in this area is slightly higher then in the docking bays. One would have thought that it would be a steady temperature throughout the vessel."

"Agreed, however I would say that you….."

Johnson was but off by one of the Grunts looking wildly round, had they seen something or heard something. Strange that Berk had not, or had he.

"Johnson I will continue this conversation later, we have movement."

Looking round Berk couldn't see anything, true it was dark, but surely he could make out something, anything? But he could defiantly hear something, almost like movement. But if it were movement, then why did it sound as if it were coming from all directions.

The answer to the question come in a flurry of movement, one of the Grunts was backing slowly towards one of the walls. He checked his weapon, as in that exact moment a flash of blackness erupted out of nowhere. Something grabbed at the Grunts upper body and pulled him into the dark recesses from whence it had come.

The Grunt let out a frantic scream, as the rest of the team turned to see the legs of the Grunt disappearing from view.

The reason why Berk could hear movement from all direction was there WAS movement from all direction.

One Grunt turned to look franticly at the wall behind him, to see a demonic creature, mouth open, hissing coming towards him; the Grunt screamed and discharged his weapon directly into the demon. The head and shoulders of the creature exploded throwing a greenish yellow blood everywhere. Its blood covered the Grunts body, which instantly started to emit a high pitched scream in agony. His armour face and life support system started to melt. Within seconds there was nothing left of the Grunts head as his scream turned into a gurgle, his eyes, melted away and his hands franticly thrashed around. Then with a large explosion his methane tank ruptured, throwing bits of metal, Grunt and surrounding wall in all directions.

Berk and the other two Grunts ducked for cover, as debris was thrown from the explosion; "RETREAT NOW!" Screamed Berk.

As two eight fall tall demons dropped; one in front of them, and one behind. These creatures were bipedal, had long evil looking spines growing from there backs and tails.

As the demons opened there mouths and emitted an evil hiss, they could see a second pair of jaws within the first. Their tails were poised to attack anything that came into view, as one of the demon's tails sprang forward slamming into and out of the Grunt body. The demon lifted its tail and brought the Grunt who was thrashing around in sheer agony to head height. The Grunt had long since lost his weapon, but had presence of mind to weakly activate his four plasma grenades. As the Demons inner jaw within an instant erupted from its mouth and smashed into the Grunts scull, ending its misery. On seeing the Grunt activating the plasma grenades, Berk shouldered his weapon, and with two shoots dispatched the demon in front of him, and both Berk and Grim, started to run.

**Meanwhile in the Rtas**

A stunned crew watched the slaughter of the three Grunts and the Demons appeared from out of nowhere.

Johnson grabbed a carbine, slammed on three plasma grades and headed for the exit.

"Private, power up the turrets, set them to defensive five."

"WHAT you're insane if you get hit by a volley..."

"PRIVATE THAT WAS A GODDAM ORDER, NOT A SUGGESTION!" Barked Johnson, as he left the cockpit.

With a sigh Samantha made the correction to the turrets programming. With a loud hum power flowed and the turrets as they came alive.

"Good luck" she whispered.

"Amen to that" Cortana echoed.

Johnson jumped out of the Rtas, a turret instantly zeroed in upon Johnson. Within a briefest of seconds a tinge of panic swept through Johnson, the turret then returned to scanning the surrounding areas.

**Berk and Grim**

Grim screamed in sheer panic as the Demon dropped from the ceiling, Berk had thrown his carbine to one side. Drawn his sword and charged towards the Demon screaming. Instantly the Alien took a defensive stance. Berk jumped towards the Demon's mid rift, slicing as he continues his dive to the floor. The Plasma sword hissed a crackled as it sliced throw the Demons skin, as it did so, the fowl blood flew everywhere. The Demon raised its head and screamed in sheer rage and anger. And wildly lashed out with it claws in the direction of Berk. Who at this point had rolled out of range of the Demon, sprang to his feet and prepared him self to attack the Demon once again.

Grim'Brel saw a chance and grabbed a plasma grenade, and threw it. The grenade threw clear and true and landed upon the back of the Demon hissing, who instantly turned to face the terrified Grunt. Grim'brel dived to the left as Berk dived to the right. With a flash of blue the grenade went off. Dispatching the Demon, its acid was thrown high into the air. Both Grim'brel and Berk dived through the doors facing them and back into the normal corridor. As they landed they started to run as fast as they could, Berk could hear another four of these Demons chasing them. As they covered a hundred yards the doors burst open, four Demons were chasing after them, they were running along the walls, then scattered to the floor and leaped towards their pray.

Berk could see the next set of doors ahead through which he knew was the safety of the Rtas.

Grim was running for all his little legs were worth, but could not keep up with Berk, whom at that point was a good couple of yards ahead of him. Which meant the Demons were closing in, he had one option and unfortunately Grim'Brel knew only to well what it was. Grabbing a plasma grenade, he activated it, waited a second and dropped it directly upon the ground.

With its timer in effect cut shot it lessoned the time to detonate, Grim ran for all his might, as two Demons screamed and jumped at their prey. Knowing that this small creature was now theirs, with a blue flash and boom the grenade exploded, dispatching the two Demons. The Yellow greenish blood sprayed everywhere, Grim screamed in agony as it alighted upon his arm. Fortunately for him, it was just a drop or two, however unfortunately for him, his methane tank had taken the vast amount of the acid.

Alarms started to ring out within his equipment; Grim'brel screamed and swore to himself, it was not going to end like this, was it. His equipment was losing pressure, and this meant one thing, he cringed as he remembered the fate of his team member whose tank had ruptured.

Within the Rtas, a whoop of joy escaped from Samantha's lips as she watched Grim, he had balls, and it had taken them to pull of that little stunt which had dispatched the two Demons.

However this was short lived, as she looked at the display again, her heart sank, as she could see small vents of green steam starting to escape from Grim's methane tank.

"No Grim, damn it we can't lose him now."

"I have an idea..." Cortana began; "…there is a cryo chamber within the Drop ship for medical emergencies. I can rig the chamber so Grim could survive, but it would mean that we would have to bring the other drop ship with us. And we've not cleared it through Johnson or the Arbiter."

"Do I look as if I care?" Samantha spat, "…Warm up the engines of that thing, and prep the cryo pod. I'll inform Johnson of our plan."

To say Johnson was surprised when the Engines of the second drop ship burst into life was an understatement.

"Would any of you two ladies care to tell me why this thing has come to life?" Johnson asked angrily.

"Love to, Grim's tanks have been hit, cryo pod in drop ship, rigging it for Grim. You'll have to get him to the cryo pod at the rear of the craft strip him out of his life support gear and place him inside, GOT IT!" She snapped, before Johnson could say anything in reply, Samantha continued.

"THAT WAS A GODDAM ORDER JOHNSON, NOT A SUGGESTION"

"Yes ma'am" Johnson replied in stunned tones, he knew that one day if they ever got out of this shit, she'd be fine officer material.

Erupting through the doors, Berk and Grim'brel had successfully made it back to the Rtas. Grim look very much worse for ware, he was gasping for air, he saw the Rtas and spoke in slow painful measured words "Me…….made……home……me….did" Before he fell to the floor.

The two turrets had tracked both new contacts, but had classed them as friendless.

A split second later the doors once again burst opened, as another five Demons erupted through them.

This time the turrets burst into life, Johnson also squeezed of two rounds taken a Demon out that had been making its way towards the prone body of Grim. It back flipped as the rounds took its head clean off. Fortunately throwing the Demons blood upon the back wall, the area where the acid had hit formed a dark patch upon the wall. This then in turn started to hissed and burnt. As the wall slowly melted away, claws could be seen ripping away at the wall itself trying to gain access to the docking bay.

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME" Screamed Johnson.

The turrets changed to rapid fire, as Demon after Demon fell, another would take its place; the docking bay itself was filled with an acidic smell, and the sound of screams. The flooring where the Demons had fallen started to melt away too, this time quickly making its way through to the deck below. Beyond which was the outer hull then the vacuum of space.

Johnson had Grim, and was dragging him towards the second Drop ship as he made it inside he made two discoveries. One being a large vehicle a tank, or something similar judging by the large barrels of the guns. And the second was a prone body of a young woman, she had black hair and looked in her mid to late twenties. However there was no sign of life. Pushing onwards Johnson discovered the cryo chamber which now had green smoke filling its inertia, perfect for a Grunt, but no good for a human. Stripping Grim's armour off him, he shoved him unceremoniously into the chamber, and activated the hatched which with a hiss sealed the unconscious Grunt within. His methane tank was now starting to make worrying noises, so Johnson took it too an airlock hatch and threw it out towards the Demons.

Berk had been slowly backing up towards the opening airlock of the Rtas when a Demon appeared from nowhere, within an instant the turrets swung round and dispatched it. Its yellow green blood flew everywhere; Berk raised his arm to protect his face. However it was a moment or two too late, as small amounts of acid fell upon his face, arms and body armour. Berk had never felt pain like this before, he manage to drag himself onto the Rtas, and fell to the floor unconscious, the armour now all but destroyed, his face and arms now sported nasty acid burns.

"Johnson this is Private Wagg we are dusting off."

"Cortana, open both inner and outer docking bay doors, let the bastards eat space"

"Confirmed" Cortana replied as both sets of doors started to open, as they did so, everything with the docking bay started to fly towards open space. Missiles, Demons debris, all started to fly. All the time the weapons fire from the Rtas covered their escape as both drop ships hit opened space and returned to the Shadow of Intent.

"This is the Rtas requesting medical teams to docking bays as we have critically injured crew onboard, sending data records to you now." Private Wagg said as she sent the recordings of the ill fated mission.

"Confirmed Private Wagg, please confirm injuries." Mre'al replied to Samantha's urgent request.

"We have Grim'brel, and…" She said looking down at her monitor displaying the prone smoking body of Berk; "…We have Berk, both of which are critically injured, and I don't know if Berk will make it"

The words hung in the air like poisoned darts before they struck home, Mre'al fell backwards into the chair she was sitting within. The others on the Command deck started to say something to her; she looked blankly at each one of them. It was almost as if she had no idea what they trying to say, but what ever it was, the words came out muffled.

She turned her head to look at each one of them in turn, colour stared to fade from her face and the whole world stated to feel akin to a spinning top.

It was at that point, the Arbiter walked into view "mmmm….rrrrrr….eee'aaaalllll" His voice was distant and like the rest, sounded muffled.

She turned to look blankly at him, but said nothing, she saw the Arbiter lift his hand then slam it into the side of her face. Thwack, the shock brought her back round, she looked at the assembled crew.

"I'm okay, honest…" she said as she rubbed the side of her face which was now throbbing. "….Did you have to hit me so hard?" she snarled at the Arbiter, who in turn smiled.

"It worked did it not."

"Hmm, well yeah, okay thank you" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Your welcome" the Arbiter said as he turned to continue with his work.

Activate the Com to medical bay, Mer'al relayed Private Wagg's message, there was a gasp from Violet, then she replied "I'm on it", although her voice was breaking with emotion.

**Twelve hours later Medical bay**

Everything hurt his face, arms and body. The last thing Berk recalled was that he'd almost achieved his goal of returning the Rtas and to safety. Then he'd been attack by a Demon, and it had been hit from a round from one of the turrets. Then there was pain, lots of pain before everything went blank and he'd expected nothing but death. Although something felt wrong very wrong, although at the moment he could not quite put his finger upon what it was.

He steadied his self, he'd have to open his eyes to see where he was, a hand suddenly alighted upon his shoulder. Berk jumped, "Hi welcome back to the land of the living." A female voice said, it took a moment for him to place the voice, but when he did he smiled, "Thank you Private Wagg".

"Hay, call me Samantha."

"Violet, I think you'll want to come over here, Berk has just come round." Samantha called out.

There was a sound of something being dropped on the floor, followed by the sound of someone, more then likely Violet Berk presumed, racing over to his side.

"Berk……" Violet said softly as she held his right hand "your awake……" Her voice wavered before she broke down in floods of tears.

Berk tried to move his left arm to tap Violet on the shoulder, to tell her she'd be alright, when he found out what the problem was. He could not move his arm, "Why is my arm not responding?" Berk asked in a calm manor. It surprised himself; he'd wanted to scream '_why does my arm not work!' _

Violet couldn't say anything to him, she simply turned her head away, as more uncontrollable tears fell from her large eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Berk screamed as his temper finally gave out.

"BERK" Snapped Samantha, he turned his head quickly to face hers "WELL…"

"You listen to me solider…" Samantha began in a quite but angry tone, "….you were badly injured Berk, it's a miracle you made it out of there." She sighed, a long deep sigh, before continuing. "…Your arm and armour took a lot more damage then we had previously thought. Your armour is dead, but we can replace that, but your arm, I'm so sorry Berk, but your arm had to be amputated."

Berk went cold, very cold, and then one question sprang to mind, "So why can I still feel my fingers itching?"

**Command Deck- Shadow of Intent. **

The Arbiter and Mre'al had finished looking at the footage from Grim's head cam, what they saw made there blood run cold. The demons were everywhere onboard this vessel, the vessel was infected, she was beyond help.

"Bring main weapon to bear on the Daimios." Snapped Mre'al

"Confirmed"

"Neutralise it" Mre'al continued.

Deep within space the Shadow of Intent shimmered and phased into being. She increased her speed to flank, before her weapons lashed out at the Daimios. The Daimios shuddered as the first blast struck home. As the second and third blast hit the vessel, it disintegrated, within the vacuum of space demons could be seen thrashing around.

Looking at her monitor in disbelief Mre'al swore to herself.

"These Demons could survive in space? They're worse then the Flood!" She snarled, before ordering that each Demon be vaporized.

**Docking Bay**

Johnson had been categorising all the discoveries from the Drop ship they'd recovered from the ill fated Daimios mission.

"Damn now that's what I call well armed." Johnson muttered as he took the last pulse rifle from the weapons locker upon the drop ship.

He been informed from Rebecca; that these were the standard military issue for all marines. Along with something called a smart gun? Although there was none onboard this particular drop ship.

In total Johnson now had a pile of fourteen pulse rifles, and enough ammunition to keep them going for some time to come; all in all Johnson was one happy Sergeant Major.

The Drop ship was indeed an animal; she had weapons pods which would deploy from the mid and the forward section simultaneously, giving the drop ship a capacity to carry forty two missiles when fully loaded. Akin to the Pelican this drop ship had fully functional gatling gun under the cockpit. And this drop ship was fully loaded; it had obviously been primed for deployment prior to the demons infection of the Daimios.

And the so called tank, was in fact an APC, (armoured personal carrier), with a turret upon its rear or in its stowed poison. This could be brought to the top of the APC, or it would traverse to the rear of the vehicle into the stowed position. Along side of which was a gatling gun next to the cockpit window. It was indeed well armoured and had teeth to defend itself with.

The turret itself was a twin barrel affair, which could fire sizeable slugs each of which could rival any armaments fired by the scorpion tank. And from what Rebecca had said this was only the lightly armoured APC. So this begged the question if this was a light armoured vehicle, what the hell were the heavy armoured vehicles like?

And then there was the passenger who had been strapped into one of the seats with a five point harness. Johnson and Samantha were puzzled, technically she was dead. No readings, pulse or anything. Just dead however when a human technically died; the body took on a greyish tone to it. Then there was the unmistakeable smell of decay. Yet with this individual there was no trace of this at all.

"So what the hells wrong with her?" Samantha said looking at the female in front of her.

"Well she's dead, I think…" Johnson replied in a confused tone.

"Well yeah it's kinda hard to tell, you know when there are no bullet holes in her" giggled Samantha.

"Sergeant, Private Wagg" Rebecca greeted both of them, as she entered the passenger bay of the drop ship.

"Hi, Rebecca, we found this young woman, but she appeared to have died, there's no sign of life, nor cause of death."

A slow smile filtered across Rebecca's face.

Johnson looked upon this and cocked his head slightly to one side; "Would you like to tell me what you find so amusing here?"

"Oh nothing, it's just like you guys have never seen a synthetic before."

Both Johnson and Samantha looked at each other blankly.

"What's a synthetic?" Asked Samantha, she like Johnson looked totally confused.

"An android, but they hate that term and prefer to be called synthetic or artificial person, they're stronger have better hand eye coordination, that sort of thing."  
"SAY WHAT" Johnson barked; "A freaking android like in science fiction?" Johnson continued.

"Well from what I've seen of your culture, you have AI's correct, so this is just the logical next step. I find it hard to believe that your Earth never invested in an Android development programme." Rebecca replied her voice full of disbelief.

"We were kind of busy fighting a war, and fighting for the survival of the planet and our race." Samantha continued.

"Oh I see, well it should be a simple task to reboot her. It should be interesting to see what this individual can tell us. For I bet you she can fill in the gaps about her vessels fate."

**Three hours later, taking a lot longer then first stated.**

What had been discovered was that although her body and all systems were fine. There was no higher brain function. Her positronic brain was functional, but the programme which had once ran through it, was nothing more then faint memory of something that had once dwelled within. And any information would be locked deep inside of it.

News of this synthetic had travelled round the Shadow of Intent. Mre'al had requested access to this synthetic. She wanted to see what this fuss was about, she listened to the description supplied by Rebecca. A question hung in her mind '_how can these people have developed this android, and yet the FTL systems were so primitive?'_

As she finally came face to face with this synthetic, she was shocked at how life like it appeared. If she'd not know of its origin, then she would have presumed it was yet another dead human. But this was far more fascinating.

A thought seemed to form slowly within her mind. She smiled then shouted "YES, of course Cortana!"

Everyone who was within the drop ship stopped turned and looked at Mre'al.

"What about Cortana?" Johnson asked.

"Your AI's are designed to function with the computer systems of your capital ships correct? Running many complex programmes with the vessel."

"Yeah that's correct" Johnson replied.

"Well I give you a new vessel for her to connect to, something that she can, for want of a better word jump into. See what information lies within. Then jump out, I really don't know if she could be able to operate the Android, but it may be worth a try."

"Well you'd have to ask Cortana, if she agrees then you have a go, the information within this Android could be priceless."


	8. Of Androids and AI

**Chapter Seven****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Of Androids and AI's –

It had been a few hours since Mre'al had suggested trying to input Cortana's programme into the body of the Android. There were risks, everyone knew that. No more then Cortana herself. True she had been a vital system within her command ship. That was what she'd been designed for and this, well this was quite frankly fascinating, and terrifying all rolled into one.

However she'd agreed to do this, after all it was a body, but as Mer'al had pointed out she more then lightly wouldn't be able to control the body. More then lightly she would only be able to access rudimentary sub systems, nothing more then that, or could she?

She let her mind wonder for a moment, but what if _she could_ gain control of the Androids body. Then she would, dare she say it, be more then akin to her human colleagues? She could feel, touch, and see, or would it be like a warship sensors. It filled her with excitement, but then she thought for a moment, if she showed this excitement to anyone, would they pull the idea? Stop her, throw the Android into space or even worse destroy her? She could not let that happen, there was so much to lose, for her.

And there it was, this had now turned into, what she wanted. Rather then for the good of the mission. And her programming demanded that she protect her human shipmates. Even if that meant her own death.

But this was so much more, it could be a new lease of life, however they were waiting for an answer.

"Me'al, hook me up, let's get the show on the road." Cortana said with a determined tone playing within her voice.

There was no going back, even if she wanted to.

It had taken a further thirty minuets to rig up a temporary bridge system from Cortana's holo emitters into the androids brain.

"Cortana, this is Rebecca Green, can you hear me?"

"Yes Lt Green, I can hear you, and I'm ready to begin."

The bridge system was a set of fibre optic wiring, into the Android, in the middle of the wiring was a small computer. Or as Mre'al had said, after all it was of her own design, a holding cell. This surprisingly did not sit well with Cortana who preferred the term a midway station or midway point.

"Cortana, we have a green light in the holding…sorry midway point." Rebecca confirmed as Mre'al replied "Confirmed"

"Punch it" Cortana replied, as she hoped this would work.

Upon the small display screen, a capital C signified Cortana, this left one end of the cable, and was displayed flashing as it traversed to the midway point.

"Okay so far so good" Mre'al said as she closed off one end of the cable, and opened up the second, which lead to the Android.

"Now for the tricky part;" Mre'al said softly, as she clicked a switch. The capital C started to move again slower then before, making its way towards the Android.

"It seems to be moving slower." Rebecca commented, as she watched the display.

"Yes, it is part of the safety system I put into the device, it throttles down the transfer rate. So there's no chance of Cortana's programme losing its consistency."

As the flashing C slowly closed upon its target, it seemed too slow its rate of transfer once again, to almost half in previous rate.

Finally the flashing C came to the end of the cable, and locked into position. As it did so a green light flickered into being on the midway point.

"Confirmed lock, we are……" An alarm rang out on the display; it was from the holo emitters. They hummed and hissed viciously, a smell of burning shortly followed this, as the console within the Rtas, was encompassed within a shower of sparks, followed by black smoke.

"Noooooo!" Snapped Mre'al; "What the hell's happened?"

"Looks like the consoles dead." Johnson replied as he looked at what had once been a rather smart unit.

"What about Cortana, please tell me you still have her" Johnson continued as the thought of losing the AI filled him with anger.

"I hate to disappoint you…" An unknown voice said; "…but reports of my untimely demise are incorrect."

Mre'al turned to look at the Android, her eyes were still closed, she had not as yet moved, but there was a definite smile upon her face.

"Hmm have to get use to this new voice!"

**Medical Bay – Shadow of Intent**

Violet over looked Grim's stats, which were stable, however they were not all that great. What had surprised her; was the amount of human's who had come to visit him, within the short period if time that he'd been here. Compared to the Grunts, to which there had only been one, Grim's brother, Trim'brel.

Grim had suffered from minor acid burning; it was not as severe as Berk's, but enough to discolour his skin. There were now three large patches of white skin, on his face, belly and arm.

He'd been transferred from the make shift life support pod, that had been the cryo chamber upon the drop ship. To a specialised unit within the medical bay, this had saved his life.

"How's the hero coming along?" One of the human's had enquired.

"Oh he's doing as well as can be expected, with a little luck he should be out of here in a few days time, all being well."

"Hey that's good to here, if there's anything that we can do, then just get on the blower and shout." He continued.

Violet looked confused, "What is a blower, and why should I shout, would it not be easier to use the ships com system?"

The private sighed heavily and left the room; "Was it something I said?" Violet asked herself.

Berk was on the other side of the medical bay, he was feeling very down, when all of a sudden, and a familiar voice said something.

"Hay hero how you feeling?" Mer'al asked as she appeared from behind a wall.

Berk looked towards the open doorway as Mre'al slowly walked through.

"Oh you know, could be better, I would of given my right arm to see you, and wouldn't you know, you came! So all in all it was worth it" He tried to laugh, however pain reeked through his body.

A rare emotion played across Mre'al's face, a look of concern. She held her arm out as if to touch him arm. "Berk… I" She began

"Sub-commander to command" the com announced.

"Damn," Snapped Mre'al. "Look, I'm sorry." She began.

Berk looked at her and smiled, "Saved by the bell, you better get going to see what they want sub-commander"

And with that she turned to leave before turning her head one last time at Berk, "Take care Berk" She said before leaving.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

Mre'al strode into the command deck, as she did so; she noticed that the Arbiter was watching a monitor. This was displaying two earth vessels approaching their location; they were an identical design to the Daimios.

"It appears the Earth vessels have come to find the Daimios." The Arbiter said in a slow measured voice.

"Status of the two vessels" Mre'al enquired to the Arbiter.

"They appear to be slowing, there are life signs onboard. And they are sending out a voice transmission Arbiter" A voice from the command deck informed them both.

"This is the USCM vessel Intrepid to unknown vessel, state your intention" The voice was human, there was no doubt of that.

"Send for Sergeant Major Johnson" Mre'al shouted.

"I repeat this is the USCM vessel Intrepid to unknown vessel, state your intentions or we will fire upon you."

"Weapons systems are powering up Arbiter" voice came from the Command deck.

"Raise our shields, and power weapons, but do not fire upon them…yet"

One Rail gun swung into action, take aim at the Shadow of Intent, it moved slightly to one side, then fired a warning shot across the bow of Shadow of Intent.

The Arbiter growled, did these fools always shoot first, and then ask questions later?

Johnson appeared upon the command deck just another message was received.

"This is your final warning; the next volley will not miss"

"Oh hell" Johnson said softly.

"Indeed…" replied the Arbiter "…It would appear that we require your assistance."

Johnson walked over to the Arbiter, nodded, as the com signal was opened ready for him.

"This is Sergeant Major Johnson of the UNSC; we've had trouble with our com system; hence our delay in responding."

There was a slight pause before a reply.

"This is Commodore Williamson of the USCM Intrepid, did you say UNSC, can you confirm?" The voice seemed to have a doubting tone to it.

Johnson sighed deeply before continuing; "Commodore, you are correct I did say UNSC, United Nations space command, we on onboard the Shadow of Intent a Sangheili vessel."

There was a brief pause, with the sound of voices whispering in the background, and then the Commodores spoke again.

"United Nations? There's not been a United Nations upon earth for decades, so please excuse me if I seem to be a little sceptic. What the hell is a San…erm Sanggheili did you say?"

"Yes Commodore, do you use visual communications? If so we can use them to confirm what we're saying."

"Confirmed Sergeant, we will start broadcasting visual now." True to his word upon the display screen was a man in a grey military uniform, with two men standing behind him. Commodore Williamson was a middle age white male, whose face displayed the scares of years within the service. On his chest were servile ribbons which belonged to the medals to which he had been awarded over years of service.

Upon his face was a look of utter surprise as he looked upon Sergeant Johnson, he was as he claimed to be a human. Dressed in a military uniform, behind him were two aliens, the men behind the Commodore wore an expression of horror.

Sergeant Johnson recognised the expression; it needed to be dealt with quickly;

"This is the Arbiter, the Shipmaster of the Shadow of Intent, and this is Mre'al 'Vadum Sub-shipmaster." He continued as he pointed to each of them in turn.

"You'll have to excuse me, it's the first time we've come across a true Alien before."

"I would hate to contradict you, but it appeared that the crew of the Daimios had contact with a hostile Alien race. As we encounter them when we boarded the vessel…"

The Arbiter began.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Snapped the Commodore, his face flushed with colour, how dare these creatures board one of their vessels.

Johnson jumped into the conversation before it spiralled out of control.

"Commodore, we approached the Daimios in one of our drop ships, broadcasting a signal asking for permission to dock. However there was none. I must point out that she was a drift in space. We boarded the vessel to give humanitarian aid, if any were needed. But we found the vessel appeared to be abandon. Our search team was sent into the vessel, what they found was a hostile Alien present, which attack us on sight. We lost three of our own over there. And let me tell you sir, were damned lucky to make it back in one piece."

"Sergeant that is prosperous, what proof do you have to back up your fantastic story? And where the hell is the Daimios now?"

Johnson took a deep breath, before Mre'al answered, with the worst possible answer.

"She was a threat so we neutralised her!" She snarled, how dare this, this ape talk to Johnson in that way, did he have no honour?

Johnson closed his eyes knowing damn well what the response would be.

"YOU DESTROYED A SHIP OF THE LINE!" He was almost jumping with rage, the communication channel was cut as all weapons on both human vessel aimed at the Shadow of Intent.

"Oh shit" Johnson snapped.

"Arbiter both human vessels have charged weapons, and are firing."

The Shadow of Intent rocked as the ordnance from both vessels smashed into the shields, this insult could not go unanswered.

"Destroy their offensive capabilities" The Arbiter snapped.

**Command Deck USCM Intrepid**

"We have a firing solution five by five" The armoury officer announced. As all weapon systems were locked upon the very Alien looking vessel, the Shadow of Intent.

"Yeah and who the hell gives a name to a ship like, the Shadow of Intent. Well boo yah, your about to go bomb bang alang", joked another member of the bridge crew.

They'd never met anyone that could withstand the awesome power of an Earth Cruiser, and now this very pretty ship was about to become just so much space junk.

"We have a go code from the Excelsior Commodore, what are your orders?"

"Fire!"

As all weapons systems targeted, then fired, volleys of missiles and slugs from the rail guns of both vessel raced towards its targets. As the ships fired, onboard the Intrepid the bridge crew cheered, however this was short lived. As the ordnances impacted upon the shields of the Shadow of Intent, the feeling of the crew changed in an instant, and was summed up by the words of one of the crew men, "OH SHIT!"

The next few seconds filled the Commodore with dread, as beam weapons lashed out from the many weapons ports of its seemed to be doomed vessel. And in an instant victory had been dashed, and they were looking down the barrel of defeat.

Across the instrumentation of the bridge, alarm codes and alarms rang out.

"There targeting our weapons platforms" Screamed a crewman.

At that point the Commodore expected nothing but death, however the attack ended just as soon as it had began.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

"Report" Mre'al said in a calm manor.

"Both vessels have been nullified, sub-shipmaster."

"Very good, shall we try again Johnson; I think we have just proved a point"

Johnson watched the ease at which they'd nullified both vessels. His mind raced back to Reach: when hundreds of Covenant vessels had dispatched countless vessels of the UNSC. At which point they'd found out they were no longer as tough as they'd thought. Pretty much how he guessed the Commodore was feeling right about now, but at least they were alive.

"Okay open a channel to the Intrepid" Johnson said softly.

The channel flicked onto a scene of total chaos, crewmen were running frantically trying to restore systems that had been hit by the attack.

"Come to gloat", snapped the Commodore.

"It was you that opened fire on us, be thankful you're still alive Commodore."

Snarled the Arbiter, who was in no mood for small talk with this pathetic ape.

"You could have destroyed us, why did you stop?" The Commodore asked plainly.

"As I said we had no reason to destroy you, now as I was saying before you attacked us. We have a recording of our encounter with these hostile Aliens, we can send it over to you, if you like, or would you like to try and attack us again?" Johnson replied.

An awkward silence followed before the Commodore replied, "We stand down"

"Good choice Commodore…" Johnson replied as he took out a cigar and lit it, he took a long hard drag from it before blowing smoke outward.

"We're not from around here, much more I'd not like to discuses on an open com channel. That is why I would like to invite you and three of your men over to the Shadow of Intent where we can discuss matters. I give you my word that you will be quite safe while onboard."

A look of concern filtered across the man to the left of the Commodore, as he spoke with an urgent tone within his voice.

"Sir I must protest, it is highly irregular for a flag officer to partake on a mission to an enemy combatant."

"If I may Commodore, I will guarantee your safety, for believe you me, if we wanted you dead, then we would not be having this conversation."

"True Sergeant there is that…" Mused the Commodore before continuing"…However I would like to bring an armed team with me."

A look of alarm slowly spread along Mre'al's face. "Commodore, if you were to bring armed men with you, then they would have to wait within the drop ship. Or surrender there arms, before they were allowed to precede any further then the docking bays."

"I will have to discuses this with my XO; I will contact you within then next ten standard minutes."

"We look forward to hearing from you" Johnson replied, as the channel went dead.

**Somewhere deep within space**

He watched the meeting of the two cultures, scoffed as the human's from this universe opened fire on a vastly superior vessel. And lost, there arrogance was breathtaking, almost as theirs had been before the fall of his race.

His mind raced back to the creation of the ultimate weapon, the weapon that promised so much, yet delivered so little.

The only thing it had given was a runaway cascade of failures, which turned into their nightmare, which even now thousands of years later, was still wreaking havoc.

And so it came to this, this one lost vessel, could be harvested, processed and used to procreate a new generation of his kind. This then could be used to end the nightmare, which had begun so long ago.

"It is time, computer, and jump to preset co-ordinates" The strange shaped vessel jumped from its location as it began to bear down on its prey.

**Command Deck USCM Intrepid**

"So it appears we have little choice to…."

"Commodore, fresh contact appeared on scope, unknown configuration."

"Damn, it's not another one of theirs, is it?" The Commodore questioned, gesturing towards the Shadow of Intent.

"Negative sir, hold, were getting a match…SHIT"

"Explain shit ensign!"

"Its locked on LV426, it's the derelict…"

"Double check that solider, that vessel had been dead for thousands of years, so why is one here."

The answer came within seconds of that question being posed, as the vessel opened fire, within the first three salvos the Excelsior was nothing more then debris, and floating bodies.

"Get me the Shadow of Intent NOW!"

The Intrepid shook violently as another set of ordnance hit home, the hull buckled slightly as emergency bulk heads slammed into place. Protecting the heart of the vessel, however this was at the expense of other sections. Meanwhile deep in space twelve unfortunate souls had been blasted into the hostile vacuum, their lives snuffed out.

The Shadow of Intent swung effortlessly into the firing arc of the hostile vessel, protecting the Intrepid. As it did so, it opened fire, sending beam after beam, smashing into the hostile contact. At the same time, smaller craft sprang into the fray. Like angry wasps attacking a larger foe.

Three Seraph-class Star fighters engaged the hostile contact, darting around it, with ease, sending blue bolt after bolt of plasma towards their foe. Which in turn, struggled to keep its head above water. Within the briefest amount of time, the vessel was listing, venting atmosphere.

The three fighters, returned to the Shadow of Intent, as they did so a field of energy grasped hold of the Intrepid. And the Shadow of Intent accelerated away, and jumped to slip space, with the Intrepid in tow.

**Command Deck - USCM Intrepid**

From looking at death and defeat, the crew of the Intrepid saw just how much damage this one pretty ship could do, if needed to. All of a sudden, it became painfully aware just how foolhardy they'd been. Assuming that in their mind the all powerful Earth vessel could have been any kind of threat at all.

Sergeant Major Johnson appeared on screen, as the three smaller fighters had neutralized the vessel that had been designated as derelict one.

"Hold on to something and enjoy the ride." The transmission ended, as the Intrepid shuddered once again. Had the Shadow of Intent began an attack on them, to finish them off? Horrified looks were exchanged between the bridge crew, as they accelerated far beyond any speed that an Earth vessel had ever reached. Somehow they'd grasped them with some kind of Alien technology, and what happened next blew there minds away, they entered slip space.


	9. My Kingdom for an arm

**Chapter Eight****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--My kingdom for an arm–

It had been three hours since they'd entered Slip space, and the Intrepid bridge crew had started to realise just how advanced this new culture was. They had been in communication with Johnson and the Arbiter. Although friendly, it had been noted that they'd been sparing with the information that they'd offered. And as yet, they had not said where they were from.

It would normally take the Intrepid eight months to get home. However they were informed that they would be Earth bound in a little over four hours. Most of the crew were please, for this meant no freezer time, which was a bind, but it's all they had.

Commodore Williamson looked at the Shadow of Intent, all scans had been reflected back in essence revealing nothing. The only Intel they had was from the video feed of the vessels Combat capabilities, and three smaller fighter craft.

Then there was the fact of an Alien working with humans, true this Sergeant Major Johnson was human. However, Williamson thought to himself, as he stroked his chin. What an Earth was the UNSC, he'd claimed to be from. United Nations, he learnt about them and their ideals when he was at school, but they could not be connected could they?

And then there was the fact of the company, Wayland Yutani, they'd do just about anything to gain a foot holed with this kind of technology. He shuddered as he recalled just what kind of underhanded tactical they were prepared to use. If it suited them, they'd manipulate the situation to achieve their own goals, the military was just another tool for them. They'd developed most of the military's hardware. And therefore believed that they could be called on when the time was needed.

In special cases they'd have operatives onboard a vessel; the Marines called them corps soldiers. They were better armed, and had all the latest toys. Where as the military well they'd just have to wait for them to finish the so called 'testing' stages. Before they'd be put into general circulation, but that could take up to two years. And what's more they seemed almost to be watered down versions as them. Always giving the crops an edge to which they were not afraid to use.

The Door to the Command deck opened, the Commode turned round, and he had a good idea who it was, but just needed to be sure.

Special Agent Robertson looked back at him, even his boat had its own Crops guy and this was him. Things were about to turn a whole lot more interesting. With a sigh the Commodore smiled, "Yes Mr Robertson how can I help you?"

**Medical bay – Shadow of Intent**

Berk sat in bed, his mood was a dark as the blackness of space, and Violet had just fitted upon his stump, the skeletal part of his new arm. It was metal; he'd been told that when he could learn to control this, they would fit the outer skin to the device. If only it could be that easy, he looked down at the thing. It took some getting use to not seeing his arm, and seeing this thing.

Violet had said to him, "Start small, try and activate the fingers."

He looked down at the finger, which in fact were metal representations of fingers.

"I can move my finger, I MUST move my fingers" He snarled to himself, looked at the offending items on the end of his new so called arm; nothing happened.

His nerves had been connected with the bio fibber optic cables of the new arm. He could feel something, but he was not sure what if anything.

Closing his eyes, Berk tried again to concentrate on his fingers. "Must start small, come on you damn finger move!" Nothing, again he tried even harder, and this time he was sure he could feel an itching sensation. Now Berk knew he could feel that, something new, so if he could feel that, then surly it would not take much more to move his finger.

"MUST, MUST, move my damn fingers" Berk was concentrate so hard it hurt. Still nothing, anger and rage built up in Berk. "Oh for fucks sake", snapped Berk.

Violet heard this and turned round to shout no. But she only had time to see the result of his out burst. His arm flew up and smashed him across the face, cutting his check.

"VIOLET why in gods name have you given me a possessed arm?" snapped Berk.

Violet stiffed a giggle, as she looked at an annoyed Berk, who now had blood oozing from his head.

"Oh Berk, I told you start small, if you put in a sudden reaction like that, then its not surprising that your arm reacts that way. Your not use to it as yet. Come on lets get you cleaned up and you can start again."

Berk groaned, as Violet grabbed a swab, and started to clean his check.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

Mre'al was studying the readings from her sensors; the Intrepid had once again tried to scan the vessel. It would do them no good; there primitive equipment stood little chance of success.

"Arbiter, even though they are vastly out classed by us, they still try to scan us."

"Mre'al it is within there nature, ask Johnson, he was saying to me that if he were in the Commodores shoes, he would try to do the same."

Johnson smiled at his name being mentioned, he looked towards Mre'al; "Yeah even though I would have figured out by now it'd do me no good, well hell I'd still try, just for the off chance."

"What do you mean?" Mre'al enquired with a confused tone played within her voice.

"Its simple really, if you think you can maybe just get a glimpse of something it gives you hope to go on. If not then what's the point, there all powerful vessels have been humiliated by us. Neutralized in mere moments, and so I can kind of see how they feel, as we felt at reach." He continued as his voice trailed off.

"Then let's give them a brief moment of hope." The Arbiter replied as he modified an instruction to the shielding.

"What have you done?" Ask Mre'al.

"Given them hope, letting them see just the briefest of glimpse of what out hull is made of. Although frankly I don't think it will do them any good."

"Your full of heart" Johnson replied.

The Arbiter smiled then closed the whole within the shielding.

**Command Deck - USCM Intrepid**

"Sir we're getting a reading from the sensors" Called an excited voice from helm station.

"Report" Commodore Williamson replied; hoping that there would be something of interest.

"It's a partial hole that's formed within the shielding; the readings were getting is of an unknown alloy sir."

"Define unknown" Mr Robertson interjected.

There was a moment of silence, to which Mr Robertson was use to, they didn't trust him, well wasn't that just a shame. He was use to it; use to the hatred and mistrust. After all they didn't understand the company, what it stood for, as he did.

He let slip an inpatient sigh; "I asked a question Commodore, I was assured your crew's full cooperation." Sarcasm was dripping off his tongue.

Commodore Williamson sighed inwardly; "Of course, Ensign answer the question"

"Yes sir, It is an unknown alloy…Sir we receiving a signal."

"Put it through Ensign"

Upon the monitor Sergeant Johnson's face appeared, although Mr Robertson had heard there were humans on the alien vessel he doubted it, until now.

"Commodore, we will be dropping into normal space on the outskirts of your system, at which point you will be on your own."

"Where will you be?" The Commodore enquired knowing that the answer would be interesting to say the least.

"Elsewhere" Johnson replied in an offhanded manor, to which the Commodore was not surprised.

"Understood, if there anything else we can help you with" The Commodore offered.

This seemed to amuse Johnson whose face showed the slightest sign of a smile.

"No thank you Commodore, we will be in touch again before we drop into system."

Without saying a word, Mr Robertson's face said everything; he unimpressed.

**Medical Bay – Shadow of Intent one hour later**

Berk had done it, he could now move his fingers, it had taken him longer then he wanted but there it was he could move them. However the main thing was he'd achieved a mile stone, he was impressed to say the least.

Walking back towards Berk, Violet had a small computer tablet to which she had been monitoring Berk's progression.

"You see Berk, I told you, its easy just small steps to begin with."

"Small indeed, within a week I should be able to touch my noise" Berk snapped a little too hard.

"Look, I'm sorry, its just taking a little longer then I thought it would." Berk said in an apologetic manor.

"Its okay, now I've just got to make a few adjustments." She said as she attached a small fire wire to the arm.

Clicking away at the tablet Violet smiled to herself. "And that should be just about it"

"Come again?" Berk said his head slightly to one side looking at Violet in a confused manor.

"I could explain but I think if I show you what I mean, it'll cut down a lot of time" Violet replied. As she took a small laser probe placed it on one of Berk's fingers. Smiled and switched it on.

"OOOOOUUUUCHHHH!" Screamed Berk, as his whole finger was enveloped in pain.

"You now have feelings through your arm." Violet replied in a cocky manor.

"You don't say!" Snarled Berk, as his finger continued to throb.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

Mre'al was pacing to and froe, the Arbiter was in his quarters, she was in charge if the Shadow of Intent, if anything happened the buck would stop with her. It was daunting of that there was no doubt, but at the same time…her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the report of the helmsman.

"Sub-shipmaster, we are approaching designated co-ordainments."

"Very well helm, prepare to drop out of slip space upon my command." Mre'al commanded. She activated the com system to alert the Intrepid, Commodore Williamson appeared, with another human she had not noticed before hovering around in the background.

"Commodore, we will be momentarily dropping out of slip space, prepare yourselves." She continued in a frank manor.

"Forgive my rude interruption, but where did you say your destination would be after this?" The man in the background butted in. From the look on the Commodore's face, she could tell it had greatly annoyed and embarrassed him.

"I didn't say!" Mre'al Snapped, "Commodore, please keep your underlings in line!" She snapped more for show then anything else. To which the Commodore seemed to pick up on.

"Yes of course." He replied with a look of mild entertainment upon his face.

Mre'al terminated the com channel. Took a moment to ready her self then issued the order to exit slip space.

With a flash the Shadow of Intent with the Intrepid in tow appeared within the sol system. They were in the outer solar system near Jupiter; the monstrous planet should hide them for the time being.

Releasing the Intrepid, the Shadow of Intent engaged its camouflage, and faded from view.

**Command Deck – Intrepid**

"How Dare she call me an underling!" Mr Robertson fumed, how dare this alien, if he ever got his hands on her he would personally supervise her dissection. He would learn what made them tick.

The Intrepid shook slightly as they transited into space from slip space.

"Sir we near Jupiter…Sir the Shadow it's disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Snapped Mr Robertson, has it entered Slip space again.

"No sir I mean disappeared, as if they had some sort of invisible cloaking device." The Ensign continued in disbelief.

"Commodore, open a channel to headquarters."

**Command Deck -- Intrepid Six hours later**

It had taken some time to explain just how the crew of the Intrepid had lost their companion vessel, made contact with a supposed Alien vessel. Been attack by another and towed home. The journey should have at least taken eighteen months and they'd completed it within a mater of hours.

If it was not for Mr Robertson, the Commodore was sure he'd be facing a board of enquiry. He hated the fact though that he now owed the Corps jerk a favour.

And this posed a question just where the hell the Shadow of Intent was now? All recorded data visual and other such as scans; had been requested to be transmitted back home. Although just how much good this would do the boffins back home was any ones guess.

Limping back to the Gateway station Commodore Williamson considered just how well this news would be received back with the top brass. Not well that was for sure, and the refit for the Intrepid would take a good couple of weeks. Then what, for one thing they knew they were no longer the top dog in space terms, but where they ever?

The Intrepid engaged their engines at full burn and began the short journey home. Hidden by their camouflage system the Shadow of Intent watch the Intrepid head off.

**Command deck – Shadow of Intent**

Watching them leave Johnson turned towards Mre'al; "I thought they'd never leave!" he joked.

"Well for once you 'apes' seem to be better then the ones here. I'm just glad we never faced them in combat, it would have been no fun at all." Replied Mre'al as she clicked her mandibles in amusement.

"Engage engines to maximum take us to Earth" Mre'al ordered.

As the Shadow of Intent accelerated towards it target, a small green planet third rock from the sun, called Earth.

Within a few seconds she'd caught up with and left the Intrepid behind in her wake, they would be in Earth Orbit within a matter of moments.

Jupiter was disappearing fast behind them, as Mars started to loom before them, seconds later they were past Mars and slowing down as they approached Earth. With a few delicate manoeuvres the Shadow of Intent was in a high Orbit of Earth. Below her she could see the myriad of satellites. And above that but still below them was the space station. Another four vessels that appear to be akin to the Intrepid were also in orbit, as well as three newer class vessels.

"Do you think they'd let us play with the new ones?" Johnson enquired.

Mre'al just looked at him and replied in a stoic tone "No, I don't think they would."

A small alarm rang out at one of the stations within command.

"Sub-shipmaster, it appears there is forerunner technology upon the Earth!"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Johnson replied in disbelief.

Mre'al made her way her way to the science station, and started to confirm the readings. It was true, forerunner tech. Location was Mombassa, in the exact location as the portal upon Johnson's Earth.

**Science labs – Shadow of Intent**

Cortana had been expanding her programme; she could feel it starting to connect with the systems of the Android she now found herself within. It had taken her quite a considerable time to achieve her goals.

Rebecca Green had stayed with her all the time, promising to call Mre'al at the first sign of distress for Cortana. But there had been none, and she had slowly fell asleep.

With a final push of her programme she had absorbed what was left of the Androids original programming. In essence it had become part of her, knowledge of this universe's Earth vessels flooded her memories. Along with other vital tactical information that had been part of this Androids programming. She had found instructions from an unknown Corps officer that had reprogrammed her at the last minute. This had forced a conflict within her core programming, leading to the shut down of her systems.

It had been by her actions that a Xenomorph had been brought onboard, her secret orders were to impregnate the others. Then freeze them, and set the vessel for rendezvous with the Gateway station.

Sheer anger pulsed through her system; she would never let them touch her again. Reprogramming her system had also meant buffing up her onboard security. They could try to reprogram her, but they would ultimately fail and they would pay with there lives.

She was ready now; she would never have to rely on holo ammeters again, for now she had her own body. She opened her eyes once again, swung her legs off the table and for the first time ever in her life stood on the ground beneath her. It felt good; she was now a 'real' person.

Slowly she walked over to the sleeping Lt Green, and gently shook her; "Wake up, time to go. I have vital information for the others"

To say Rebecca Green was surprised was an understatement, she jumped, looked at the Android before her. "Cortana, is that you? I thought they said you could never take control of an Android's body."

"Well I'd say they were wrong, wouldn't you!" She continued with a manic look within her eyes.

**Medical Bay – Shadow if Intent**

Grim'brel slowly opened his eyes, he took a deep breath and sighed, he was still alive. Looking over him was his brother Trim, and a couple of humans that he had come to know.

Both of which cheered as he opened his eyes; "Come on Grim!" One screamed, and the other smiled and said; "I knew you could do it pal!"

Grim in return let out a small smile upon his face. For most of the humans it was the first time they'd seen a grunt without his life support systems on.

Violet returned to Grim's side, and ushered all his well wishers, including his brother away. It would still be a few days before he would be cleared to return to active duties. Until such time, he was to have complete bed rest.

After Grim was well on his own, Berk made his way over to Grim's side; "Hay we made it back in one peace. Well almost one peace" He said as he pointed to his arm, which he now lifted weakly. As time progressed he found he had more and more movement.

"You lost arm" Grim replied weakly.

"Yeah, well its just one of those things. We were fortunate, the others lost everything." His mind for a brief second wondered back to the disastrous mission.

However he shook his head bringing himself back to reality.

"Berk brave, Grim not so…." He started to say before Berk cut him off.

"From what Johnson said you were prepared to give your life to take two of the bastards with you. I'd say you were very brave Grim. And I am preparing to say such in my report, and see you are properly rewarded."

Grim smiled, before he let out a small sigh; "Me tiered, me need sleep."

"Of course, sleep well Grim."

Grim'brel closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Berk left his bed side and made his way back to his own, and back to more exercises with his damned arm.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

Mre'al returned to her station as more reports started to flow in regarding the forerunner tech they'd discovered.

It was buried under nearly thirty foot of earth and rock, one thing was for sure if they wanted it they'd have to dig it out. Next to this device was a set of subterranean caverns, all of which seemed to be of forerunner designed. There was only one way to be sure, and that was to go down there and have a look see. This could be a way of getting back home, without building a gateway station. A thought suddenly hit Mre'al, maybe this WAS a gateway station?

"Specialist, send a recognition signal" Mre'al ordered.

"Confirmed" Came the one word reply as the signal was sent.

The signal could be defined as a forerunner friend or foe identification signal. In the past when forerunner tech had been discovered and this signal sent, it had reactivated the installations concerned.

But this had not always been the case, if the installation had been damaged or power cells depleted, then of course nothing would happen. The question was, would the system respond to the signal and reactivate?

A few moments later readings started to be received from the device, the technology had been reactivated. And a heat bloom could be detected upon the site of the forerunner installation.

"Sub-shipmaster we are receiving an automatic signal from the installation, it is powered up and awaiting for further ordered. We have also detected various satellites focusing in upon the area, what are you commands?"

"How many satellites are actively searching?" Mre'al replied considering her next move.

"There are two at this present time sub-shipmaster"

"Very well, can we broadcast a localised signal to over load the satellite's system, make it look like a malfunction?"

"We can indeed, however this will take time, I cannot predict how much intelligence the humans will gleam before the satellites fail."

"Very well, being a narrow beam transmission to both satellites."

Within five minutes for no reason at all both orbiting satellites shut down, much to the annoyance of the military.

**Command Deck - -- Intrepid**

Commodore Williamson had received a strange message from command, Earth was being evacuated of none military personal. All space faring vessels had been commandeered included the Intrepid. A briefing had been sent to the Intrepid including video feeds of the catastrophe which had befallen the Earth. Information about the three stages of the Alien lifecycle and possible new tactics.

It had all began with a cult of Alien worshipers had brought them to Earth. Their followers would give themselves to the face huggers freely. And so the Aliens gained a foot hole on Earth.

However in the early days of the crisis, marines seemed to gain the upper hand.

As each of the early hives had been destroyed and the outbreak had thought to be contained, it had been hushed up as a plague. But unknown at that time, the Aliens had gotten smart, and had started to build their hives in the vast corn belt of America and other such areas.

The hive had cows, sheep and the occasional farmer, by this horrific truth had been discovered it was all too late. The now emerging Alien threat spiralled out of control, all within serving the Queen which dwelled deep within.

Then the outbreaks started to merge into massive regions of hostile areas, it was only a matter of time until all was lost, until it reached its critical mass. It was during this time that the Ark project had begun. Taking samples of animal DNA storing them then launching them into space. Also animals were screened for Alien impregnations these found to be positive were destroyed, and their bodies thrown upon massive funeral pyres. Sometimes thirty feet high the stench of burning flesh lingered for miles around, as did the thick black smoke.

The animals which were clean were quickly loaded into specially equipped freighters with massive cryo pens. Once full they were launched into space for their destination.

The mass evacuation of the Earth had begun; specially trained marine troops would be sent into the hives trying to thin the numbers down. A favourite tactic was to plant a high yield explosive device into the hive clear out then detonate it. One hive down unknown amount of them left. They were fighting a losing battle, and they knew it. This had been ongoing for the last twelve months.

The crew of the Intrepid look at each other, none of which would ever have thought they would be looking at the end of the world.

**Command deck – Shadows of Intent**

"You got to me shittin' me" Cried Johnson as he watched the reports which had been intercepted. "The whole of the Earth being evacuated; oh man!" Johnson voice trailed off. Alright this was not his Earth, but it was an Earth. An Earth which needed his help, he sighed heavily, and looked towards Mre'al.

Mre'al had sent for him once the communications between Earth and the Intrepid had been intercepted. She thought he had a right to know, this could in a way help in their mission to enter the forerunner installation. However, not the way she would have wanted it.

"Mre'al I've never asked you for a military favour, but I am now. I know this isn't our Earth…" He started; "…my Earth, however it is an Earth. Let me ask you a question, if this were your home planet we were looking at, but under the same circumstances, wouldn't you want to do everything within your power to assist?"

"The fates must be laughing at us." Sighed Mre'al, as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"It would serve out purpose, and would give us easy access to the installation." Mused the Arbiter.

"So is that a yes?" Johnson enquired hesitantly.

"It is indeed sergeant; prepare your team for immediate action. Get me the Intrepid, helm take us to the source of the transmission."

"It will be done Arbiter" was the reply.

The Shadow of Intent eased into Earth's atmosphere; before coming to rest above the site of the largest evacuation station. It had become a scene of sheer frantic behaviour; shuttles were dusting off, full of people, supplies and animals.

All desperate to leave the Earth, those who could not board a transport this time round screamed, shouted and pushed at the fences holding them back.

Fearing that at any moment an Alien, face hugger or other such nightmarish abomination could grab them, just as safety was within sight.

Upon the monitor the face of Commodore Williamson appeared looking slightly bewildered.

"I thought you'd gone…" He started, "where are you, close I would assume?"

"We are over an evacuation station, we intercepted the transmission sent for you, and we are willing to help."

The Commodores eyes lit up, but even with all the technical advantages, they were only one ship.

All of a sudden he noticed a flurry of movement upon the command deck.

"What's happening?" He asked, but was cut short by Mre'al.

"Sorry no time to talk, your site is about to be over run…"

And the channel was cut dead.

Mre'al was watching the information coming in from the scans, something was tunnelling under the site, and was about to break through to the surface. And to boot there were a lot of them, and awful lot. The scans were locating over two hundred life signs that matched the Demons they had encounter before.

Just outside the gates of the evacuation centre, the earth began to buckle then fell down wards. As it did so, the first wave of thirty screaming Aliens were birthed into the surface.

All hell broke loss within the camp, people started screaming, some fell to the floor praying, and other desperately tried to break down the fences to the remaining shuttles that were left on the landing pads.

The marines on the outside of the gate opened fire, sending the first wave to the floor screaming in rage and agony. They had mere seconds to reload as another wave of thirty Aliens clambered to the surface and over there fallen kin. Running, leaping towards their pray, the seas of blackness surged forward. Once more the marines opened fire, but this time the Aliens reached their line, crashing through it. Ripping their pray apart and then moving onwards towards the gate and the fenced evacuation zone. The marines on the inside of the fenced area locked and loaded their weapons and prepared themselves for battle. As out of the chasm leaped another forty, then another, the sound of their inhuman screams echoed in the air. Then for a brief moment everything stopped, as the whole area darkened as if the night had fallen early. The marines looked quickly skyward, had the Alien menace block out the very sun?

They were answered by the Shadow of Intent which had phased into being, as it did so, its plasma weaponry sprang to life. Cutting the aliens to shreds with pinpoint accuracy.

The Aliens started to try to run forward again, but where thwarted by the falling hellfire from the Shadow of Intent, finally they retreated back towards the chasm.

From the belly of the alien vessel a beam of purple light made contact with the ground, a moment later twelve humans, followed by another twenty four very alien looking creatures, rode the light to the ground.

A large black human in military uniform, strode towards the open mouthed marine with a body guard close behind him. He looked at the grunts before him smiled and said. "Anyone call for back up?"


	10. Hold the line

**Chapter Nine****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--Hold the line--**

With the Shadow of Intent hovering above there was first sign of hope, for as long as anyone dared remember since the crisis began. It had been three days since the Shadow of Intent's dramatic intervention. And what ever reservations the top brass had, was quickly removed when plasma turrets were installed. True they were manned by the Sangheili.

Humans, save for the ones which had arrived with them, had not been permitted access to the new weaponry.

That was another oddity, just where these humans had come from. They, like the Sangheili had been vague on the details to say the least. Every time the subject was broached, it was changed. Or the blasted Aliens launched an attack which was cut short thanks in whole to the Sangheili, human forces.

This had not gone unnoticed by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. They had taken a great interest to this new source of technology. An interest which, if could be collected studied and used, this could be of a greater importance then the Aliens. And so plans were slowly drawn to capture study and dissect one of the Sangheili. This would give them the opportunity of also capturing their weaponry at the same time.

And so it was decided to dispatch a unit of corps. special forces under the command of Lt Richard Foster to assist with the evacuation. Their primary mission though was the capture of a Sangheili and its weaponry by any force necessary.

After all if they would not share, then the technology would be taken by force.

And so it came to pass that within thirty three hours of the Shadow of Intent's arrival upon the scene. That a black drop ship touched down in the evacuation zone, out of which twelve humans wearing black uniform with a strange mission patch emerged. To the groans of some of the regular soldiers, and the term 'corps scum' seemed to be flung around. Johnson listened to the groans and started to ask questions, what he heard he didn't like at all.

**Medical Bay – Shadow of Intent**

Berk was looking at his new arm, if he didn't know it himself; he would have guessed this arm was his true arm.

Its skin tone matched his own perfectly, he had come to be able to use it perfectly and to say he was impressed was an understatement.

Violet looked down upon her handy work and patted Berk upon the shoulder, "I present to you, your new arm."

Berk for once was lost for words, it was at this point that Violet took a scalpel and slashed a three inch gash down his arm.

Berk screamed in pain and was about to hit Violet when the pain quickly ebbed away.

"What in the world was that about?" Snarled Berk.

Violet winked at him, took a spray and sprayed it upon his arm, which quickly healed itself, and showed no sign of there ever being damage. She handed the can over to Berk; "Don't lose it!"

To which Berk tentatively took hold of it. "Ok what's in here?"

"Ninates in a can, and repair most artificial appendages within a second or your money back!"

"Violet, you've been hanging around Johnson way too much!"

"Get out of here, you have a full bill of health and can be returned to active duty" Violet replied.

"Finally." Berk replied in relief, as he shoot a look over to Grim who was still in no fit shape to return to duty as yet.

Grim'brel weakly smiled back; "See you soon will I"

**Briefing Chambers – Shadow of Intent, an hour later**

Berk had been ordered to the briefing Chambers, as he walked in, he noticed an Ultra looking towards him.

"Welcome Zorin Zalum we have been expecting you" He began before continuing, "You must kneel before us brother."

Berk's face showed signs of shock as he fell to his knees.

As he did so the door behind him opened again as the Arbiter followed by Mre'al entered. The Arbiter took his position at the head of the room, an Ultra either side of him.

Taking an ancient sword, the Arbiter looked towards the confused Berk.

"Zorin Zalum your selfless actions have been noted and you have been selected for promotion to the Rank of that of Ultra. Who proposes this selection?"

"I do Arbiter" Mre'al said her voice full of pride for her friend.

"And who will second him?" The Arbiter asked in solemn tones.

"I do Arbiter." One of the Ultra's replied.

"Very well, you have been selected and seconded; I give you the sword of the First Arbiter. Zorin, place your hand upon the shaft."

Berk slowly placed his hand upon the silver blade of the artefact.

"Do you swear upon the blade to uphold the position Ultra, to protect and serve the Arbiter now, and until the day you die?"

"I swear on the honour of my name and that of my family to uphold the position, and protect the Arbiter from now until the day I die." Berk replied with pride, as this was the greatest accolade which had ever been bestowed upon him.

"To protect those whom are beneath you, uphold the laws of the Sangheili?"

"I do Arbiter."

"Very well I here by give to you the rank of Ultra, along with the vestiges of the before mentioned title. Serve it well, Ultra Zorin Zalum"

At which point the two Ultras saluted Berk, who in turn saluted them.

A few minutes later a chime announced the arrival of Johnson, he'd requested an urgent meeting with both the Arbiter and Mer'al. Something which he had discovered, that had said should not be broadcast over open channels.

As Johnson walked in he looked at Berk, smiled and continued onto the Arbiter.

"I think we could have a problem…" He began.

It had turned out that while Johnson had been planet side, he'd been talking to some other Earth marines. That's where he'd found out about the corporation know as Weyland-Yutani. It seemed they were a law unto themselves, always searching for new black projects. And rumour had it that they even had something to do with the Alien menace; it had been known that they had been aware of them for countless years. And wherever their troops appeared, all hell breaks out sooner or later.

Not much about the workings of the corporation was known as it was a closely guarded secret. If they needed Intel, then they need to talk to someone high up in the military, somebody they knew. Somebody like Commodore Williamson for example, and get him alone, then it hit Johnson.

"Why not invite him to a tour of the Shadow of intent, top brass always like that."

"But what about his personal guard, I doubt he come alone." Mre'al replied.

"That's why we send one of our vessels; the Rtas should do. Have Cortana at the helm, myself and another. Then we invite him and his honour guard to board, then bring him here. We can then split him and his team, by inviting him with a personal meeting with the Arbiter on command." He continued.

"Then I will come with you, as a sign of good will, where is the Intrepid now?" Mre'al mussed to herself.

"She is docked at the gateway station, undergoing repairs." Johnson replied.

"Send a message, and tell them we will be sending one of our craft within the hour."

"Sounds like a plan" Johnson replied softly, "And I do love it when a plan comes together!"

**Command Deck – Intrepid**

Commodore Williamson had been observing the ongoing skirmishes at the evacuations centre. It was certain that if the Shadow of Intent had not been present, they'd be over run.

"Sir…" One of the young Ensigns said catching his attention; "We're receiving a message from the Shadow of Intent."

"Put it through Ensign."

The Face of the Arbiter appeared upon the monitor, "Commodore, I would like to extend the hand of friendship, and invited you for a tour of the Shadow of Intent. If you accept I'll send the Rtas for you and your entourage."

This was almost a dream come true, he wanted to see inside that vessel, ever since they met, and they'd received such a thrashing.

"Of course Arbiter, I look forward to meeting you in person." He replied, as the monitor switched from the picture of the Arbiter to the insignia of the Intrepid.

Behind the Commodore, Mr Robertson looked as if he'd won the lottery.

"So when do we go?" He asked his voice full of malice.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Commodore turned round.

"We, where does this we come from?" He snapped.

"I think this will clear things up Commodore" Mr Robertson replied smoothly, as he handed the Commodore a set of new orders.

Snatching the orders from his hands, the Commodore started to read them, as he did so his heart sank slowly. It appeared as far as these Aliens were concerned, Mr Robertson was to be afforded all the resources necessary, and that included his crew.

"So I'll ask again, just when are we going?" This time it was Mr Robertson's turn to snarl.

'_Just great I've now got to play second fiddle to this creep'_ The Commodore thought to himself.

"You were there, you heard the message, or are corporate ears not as good as they use to be?" The Commodore's remark was dripping with sarcasm.

Mr Robertson said nothing, he was use to those sort of off handed comments, and after all he was just military.

"Well Commodore, alert me the moment they arrive, and that is an ORDER" He barked.

**Twenty minuets later – Docking Bay Intrepid**

The Rtas had made a perfect landing, she had landed next to an earth style drop ship, humans were busying round it. They were loading ordnance upon her, and readying her for flight.

Just outside the Rtas was an honour guard, twenty marines in full uniform. In front of which was the Commodore, and just as Mre'al had hoped for Mr Robertson, she let slide a small chuckle. Berk, whom had been ordered to protect Mre'al at all costs sighed, he knew just what that chuckle meant.

Cortana studied the controls, everything had powered down, however the weapons system was not. Just enough power to make sure if needed to she could fight her way out of here.

Johnson looked over her shoulder. "You know its going to get a bit of getting use to; you know what I mean you being real. Not just some sort of holographic display."

"You know if I were anyone else I think I'd be insulted by that last remark Johnson, but hay to be fair I know exactly what you mean. And in a way its kind weird for myself." She replied as she let a sigh.

"Well I suppose we better go and meet the neighbours," Johnson said as he made his way to the troops in the back. Mre'al was standing next to Berk, behind which were three other Sangheili warriors were checking there weapons and armour. As were the three humans. Who were dwarfed by the eight foot tall Sanhgili, neither the less they were all ready. The doors to the Rtas hissed opened, as they did so Berk was the first to exit the Rtas, followed by the other Sangheili, then Johnson, Mre'al and the human marines behind him.

Once all of them were standing on deck, the Commodore snapped a salute, to which Johnson responded to.

"On behalf of Earth, my crew and I, we welcome you onboard the Intrepid."

"Thank you Commodore." Mre'al responded. She noticed that the humans were looking at Berk almost opened mouthed at the sheer size of him compared to them.

Inwardly she smiled to herself, before continuing.

"Commodore, when you are ready, we shall begin or journey back to the Shadow of Intent."

"Thank you, may I introduce Mr Robertson," he said quickly before moving on to his security team.

"Oh yes, Mr Robertson…" Mer'al began her voice suddenly became icy, "…yes I recall you're the underling."

Mr Robertson bristled with rage, however tried to contain it. The troops behind him let slip stifled chuckles.

"I would have to correct you, I am Mr Robertson I represent the interest of the Wayland- Yutani Corporation. I believe we could have gotten off on rather a bad misunderstanding, and if offended you, then I apologise, as it will not happen again." He replied his voice holding a rather soothing tone to it.

Mre'al looked through him, waited a few seconds before speaking; "Mr Robertson, that remains to be seen." She then turned her back upon him, and escorted the Commodore upon the Rtas.

Shortly behind the Commodore was his personal bodyguard, then Mr Robertson, he was followed by three more human guards. They were wearing the same black uniform that Johnson had seen before. Johnson sighed shook his head then he too boarded the Rtas.

The door hissed shut behind him as the Rtas prepared to depart.

The first thing that Mr Robertson noticed was how cramped it was inside this vessel. True there were bench seats either side of the fuselage but that was about it, talk about basic. One of the large Aliens was stood blocking off a door that lead somewhere, he would of loved to see where it lead, but felt as this alien would not take to kindly if asked for a guided tour.

Berk looked towards this human, he could tell that Johnson had no time for him, and that made him nervous and on edge. But it was his duty to make sure that no one and that included this Mr Robertson went into the engine room. And so to express this point, Berk let slip a low rumbling growl in the direction of this particular human. Who in turn looked away rather sharply.

"Don't worry Robertson…" Johnson began "…I think he likes you."

With that the Rtas manoeuvred into the vast airlock, the doors above her slowly closed, and a few second later the doors below her into space opened. As they did so the Rtas dropped from the airlock and engaged full thrust. Within seconds the Intrepid and the gateway station were left far behind.

"How long until we reach the Shadow of Intent?" Commodore Williamson enquired.

"We will be there shortly." Mre'al replied.

"Aren't the seating arrangements in here a little, well basic for a race as advanced as you?" Mr Robertson asked, as he kept an eye on Berk.

Mre'al scuffed at the question, then looked Mr Robertson square in the eyes; "This is a troop transport nothing more then that. And Mr Robertson if you want to talk about basic shall we talk about your FTL drives?"

Nothing was said by Mr Robertson, but that was twice he'd been put down by this Mre'al. And he was sure now just who he was going to take back to Earth and take apart.

Touching the side of his face he whispered one word, "Strike".

Within an instant all three Corps officers had drawn there weapons, pointing them at the humans. And Robertson had dived for Mre'al, sensing the movement behind her she shifted to one side. The Commodore swore, "What the hell do you fucks think your doing?" He snapped, as one of the corps offices slammed a teaser into his cheat. Sending a full charge into his body, the Commodore slumped to the ground in agony. Johnson drew his weapon, just as he was shot with another teaser by another Corps officer, "Bastard!" He growled as the pain overwhelmed him.

Mre'al felt a cold metal edge of a knife pressed up agents her throat; "Nobody move or I will kill this one." Looking round he could see the struggles had come to a halt. Grab the leader it always worked. Hang on where was the one who was guarding the rear door? Looking round franticly he could not see him anywhere. Nor the others that were with him, they had all vanished, this was not good. Only the humans, that had been subdued, Johnson raise his head weakly.

"Boy you are fucked!" his voice trailed off as his head hit the floor.

"I will give you this one chance to let me go." Mer'al said coldly, her eyes fixed with rage.

"Let me guess you'll let me go, and I can live?" He snarled.

"No, you could die quickly instead of slow; however that time has come and gone my friend."

Robertson was about to snarl another comment to her when he saw something shimmering in front of him. Before he had time to react, he heard the sound of something activating, then saw his stomach rip open, throwing his blood and guts everywhere. Berk's blade had cut through him without any effort at all. The Corps offices stared opened mouthed, as two more Alien's phased into being.

"If I were you…" Johnson said in a cold voice, "…I would stand down." The troops dropped there weapons, and raised their hands.

"Wise choice my friends. And next time someone else can get shocked." He said as he jumped to his feet, removing a type of body armour from under his shirt. "These things are uncomfortable to wear."

"Well it did save you from being incapacitated" Berk replied, "and black is so much your colour."

Both Johnson and Mre'al looked down at Robertson who was making gurgling noises, he was dying slowly. His entrails were leaking onto the floor, Johnson took out a plasma pistol, placed it between Robertson's eyes. "See you in hell" He said before pulling the trigger. His body twitched violently for a couple of seconds then stopped, his head had was now little more then a stain on the floor.

"And you three will be cleaning this mess up!" He snarled to the shocked looking Corps offices.

**Shadow if Intent – Docking Bay**

The Rtas came to rest next to a phantom, as the doors hissed out, the three Crops officers were pushed out by Johnson their hands tied behind there backs; "MOVE" snarled Johnson who was in no mood for games.

Waiting for them, the Arbiter and four others all with weapons trained on the three unfortunate souls.

The Corps officers looked upwards at the Arbiter, he was just short of eight foot tall and toward above them.

"You will be place in custody until our operations here are complete." The Arbiter said his voice devoid of emotion.

"We have rights…" One of the three screamed in rage.

"Which were forfeited when you attacked the sub-shipmaster, it is lucky for you that she did not order your execution. Now take them to the brig."

With they were taken away, exiting the Rtas Johnson looked at the Arbiter, smiled and made his way to his platoon. Mre'al was the next to exit the Rtas, she walk over to the Arbiter.

"It worked out better then I had hoped for, we now have a source of information about this Wayland- Yutani Corporation. And the Commodore and his bodyguard will be taken in protective custody."

Turning to Berk, Mre'al patted him on the shoulder, "Well done Berk…" She began. "…I have a task for you, and I would like you and Lt Green to work together when we get information about this corporation. See what threat they pose to the forerunner installation if need be, shut them down. So it gives us time to finish with the installation, and find a way home."

"As you command sub-shipmaster." Berk replied before he turned and left the area.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent **

It had been over thirty minutes since the Rtas had touched down, and there had been some developments on trying to establish contact with the hidden forerunner installation.

After countless attempts, a weak signal had been detected. Working feverishly upon it, they had managed to contact a Monitor, it's designated itself A.U.F.T.

A.U.F.T had informed the crew, that after scanning the Shadow of Intent he had determined that they were indeed not of this universe and had, as per programming begun communications.

The news however was not good; it appeared that the whole installation although in perfect order in places, was one shut down and in need of a total reboot. And two was completely over run by over three hundred Aliens. However if they could somehow make it into the main control centre, they could then reboot the installation, which in turn would reboot one hundred sentinels.

This would make the task of clearing the Alien infestation somewhat easier he hoped.

Johnson, who was on the Command deck with Mre'al, looked at her; "Why for once in this life time could it not be easy!"

"Where would the fun be, if it were just that easy?" Mre'al replied though looking at him although rather stone faced as she spoke.

"You know we're going to lose men down there, right" Johnson replied quietly.

"I know…" Mre'al replied.

"And we have got to prevent this lot from gaining the advanced weaponry that could be down there."

"Of course…"

"So my question is how are we going to perform this task without letting the corporate bastards know what we are doing?"

"The answer my friend is simple. We have one of there drop ships, do we not?"

"Yes we do."

"And it is fully loaded payload of weapons do we not?"

"Yes it is loaded with thirty two nukes, why?" His voice trailed off as Mre'al face displayed a rather evil grin.

"Oh I see"

"I've had our engineers refine the warheads of three nukes, giving them the firepower of over thirty. We keep the rest back in reserve, use the drop ship to get down there, along with the Rtas. We then when the time is right remote pilot the drop ship into the installation destroying it and leaving no trace, wiping out the largest hive, and sealing the only way back into our universe so that no demons can follow. The last thing either of our worlds need is a brush with these Aliens, do they not?"

"But that would leave them complete defenceless if the aliens attack again." Johnson protested.

"That is why I have agreed to leave them specifications for the plasma pistol. And once they have the specification to these they can be use to make more hand held weapons or ship based weapons. So as you can see we are not taking all their toys away from them." Mre'al finished.

"And just how are you going to deliver this when we blow up part of this continent making it totally uninhabitable for countless years later? I think they may be just a little pissed with us?"

"That is where the Commodore comes into play. He would be held as a hero if he came back with the specifications of this type of weaponry would he not?"

"You're damn right at that Mre'al…" Replied Johnson, who had come to like this plan more and more.

"…But what about the three Corporate officers?"

As the Arbiter walked into Command he answered that question; "As far as they know, Mr Robertson died saving Mre'al from a faulty seal on the hatchway of the Rtas. By trying and succeeding to seal it, however giving his life in the process."

"And how the hell are ya going to do that?" Asked a rather sceptical Johnson.

"The same way we did to your troops at Reach, how else do you think we find out about so much of you're battle plans? We altered your memories, and before you ask, that included yourself."

Johnson for once in his life was speechless.

**  
**


	11. To Arms

**Chapter Ten****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--To Arms —**

Johnson was sitting in the Rtas looking at Cortana; "The bastard, absolute Bastard. Why the hell did the son of a bitch have to tell me?" He seethed as he smashed his hand into the control panel before him.

"Do you mind Sergeant; I don't have access to a full workshop you know." Cortana replied to his ranting.

"But that meant I could have betrayed you, me everything, I could be the reason why we lost Reach!" He snarled.

"Oh really? Do you Johnson think that command would give you sensitive information of the battle plans for Reach? I don't think so. You and please forgive me for saying so, are in the grand scheme of things nothing more then an ant!"

Johnson rolled his eyes, "Thank you very much, you have the knack of making me feel a whole lot better!" He snarled.  
"So after all, being an AI or human we can both be reprogrammed, you know that makes me feel a whole lot better" Swooned Cortana

Johnson sighed; he had seen Cortana in one of these moods before and knew it was best to move on.

"Status of the troops?" Johnson enquired hoping Cortana would take the hint and drop the subject, which thankfully she did.

"All U.N.S.C personal are reporting ready for combat, we are arming them with covenant weaponry for this mission. To make sure the little bastards stay down."

"And the Commodore got any news with him?"

"He's being visited by Violet, the last think I heard was he'd come round with one hell of a hang over!" Cortana said frankly as she readied the Rtas for the mission ahead.

**Command Deck Shadow of Intent – one hour later.**

Commodore Williamson had been briefed upon the actions of Mr Robertson, and the fate which had befallen him, he was told the truth, unlike the three corporate officers. They were still within medical under the capable care of Violet.

"…So that's your plan, go down to the installation that you've discovered, fight through a hive of Aliens. Find the technology that these forerunner chaps had deposited within the installation, with the hope of going home, destroying said installation rendering the whole area uninhabitable for countless years. Have I missed anything out?" The Commodore asked his voice full of bewilderment.

Johnson looked at Mre'al then back at the Commodore; "Nope that's about the short of it." He replied, as he played with an unlit cigar within his hands.

"Oh nothing too major then"

"Did we tell you what you'd be getting in return for your help?"

"You mentioned something about a plasma weapon of some sort?" Replied the Commodore, more then a little confused.

"Yes we did, and this is it, a plasma pistol, something that you can backward engineer, learn how it works, and then make more of them. Along with these…" Johnson continued as he handed over the specifications for the Plasma Weaponry, as well as plans for the faster then light engines which the U.N.S.C used. It had taken a long time to convince the Arbiter that it would be a wise choice to hand over too much. However if it were only human technology then it was really up to Johnson.

The Commodores eyes lit up when Johnson informed him on just what he would be getting in return for his help. The FTL engines which was on offer could revolutionize the engines they'd been using for decades. True it would take years to understand them, and create there own their own engines upon these designs. But the ramifications of this event would be mind blowing.

"We will of course be leaving the plasma turrets in situ until the time come for us to leave, however we will leave two with you as a measure of good will. So again you can backwards engineering them." Mer'al continued, "…I have been chosen to lead the mission upon the installation. Commodore yourself and the other humans from this world, will be returned to the landing zone once the mission is complete. I'm afraid I cannot tell you much about the mission, but trust me you will be quite safe."

"I understand, are you sure we couldn't help, we've been fighting these creatures for some time. And we may have some advantages that you may not be aware of." The Commodore replied, he hoped he'd be able to see what other equipment these Aliens were using, however his hope was about to be dashed.

"Thank you for the offer Commodore, however we are quite sure we can handle whatever threat comes our way. Berk, would you be so kind as to escort the Commodore back to his quarters."

With that Berk came forward, collected the Commodore and left the Command Deck. Johnson sighed, and then looked at Mre'al.

"It's almost time you know, I heard that Grim'brel's been realised for active duty, and I was hoping, he could be temporally assigned to our unit. The boys have come to like him, and we've heard that he was being shunned by the rest of the Grunts…"

Mre'al thought about this, it would be a first, and could possibly help smooth over the tensions that may still remain within the U.N.S.C once they had returned home.

"Agreed, I will have him report to you within the next few hours. First I have a briefing with Lt Green and Berk; they seem to have some rather interesting intelligence upon the corporation."

"Very good Mre'al, I'll be seeing you at mission time, before that I've got to get the boys and girls ready to fight."

"Carry on Sergeant" Mre'al replied.

Johnson smiled, turned and left the command deck, leaving Mer'al deep in thought.

A small alert sounded as another group of Aliens breached the whole within the ground and made their doomed run towards the evacuation centre. Mre'al watched as they were dispatched by the Shadow of Intents weaponry.

A single thought came to mind; she ordered the capture of one of the demons, by using the gravity lift. She was going to tag this demon, realise it so they could track the beast back to its lair.

**Docking bay one – Shadow of intent.**

The bay was filled by every spare personnel that could handle a weapon, the ground forces had been advised of Mre'als plan and were in stand by mode just in case.

An Alien was being held within the beam, while preparations were underway to tag the beast.

A set of force fields had been designed; they would shrink inwards in effect crushing the Alien into a crush box.

This meant that in theory it would be easy to tag. A small opening could be made anywhere within the force shielding to insert the tagging device.

"Are we ready?" Mre'al asked a technician, whom in turned nodded a yes.

"Very well begin" Mre'al replied.

The floor opened as the screaming, hissing and thrashing around of the Alien could be heard as it was brought upwards.

"Boy that sounds pissed…" Johnson replied to some of his marines. Each of which had heard of Berk's encounter with the beast, and to say they were nervous was an understatement.

Finally the Alien was deposited on deck, as the beam dropped it, the force shielding sprung into life. The Alien screamed in raged and ran towards the assembled crowd before it. Slamming into the force wall it was thrown heavily to the floor. It hissed and sprang to its feet once more, its tail held taught behind it, slamming it like a spear into the wall which was inching ever closer.

Every time the wicked looking tail slammed into the wall, it shimmered but thankfully held. The Alien back away from the approaching wall hissing, screaming in sheer rage, its inner jaw snapping outwards, posturing towards this invisible foe. Once again it leaped forward, arms out stretched it slammed hard into the wall, as it did so it tried to rake the wall with its arms, only to be thrown to the floor once more.

Once again it sprang to its feet but this time it spun round franticly as the force wall touched its tail, spinning round again as the wall touched its arm. Within seconds the creature was being crushed, not being able to move.

Its screams turned from sheer rage, to that of fear, but it did it little good. The wall stopped moving, the Alien was held fast. Violet approached the creature from behind, a small looking device in her hand. It appeared to be a gun of some design. Although the barrel was a pair of evil looking pincers, they were holding a small looking blue and green device. It was oblong shaped, and about six inches long. As she approached the Creature it stopped screaming, had it sensed her?

Violet's hearts raced, Berk had fought these demons and lived? Now it was her turn.

She told herself, it was trapped and couldn't hurt her, but it didn't help. She looked towards Mre'al her eyes full of fear.

Then before she knew it, she was in position; the 'gun' was ready and awaited for a small hole to be opened at the rear of the shield.

Violet nodded, Mre'al ordered the small hole to be opened next to where Violet now stood. And it was duly done, a small hole came into being, slowly Violet inserted the gun, placed it next to the Aliens skin, which ticked as if the creature could sense it.

"The sooner I get this done, the sooner this demon can be cast out!" Snarled Violet, fear caused through her body.

She took a deep breath "here goes" She said to no one in particular, pressed the device onto the creatures skin and pressed the button. With a hiss it sealed itself to the creature's skin. The Alien screamed, and tried to slam its body into the walls, nothing much happened for a second. Then everything seemed to slow down for Violet, as the creature's tail broke free of the force wall holding it. Within a fraction of a second it slammed into Violets upper body, and punctured it, erupted from the other side. Violet screamed in agony. The tail flicked the now unconscious Violet into the floor, whose body now flew across it. Purple blood splattered everywhere, Mre'al screamed for her friend, as alarms rang our everywhere as the force fields failed. If it was not for a quick thinking of Cortana, who activated the gravity lift, the creature would have been free.

The Lift grabbed the creature, expelling it from the vessel down towards the Earth, once it had deposited the Alien, it fled back into the ground from whence it had come.

Violet could see her sight failing, and she felt cold very cold, as darkness came for her. Was this the end?

Chaos had erupted; Mre'al had dashed to the side of her fallen friend. She was growing cold and unresponsive.

"Violet, please…" Sobbed Mre'al, this was her fault. NO how dare she think like that, it was the fault of the damned aliens and they, and they would pay.

Two medical officers appeared by Mre'al's side; "sub-shipmaster, we need to get her to medical if there is any chance for her."

Mre'al nodded, rage was building within her, and this was something that she could not afford at the moment.

She closed her eyes, centred her self, this anger and rage needed to be focused.

She stood took a breath then looked at Johnson; "We start the mission within one hour get ready I wont everyone of the bastards dead."

With that she turned and stormed out of the docking bay, heading for command.

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent, ten minuets later**

"Report"; Snarled Mre'al, who was only just holding her anger and rage at bay.

"The demon has become stationary, some forty five feet below the surface, there appears to be some sort of tunnels and caverns below us. And that is what they are using to move freely about, your orders?"

"Lock all weapons on its location and fire, I want that hive decimated."

"All weapons? Are you sure that is such a wise idea…" One of the bridge crew questioned.

"Ultra Berk, remove that coward from my Command Deck."

Berk marched over to the member of the crew and escorted him off the command deck without saying a word.

"Mre'al if I may have word." The Arbiter said in a monotone voice.

"It was not his fault, the weapons systems of this vessel will completely glass the hive and surrounding areas, he was just making sure you understood this." The Arbiter continued.

"I know, but Violet…." Mre'al started her voice starting to quiver.

"Follow your course of action sub-shipmaster, but it is the job of a leader to know when to lead with a steady and fair hand. And when to apologise for her rather rash actions, that is of course when the time is right."

"Send a warning to the evacuation zone, fire in the hold; I think it's what the humans say."

"Understood, E.V zone this is the Shadow of Intent Fire in the Hold, I repeat Fire in the hold."

"Confirmed…"

"Helm FIRE!" Snarled Mre'al.

Two corporate spies would later state in there logs, that the Shadow of Intent fired off a broad side which hit the ground instantly vaporising the top twenty feet, dust was thrown into the air. The air itself became clogged with thick dust, and still the vessel kept firing, and firing, until there was a crater some forty five feet deep, by seventy five feet across.

Anything that had lived within that area was no more than atoms.

They submitted their reports with a foot note mentioning that any head on assault upon this vessel would be fool hardy and only lead to disaster.

**Docking bay Shadow of Intent – fifty minutes later**

The Rtas, a Phantom and a Human drop-ship were all ready to depart. Each one had a full payload of troops ready for their assault upon the Forerunner installation. Samantha Wagg was piloting the Rtas, with Cortana piloting the drop-ship and Mre'al piloting the Phantom.

Mre'al opened the Com channels; "We have a go for launch, form up and let's give them a show."

With that all three craft left the safety of the Shadow of Intent, and gracefully made their way to the site of the Forerunner installation.

**Cockpit of the Rtas **

Samantha Wagg was in the Pilots chair with Johnson seated within the co-pilots position.

Johnson looked towards Private Wagg; "So what's the in flight movie today, anything groovy?"

Samantha laughed, "Oh it's a little feature called we came, we saw, we kicked their ass!"

"Oh sounds like a good flick…" He smiled back towards Private Wagg; "Once we have deployed, I want you to dust off and circle. Any of the Corporation creeps appear, give them a warning to vacate the area. Fire a warning shot, then if they continue to want to stick their noise within our business, bloody it for them!"

"Understood sir." She replied.

"And if the creeps fire first…" Johnson said as a positively evil grin appearing upon his face. "…Neutralise them."  
"Yes sir."

In the back of the Rtas twelve U.N.S.C troops sat, sticking out like a sore thumb was Grim'brel. He'd been given a mission patch by the lads. It had been stuck to his life support system. Grim'brel wore it with pride, who'd of thought that a little more then a year ago they'd been fighting each other, and killing each other.

Grim let a small smile spread upon his face, for the first time in almost twenty four hours he felt happy.

Each Marine was checking his weapon out, making sure he or she knew the ins and outs of its design and its workings.

It was the first time that they'd been deployed into battle with Covenant technology, true they'd used it on the field when they'd found it. But never deployed with it, however there was always a first time for everything.

**Human Drop Ship – Cockpit**

"This is the Phantom to all vessels; T minus five minutes from destination, land, troops to disembark then immediate dust off and await further instruction." Mre'al's voice echoed out of the Com system.

"Confirm Mre'al" Cortana replied, as she studied her instrumentation, all was five by five, her troops, mainly Sangheili, were ready and awaiting action.

"All troops we are at T minus five minutes."

On her monitor she could see that they were checking weaponry and armour, and like herself they were eager to get into the fight.

**Phantom Cockpit**

"Confirm Mre'al" Cortana's voice replied through the com system.

That was when she noticed two black drop ships, earth standard design were shadowing her every move. More then lightly hoping that they'd not been detected. How foolish they were.

"This is the Sub-Shipmaster Mre'al 'Vadum of the Shadow of Intent to unknown Vessels; you are entering restricted air space. Be advised to turn around or risk being fired upon, this is your only warning!" Mre'al informed the craft; although she held little hope that they would heed her warnings. Watching her scanner closely they did seem to hold back, but the question would be for how long.

Sending an order back to the Shadow of Intent Mre'al ordered the dispatch of two Banshees; they were to buzz the unidentified vessels before rendezvousing with Mer'al.

**Evacuation Zone - Earth **

Within the Evacuation zone, two small fighter craft were seen leaving the Shadow of Intent, within moments they were little more then spots on the horizon. As they approached both vessels, which tried to take evasive action. As the Banshees buzzed the two vessels, they were positively identified as black human drop ships. Both without markings of any kind; they were similar to that used by the Wayland Yutani Corporation. Before the Drop ships could react, the two Banshees were little more then dots.

**Site of the Forerunner installation **

A long forgotten Ziggurat stood as it had done for countless generation basking within the midday sun. For countless generations people had argued just who had created this structure. One thing was for certain they were ancient. No burials had been discovered, no signs of life, pottery fragments, or anything, just the structure. It was almost as if the culture itself didn't wish to leave any clues. The one thing that everyone, who had been to this structure agreed upon, was that this structure was an advanced culture, maybe a little too advanced.

Slowly three great shadows started to form over head as the three vessels hovered. First the Rtas eased down to a perfect landing, and her troops disembarked. Then the other two vessels did the same. One of the Banshees from over head landed, powered down as the Ultra who was piloting the vessel made his way over to the Phantom. The Ultra took over from Mre'al who was leading the ground based mission. The Phantom along with the other three vessels took to the air once again, leaving the ground troops ready for action.

Johnson stepped forward; "Marines, this may seem like home, but its not, however boys and girls, we shall defend it as if it were. Below us is the forerunner installation, we have to find a way in. Activate it and find us a way home, not to mention battle a hive full of butt ugly demons that want to eat us for breakfast. ARE WE GOING TO LET THEM?" He bellowed; "NO SIR" The Marines replied in one solid voice.

"Absolutely bad asses, every one of ya, are we ready?"

"Sir yes Sir."

"Lock and load, lets go to work!" Johnson replied as he cocked his weapon and readied himself for the hard slog which was to come.

"Mre'al the U.N.S.C personnel are ready"

Mre'al along with the other Sangheili warriors watch this display from the humans, this one display proved why the humans had always put up a good fight. And never gave in no matter what odds they faced, but that was behind them. What lay before them would make the old false prophets weep.

"Then let us began the task before us" Mer'al replied as they set off as one, into the abyss that lay beneath them.


	12. The Hive and the Sentinel

**Chapter Eleven****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--The Hive and the Sentinel —**

They were standing at the entrance to a dark foreboding passageway leading downwards from the second floor to that of third. This could in turn possibly be the entrance to the forerunner installation. Mre'al had ordered everyone to rest and take stock of the situation. They had lost fourteen souls, including Grim'brel, which had hit the humans hard.

It had all started so different, as they entered the Ziggurat, it looked no different then it had done for countless years. That was until they had gotten closer and started to see the occasional body of an animal rotting where it had fallen. There were horrific injuries to all of them, from claw marks to that of jagged holes within there skulls, or lower bodies. They were probably inflicted from the Aliens inner jaw, and as such the creatures they'd been attacking didn't stand a chance. Now and then the melted stone work along with organic matter could be seen. Some animal managing to injure an Alien then paying the ultimate price for its small victory.

However there where no contact, that was until they descended into the first level, which was an entirely different matter. The first thing that most commented upon was the heat and humidity was more intense. Berk froze as for a second as he encountered the same black organic walls he'd encountered upon the Albion. He slowly rubbed his artificial arm, which was noticed by Mre'al.

"Are you alright" She asked quietly.

Berk said nothing just nodded.

"Come on Berk…" She said in an encouraging tone, as she patted his arm softly. "Let's go hero"

With that the two of them kept walking, weapons drawn, ready for anything. They didn't have to wait for long.

The humans had taken point, it had not helped that Commodore Williamson had insisted on coming with them. So he'd been given a weapon and instruction on how to use it. Johnson had assigned two of his marines as body guards.

Private Benjamin slowly walked round the corner in front of him, as he did so; he dropped to his knees, seeing this Johnson and three marines made there way quickly towards him. As they rounded the corner, they could see the prone body of an Alien, it was curled up, asleep?

"Looks like we caught the baby napping!" Benjamin yelp.

"I don't like the look of this, it smells of a trap" Johnson mussed to himself.

Benjamin took hold of his carbine, aimed slowly, smiled and whispered, "Goodnight you arsehole!"

As the weapon sprung to life a second before it fired, the seemingly prone Alien vanished within a flash back into on of the hollows within the black wall. As it did so, six Aliens appeared from all directions and began their attack.

"Pick your targets, short controlled bursts, lets make these bastards pay" Johnson screamed.

And so started the first of many fire fights, Alien screams could be heard echoing in all directions.

An alien jumped silently from the wall, as it had selected its target; in mid air its tail flexed then slammed into one of the marines. The tail found its target and punctured into the marines head and erupted out the other side. As the Alien pulled its tail upwards as it landed squarely upon the floor it ripped the head clean from his body. The weapon of the marines sprayed its ammunition in all direction cutting down a fellow marine, and Grim'brel, whose methane tank ruptured blowing half of the wall away, and the two aliens that were hiding within it.

More Aliens emerged from the walls, Johnson ordered the marines to form a circle around him. And to blitz anything that was black had a tail and look as ugly as one of those fuckers. He had said pointing towards the dead body of an Alien that was slowly melting into the floor.

The head count of dead aliens started to rise as wave after wave charged the lines towards the marines. All of which were running dangerously low of ammunition, but still they came.

Meanwhile Mre'al and Berk were having their own problems, like the Marines further down, they to where under attack from the demons. However Mre'al had ordered Berk to activate his camouflage, and see if he could make his way towards Johnson. If he were to make it, this would prove that this ability could be a decisive factor within the campaign, if not, he'd find out the hard way.

It was a hard choice, but battle sometimes could be, activating his ability Berk jumped clear into the fray, and then froze waiting. An Alien close to him moved slightly from one foot to another, hissing, opening its mouth now and then. Was he sensing the air, could it have detected him?

Cocking its head from this way to that, the Alien slowly took one small step forward, carefully almost as if he was not sure if there were anyone or anything there. Closer and closer it crept towards Berk. Who slowed his breathing to a bare minimum, this demon was almost within touching range. If it could have detected him it would have stuck home its attack, wouldn't it? Then was he safe, this question was answered within a second. As the creature looked straight towards Berk flexing its tail, it had indeed seen its prey. Berk's anger built to a crescendo, as within a micro second before the alien could comment to its attack Berk's Blade was activated and slammed into the Alien head. With a twisted of his wrist it tore a diagonal swath through the aliens jaw and head. Its body quivered jerked and fell to the floor, as did its head as second later. Acid was sprayed everywhere, covering his armour. If it were not for his energy shielding, Berk would now be nothing more then a dissolved mass of organic matter upon the floor. Thank god for modern shielding, he thought to himself. His camouflaging had failed, as two more aliens dropped before him, and one dropped behind him. Before he had time to react they were on top of him.

**Johnson's Stand**

Johnson was worried his ammo was about to run out, the rest of the team were in the same position, yet still more and more of them appeared. There were piles of Aliens everywhere; holes were appearing into the floor, and some of the Aliens were dropping through into the levels below. And what was more worrying was Alien's were crawling there way out of the holes from below.

Then the first desperate cried of "Out of ammo sergeant" started to be heard, as first one man ran dry, then another, followed by another until only three of them had any ammo left.

Johnson then ordered the men to start throwing plasma grenades, an Alien would appear and a small blue ball of light would be thrown onto it. It would desperately try to claw the thing off. And would scream with rage and anger as it detonated, blowing it and any other Aliens to kingdom come; and yet more of them appeared in this endless assault.

Would it ever end?

**Mre'al's Stand**

Berk had been engulfed by Aliens, there tails flayed about in the air, as claws slammed into the body of Berk. Could he still be alive? Mre'al's anger started to rise, she had to keep control had to, or all would be lost.

A blade ruptured out of the head of one of the alien, as it fell backwards onto the ground, Berk kicked punched and clawed back at the Alien assault. If he had to die, then he was taking some of these bastards with him.

Berk could hear the warning alerts within his armour, his shielding was about to fail. "Not like this" he swore and with all the strength he could muster, he slammed a plasma grenade into the mouth of an Alien and threw it into the wall. With a large flash its head was blown clean off, its body fell onto the floor thrashing about. Then as fast as the assault had begun they were over. The Aliens vanished back from whence they had come.

"Mre'al to Johnson, do you read?"

"Yeah we read ya, it's a good job it stopped when it did, or we'd be throwing harsh words at them!"

Mre'al was pleased to hear from him.

"We lost a few, including Grim…" His voice trailed off.

"Regroup in your location, I've ordered an ammo run and we should be getting more shortly."

"Lets just hope that the little bastards stay away until then, E.T.A?"

"About five minutes." Mre'al replied, as she looked towards Berk, was slowly making his way back towards them.

"Roger that Johnson out."

Berk looked at Mre'al, "The next time you come up with a plan to see if the camouflage works, you do it!" He was out of breath and exhausted, he smiled at Mre'al.

His armour was steaming, it was lucky that was all that was damaged, if it'd been a human, well he'd be dead.

Commodore Williamson had never in his worst days seen anything like the assault he'd just witnessed. He was scared, no petrified; he'd been looking his own death straight in the face.

"Are you still please you came" Johnson joked, as he patted the Commodore on the shoulder.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world;" replied the Commodore.

As he looked with relief at the alien weapon in his hand which displayed a zero upon the ammo counter.

Mre'al's group slowly made its way round the corner of the passageway, the two groups merge into one large platoon. There had been loses, but they were half way down the first level, and that had to be worth something. A head count had revealed that they'd despatched over forty Aliens.

A large sound echoed around the corner as a large explosion could be heard from the outer wall of the Ziggurat. This was hollowed by the sound of a Shadow coming towards them. A heavily armoured ground based troop transport came to a stop before the assembled troops. The doors opened to revile much needed ammo, a small cheer erupted from the humans, Mre'al sighed, grabbed some more ammo for herself. Along with some high yield explosive charges, in case of stubborn doors.

Within the transport Rebecca Green could be seen smiling as she handed out the ammo; "Hay they said I couldn't fight, but at least I can do my bit here!" She said, as she looked down at the men of the U.N.S.C. "Where's Grim?"

"He didn't make it." Johnson replied softly.

"Man…" She replied as her voice trailed off.

After a few minutes of ammo replenishment the Shadow turned and made its way back to the surface. Leaving the assembled troops to start and make there way further within. The entrance to the next level was easy enough to find, it had two large humanoid statues standing either side of the stairwell. Both statues had there left hand outstretched, within one was a large ring. To anyone from this world, it would just look like a peculiar ring with an inscription or pattern carved within it.

However to Mre'al Johnson and the others it was unmistakeable it was a halo world. And this meant one thing, they were getting closer to the Forerunner installation.

"What in the world is that thing?" The Commodore said looking at a strange cube shaped object sitting within the other statues outstretched hand. It had within the forward facing panel an eye.

"And I thought the day just couldn't get any worse!" Spat Johnson.

"You recognise, the cube, thing or what ever it is?" The Commodore replied.

"That…" Johnson started pointing at the 'thing' as the Commodore had called it, "Is a monitor of an installation. We had a run in with one a while back, rather nasty little fellow if I recall. It was on one of the ring worlds, like that one over there." He finished as he pointed to the ring the other statue was holding.

"A ring, so it wasn't that big then?" The Commodore continued.

Johnson laughed; "Oh it was big alright." As he continued to explain just how big the ring worlds were and why they were created.

The Commodore poked the 'monitor' it was safe, it was just a statue, Johnson let slip a sigh of relief as he thought it would be a real monitor. After this they continued to make there way down the stairway. As the troops left the statues the eye on the monitor slowly started to glow an eerier red.

Somewhere deep within the installation the monitor watched the screen; 'These humans, what cheek they had what cheek!' It thought to itself.

As the troops slowly made their way throughout the second level they found no aliens, save for the ones that had fallen from the level above. They'd fallen through the melted ceiling; lying within small craters that each had created as their blood had seeped from their bodies. However they'd not fallen through to the level below, there was a strange acid smell, but no sound of any kind, and what more was worrying was there was no signs of the Aliens, had they killed them all. Somehow Johnson knew they hadn't been that lucky.

Soon enough they were walking through a small tight passageway, the Alien sculptured walls, with the hollows, dips and jagged outcrops. Great for an Alien to pass though, but not at all that good for humans let alone the Sangheili. They would have to crouch down, and this would make them easier prey. Hell it would make them all easy prey. Johnson didn't like this; it was an ideal place for an ambush.

"Weapons ready, keep sharp and frosty, and watch for Aliens."

Johnson went first, his weapon in hand ready to fire, looking at the distance from point A to B; it should only take say five minutes. However it had taken a full seven minutes to traverse. And at the end of which, Johnson found himself in a large room. It was more like a domed chamber. Up higher fine artwork had been painted, a large blue crystal which glowed a soothing blue light hung from the centre. In the centre of the room was the passageway leading down into the third level, and more then lightly the Forerunner installation.

Next Krell, another Ultra slowly made his way though the passageway, his sword was active, he was ready, or so he thought. However halfway though he was grabbed from above, he sliced wildly above him. But it was all in vain. He'd gone; this put an uneasy mood hanging over the troops. All of which knew they had to traverse this passageway. And all of which knew this could happen to them.

Mre'al smiled to herself, she had a plan, and true it would mean ripping the shielding systems out of her armour. But it needed to be done, or they would lose more troops, something that she would not stand for.

"Johnson this is Mre'al hold position, I have a plan."

"Roger that." 'Just great' thought Johnson to himself, standing here on his own. Taking a Cigar out, he lit it. Taking in a large drag, he sighed as he exhaled; things were starting to look a lot better, for now at least.

Mre'al had taken apart her shield system, and had constructed a force field to be projected between to locations, via two crude devices. She held both in her hand; they were two foot long and cylindrical in shape.

"Johnson do you copy?"

"Confirmed Mre'al."

"I'm sending this cylinder to you; clamp it to the top of the passage way, and hit the small round red button once this is done."

"Roger that." Johnson replied trying to figure out just what Mre'al had in mind.

With the sound of something metallic skidding along the ground, the three foot high cylinder bumped into his foot. Looking down at this curious devise, Johnson picked it up. Clamping it where he had been instructed, he was amazed to see a force shield blink into life.

Taking another drag from his cigar, Johnson muttered. "Can she cook or what!"

"I fail to see what cooking has to do with you're current predicament." A voice said beside him, Johnson spun round to see a monitor's eye looking unblinking at him.

"Mre'al we have company!"

It had been twenty minutes since the Monitor had appeared, in that time they'd all made it through the passageway. Although the force field had been put in place, it didn't stop the Aliens from trying to grab another soul. Each time one would dive out, the force field would flash, to show where the impact of the attack was located.

And each time a hit accrued, the force field weakened, at one point there had been only two left to traverse the passageway. And Mre'al wasn't sure if the field would hold. So she'd decided to be the last. She knew that if the field fell she would have a fighting chance with one of these demons.

However fortunately for her, it was not put to the test, as she made it to the other side, once there she decided to leave the devices in place. True she had no shielding within her combat armour. But then again thanks to her 'curse' she stood a better chance then others, or so she hoped.

"You must be Mre'al" The monitor began.

"And you must be the monitor; I see the design hasn't change from the other installations I've encountered."

"Oh I hate to correct you, but I will. You see I am quite different to the other monitors. My remit is different, and so are my abilities." He remarked with pride as he hovered overhead.

"However this is not the safest of places to talk, I am detecting several life signs coming this way, and I am afraid to say that they are not human."

"Let me guess Alien." Replied Johnson as he took another drag from his cigar.

"You are quite correct. It is time to leave, please don't be afraid you should be quite safe, I think."

"You think, what the hell do you mean…….." Johnson didn't finish his sentence as he along with the rest of the company vanished in a haze of gold; they were transported to a more secure location.

**Monitor station – Forerunner installation.**

"…should be safe…." Johnson's voice trailed off as he looked around this new location he now found himself within. Looking round he found him self in a circular room. There was no way in or out, which failed to please Johnson, the word 'trapped' came to mind.

Around the walls in front of him was a huge display screen. Showing video feeds, information and readings of objects of interest. The object of interest at the moment was truly the stuff of nightmares, an Alien Queen.

"Oh my fucking god…" Johnson studded his cigar slipped from his mouth as he stared open mouthed at this creature.

"Is that actual size?"

"It is indeed Sergeant, quit impressive if I may say so myself. Although not the same as the flood, they are just as deadly in their own way. And this is why it was decided to place me here within this installation. I am to make sure that no demons make their way to our universe, and as such I have almost all the equipment needed to seal the gateway, or reopen it. Which I am willing to do, if you are willing to do me a small task." The monitor continued.

"And what is this task you would have us do monitor?" Enquired Mre'al.

"Reactivate the sentinels, and activate the central core device which is needed to do this. Which I must point out is needed to activate the gateway."

"So we can't have one with out the other" Mussed Johnson, who still couldn't take his eyes of this behemoth of a creature.

"That is quite correct; if you look behind me you will see the central core device."

As the assembled group turned to look at the direction that the monitor now faced, they could see a large cylindrical chamber rising from the floor. As it reached its full height of over eight feet, the front panel slide silently around the rear of the chamber. Within which was the desiccated remains of a forerunner, who had cables of various designs snaking out of his body at various points, and running into the machine.

"Now you see the problem."

"Oh this keeps on getting better." Johnson said as he had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he was not going to like it.

Mre'al was in agreement with Johnson, what choice did they have?

"And whom would you have to be the core?" Mre'al asked suspiciously.

"Who indeed, I have quite a choice to chose from, do I not." The monitor replied as a happy tone played within his voice.

Johnson sighed and looked at Mre'al who in turn looked back at Johnson and shrugged.

"I am afraid to say that whom ever it is, must stay within this universe, and become forever part of the machine. Their lives will be extended to that of almost five hundred years; they will learn all that is known within the great data base that is held within. And most importantly will be able to have access to the gateway controls, and the sentinels. Once this has been successfully achieved, they will be able to rid this installation of the Alien menace."

"And in theory what would happen if the person was removed after he had been 'installed'…" Johnson continued.

"He or she would die; the systems here would take it as an attack and would release the ultimate response."

"The ultimate response, could you elaborate?" Mre'al enquired her head slightly to one side.

"As you are no doubt aware of the Halo worlds as you call them, this installation is fitted with a pulse generator. That would emit that same type of energy wave, enveloping this world killing every living creature, the demons included. Thus ensuring the ultimate safety of our universe." The monitor replied in a slight condescending voice.

"Well there goes the neighbourhood" Johnson replied in disbelief.

"So who ever steps inside that 'thing'" Mre'al said as she gestured towards the chamber, "Is forever trapped within this universe."

"That's about the top of it, Mre'al"

"Hmm, Then Johnson you are to take command of the troops here and make sure that they are returned safely to the Shadow of Intent. I shall become the core."

"Hay, Mre'al come on lass it's not something that you should rush into. You do this, and you will never go home."

"THE DECISION IS MADE JOHNSON" Snarled Mre'al, as she stepped forward.

Berk looked in horror as Mre'al stepped forward.

"Mre'al….." He started, but was silenced by a cold glare from Mre'al.

Everything inside him was screaming for him to stop her, if she did this, they would never be together. And that was something that he could not stand for.

"If that is the case, then I will indeed stand with Mre'al to make sure she is well cared for."

The monitor stopped for a moment, unknown to Mre'al he had preformed scans upon all the party. What he found was quite troubling, "I'm afraid that is quite impossible Mre'al, for you are infected with the flood as you are well aware."

Mre'al closed her eyes, this was not the way she wanted it to come out, talk about the worst possible time.

Johnson and Berk exchanged worried look at each other, both of whom had known about her 'curse' for some time. Although she could control it to a degree, she could bulk out to twice her size. Looking quite flood like, her eyes would turn demon red, and tentacles would emerge from her wrist.

Mre'al had explained to her that when she had been infected, she for some reason had been able to control the flood and it had never taken her over fully. True she had fast healing abilities, and what more from the meridian of examinations she'd been on she'd stopped aging. It had been terrorised that she could take as much damage as a flood form. And still get up and keep fighting, her strength also had been tripled, the down side, her temper. If she lost control of her temper she would lose control of her 'curse' and as such could turn berserk killing any one around her, be they friend or foe. She would return to normal without knowledge of her actions.

There was an uncomfortable silence around Mre'al from the other crew members.

Commodore Williamson walked forward; "What are the flood, is it anything that we should worried about?"

"No nothing to worry about Commodore." Johnson replied.

"Then tell me Sergeant, correct me if I am wrong but 'she' is infected." He said in a blunt manor pointing to Mre'al.

"Isn't she a risk, and are we at risk from what ever this flood thing is, which has infected her? I mean the floating eyeball over there seems to place the flood on a level pegging with the Aliens."

"Commodore…" Johnson began rather sharply; "I've known Mre'al for quite some time, and yes this 'curse' she carries can be a threat. She has never put myself, nor the men I command in danger. And if she did, do you honestly think I would be here, or would have got on a vessel with her, do you?" He snapped his irritation visible for all to see.

Seeing he was getting nowhere with this line of inquiry, the Commodore dropped it and changed tack.

The Commodore thought to himself. All the knowledge this installation contained could come in useful one day for man kind. Could it even give them the technology that Mre'al and her kind had upon the Shadow of Intent?

And if that was the case, then maybe he was the right person to be custodian of this installation.

"Monitor, I offer myself freely as the core, after all I would never have to be stranded here, as I originate from this universe." Before anyone could say anything he found himself standing beside the raised Chamber.

"Very well Commodore, you have been chosen, prepare yourself, this will be….. an experience for you." The commodore frowned; he didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Monitor wait…" Mre'al began, who was not at all at ease with a human from this backward world being the central core of this installation.

"I'm afraid I cannot wait, for the core is ready."

"What an earth does that mean" Johnson remarked.

His question was answered, as the Commodore vanished in a haze of golden light, and reappeared in a simple shroud within the chamber. As he did so a force field sprang into place across the entrance, trapping him within and preventing any rescue.

Within the next second screams of agony could be heard from the chamber as wires seemed to come to life, snaking up like serpents before slamming into his body. They impaled themselves deep within the Commodore, who screams and wails of pain died down. As a golden circlet was lowered onto his head, as it hovered in place thousands of small wires burrowed themselves within his skull. And the Commodore found himself hardwired into the installation, his conciseness started to merge with that of the machine.

Johnson watched open mouthed as the gruesome display of the Commodore becoming one with the machine played out. With a hiss the door slowly slide round the front of the chamber, sealing the Commodore inside.

"The core is now installed; however it will take time for the core to become fully functional." The monitor addressed the shocked assembled troops in a manor of fact tone.

Slowly the chamber began to slowly sink back from whence it had emerged, a few moments later there was no trace of the chamber ever being present.

"And what will become of the Commodore?" Enquired a still shocked Mre'al.

"He is being absorbed into the machine; in essence he will become the installation." The Monitor replied as he floated off to one of the consoles, which was situated some thirteen feet high upon the wall. "Yes, very good, the process is proceeding in a most excellent manor."

"Well someone certainly seems to be happy," Johnson said to no one in particular.

"Monitor…" Mre'al began;"…you mentioned something about a task?"

"Hmmm oh I did, didn't I?" The Monitor replied as he floated downwards to face Mre'al.

"I need you to take this key…" The monitor began, as a small 'T' shaped crystal key emerged out of the wall. It looked rather familiar to Johnson, who shuddered.

"You will need to take the key through into the Sentinel Control room; there you will see a console, if you look at the monitors upon the wall..."

The monitors changed from the Alien Queen, to that of the Sentinel control room, over forty Sentinels were docked upon there bays. Within the centre of the room was a column, within which is a console with a small slot which glowed red.

"Slip the key into the console, it will then turn green, once this is done the Sentinels will become activated."

"Sound pretty straight forward, so what's the catch?" Johnson enquired.

"You will have to make your way through the central hive; however do not despair, as I have two beam weapons which were left behind. You are more then welcome to use them, it will even the odds slightly. What's more I have been studding the Aliens and I have discovered their strengths, which in turn is there weakness. They hunt by pheromones, and so I have developed two devices…"

A scratching sound of stone upon stone echoed round the chamber, as a stone column rose out of the ground upon which were two chokers, black with a single crystal within the one inch black band.

"These will neutralise the pheromones that you produce."

"How in the world does that work?" Johnson enquired.

"Oh I'm afraid I cannot go into details, as we have little time left before your home world becomes over run. If that does happen, then be in no doubt I will active the Ultimate response."

"Oh what a charmer you are, so who would you advise go into the depth of hell and what……."

Johnson's words where cut short as a golden haze enveloped him. One moment he was with the chamber, the next he and Mre'al were in a small passageway. The black chokers were round their necks and the new beam weapons at their feet.

"Oh this is just dandy, thanks for the warning you over sized paper weight!" Johnson snapped.

Mre'al was furious, she could feel the Flood welling up through her system, however now was not the time, and she had to hold it back,

Turning to face Johnson, she grabbed the weapon and snarled; "Let's do this…"


	13. The Hive To live and die with Aliens

**Chapter Twelve****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-The Hive -- To live and die with Aliens -

The two humanoids made their way through the lower passageways.

"You know it would help if I knew where the hell we were going!" Snapped Johnson. "You'd have thought the floating paperweight would have given us a map or something!" He continued as Mer'al looked back at him, "With the two of us we shall prevail!"

"I'm glad one of us is confident in the outcome…" Johnson replied with a smirk upon his face.

"Do you actually think these things…" Johnson began as he pointed to the chocker around his neck "…will actually work? Or you think we will be knee deep in Aliens, and our own entrails?"

"Think positive Johnson, for if not then the out come is not worth thinking about."

The two made there way round a corner, and walked into the start of the hive. The walls took on the familiar black pitted and jagged coverings. The organic material which was used in the walls construction made it feel to Johnson as if they were walking into dainties inferno.

He checked his weapon before looking towards Mre'al; "Here we go…"

They'd slowly made their way through the hive passing sleeping Aliens or Aliens which were sitting on guard. To start with, Johnson's heart rate went through the roof, but as he passed more Aliens which did not respond to them he started to relax. Although he felt at any moment this could all change and they could find themselves under attack he forced himself to stay positive.

They soon discovered a fork in the passageway, Johnson noticed a door way, with some writing upon it. The writing fortunately had not been covered by the Aliens Hive materials.

"Mre'al…" Whispered Johnson "…Any idea if that's forerunner text"

"Let me have a look at this…" She replied, as she studied the writing upon the wall.

"This is it; this is what we are looking for Sentinel control. Now all I have to do is open the door…" As she spoke the door hissed opened.

Both Johnson and Mre'al span round to check the Aliens hadn't responded to the hiss, and luckily for them they hadn't.

As they entered the room, they could see the row upon row of Sentinels dock in their respective bays. Behind them was an automated production line for creating yet more.

In the middle of the room, as the Monitor had shown them was the console. Taking the key, Johnson slowly inserted it. With a hiss and click the key slid into the console, which in turn, turned the red lights to green. With a low buzzing sound the Sentinels started to activate.

A view screen before them activated, and the monitor could be seen floating in space.

"Oh very good, yes I am impressed. Now the installation is safe."

"I'm pleased, now if we could just get the hell out of here?" Johnson asked.

The holographic imagine of the Commodore appeared before them.

"The Installation is now fully functional; we thank you for your help. The Sentinels will take over eradicating the Alien menace. Although I wonder, your kind is pretty powerful behind the vessel, and technology you possess. But how good are you if I were to remove the edge you have?" With a hiss both Choker's vanished from around Johnson and Mre'als neck. They looked in horror at each other.

"The doors will open within a minute; you know the way out don't you? The only question I have is can you make it? After all, the flood must be destroyed, with this; well I will kill two birds with one stone. Die well, and Johnson I am truly sorry."

With that the hologram vanished, Johnson's face drained of colour.

"Shit…." Was the only words that he could speak.

Looking over to Mre'al he could see she was very, very angry. He could see Mre'al's skin starting to move as if something was moving or squirming under it. He eyes were taking on a reddish tint to them.

Letting out a scream of rage and agony, six tentacles erupted from her wrists, her neck disjointed as thee long barded tentacles erupted from there at the same time. Her skin took on a greyish tint to it as well. Her hooves and hands became vicious looking claws which could give the Aliens a run for their money. She could only just maintain a grip upon her weapon.

With a chorus of humming, the Sentinels sprang to life, each on lifting into the air and floating towards the doorway. As behind Johnson the production line sprung into life, preparing more sentinels for the fight.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT" chanted Johnson to himself, as he slowly took a step behind the flood form Mre'al.

Then slowly the doorway hissed open…

It all happened so fast, as the doors opened the weapons of the sentinels started to fire. Beam after beam hissed through the air. As it did so, they were answered by the screams of Aliens. Their defiant nature meant that they kept on coming even after their kin had fallen in droves before them.

The Alien's which fell, offered limited protection to those that were charging in for their attack. Although as soon as they mounted the dead pile of Aliens, their fate was sealed, as each one fell one on top of another, twitching in their death throws.

Mre'al wasted no time in waiting for a break of the firing sentinels, even to the cost of a beam weapon slamming into her shoulder. As it hit Mre'al, she tumbled to the floor. As she did so three Aliens saw their chance and pounced upon her.

Mre'al could feel the Alien's claws ripping into her skin, tearing it deeply. Her blood splashed onto the floor. As it did so she grew angrier. Her form started to bulk out, the angrier she became the stronger the flood form was. Her two tentacles which had sprouted from her neck spat out barbs, which impacted the Alien attackers. As they impaled themselves within the Alien's acid blood slatted onto Mre'al skin. She felt the scolding acid eating into her very being. She jumped upwards, taking the Aliens by surprise. Each one rolled out the way then jump back into the affray. This time however Mre'al was ready for them. As one jumped from her left a neck tentacle shot outwards from Mre'al's skin like a javelin. It hit the Alien with such force it became in paled it upon the wall. It hissed and stared trying to free itself, but with little luck.

As the next attack flew towards her, Mre'al shoulder barged the Alien into the wall. Grabbing hold of its back legs with both hands; she slammed the wailing Alien upwards. Smashing it into the other attacking Alien, incapaciting both of the creatures. As both Aliens struggled to free themselves from each other. Mre'al let fly two javelins, which ended their struggling and in turn their existence.

Standing triumphantly astride the Aliens, Mre'al let rip with a horrific sounding roar of rage. Yet more Aliens joined the attack, Johnson had slowly been making his way outward, using Mer'al's attacks as cover. And to his surprise his plan had worked, he actually thought that he maybe in with a chance. Unfortunately as he found out, fate is never that kind. As a large soldier Alien rose out of the derbies of battle. Without waiting for the demonic creature to free itself and pounce to end his life, Johnson activated the beam weapon in a glorious sideways motion, slicing the Alien in two. The Alien's legs dropped one way, its top half another, screaming in rage and pain. It was dying, however it still tried to make its way towards it's pray. Fortunately for Johnson it perished before it could reach him.

Without a moments rest bite another two Aliens dropped down out of nowhere, and began their assault.

Johnson didn't have time to think, only act, slicing in a wild motion with the beam weapon, Johnson sent one creature straight to hell. However the other jumped onto the wall, escaping death from the sweeping beam, then from the wall it bounced towards it prey. Johnson had no time to react, and he knew it.

Time slowed down for Johnson, as he could see this demonic creature snarling, lips curled upwards like a rabid dog. Claws ready to dispatch him, tail tightly sprung ready to strike, so if the claws didn't end him, the tail would. Screaming in sheer rage the Alien inched closer and ever closer. Johnson took hold of his weapon and began to swing the firing weapon towards this creature. Hoping against hope that he'd somehow kill the attacking demonic creature.

A shadow slowly cast itself over Johnson, was it yet another Alien, attacking from the other side? Then time returned to normal as Mre'al's body flew over the top of him, slamming into the beast. The Alien saw Mre'al and slammed its tail into her midsection, as both Mre'al and Alien fell to the floor thrashing about.

All six on Mre'al's arm tentacles shot outwards towards its prey, they attacked as six javelins in unison. As each one struck home, so the Alien struck Mre'al's body time after time with its tail. Finally both creatures lay still not moving, the Alien had been slain, but had Mre'al?

There was a brief moment of silence, before the Sentinels once again began firing, pushing the Alien menace, back. More and more of the black demonic creatures seemed to join the affray. They appeared from the walls, ceiling and the floor, however the more Aliens which appeared, so did more Sentinels, created from the production line. It began to look like a war of attrition, and with the production line pumping out more Sentinels; the result was becoming a for gone conclusion.

Slowly the screaming from the Aliens and the hissing from the Sentinel's beam weapons slowed then stopped. The Alien menace had been successfully pushed back.

It was at this point that Johnson dared look towards his fallen comrade, had she like the Alien she vanquished perished? Pushing the Alien off her with the beam weapon, Mre'al's body was covered with horrific burns. But she was breathing, all be it shallowly, stooping down Johnson stroked Mre'al's face.

"That was one hell of a fight girl…" He began, "…You saved my life, and for that I will be always be grateful. Now how the hell am I going to get you out of here? I ant leaving you here, no one gets left behind, and that includes you!"

As he watched, Mre'al's body began to twitch then thrash around on the floor, as though she were in the midst of some epileptic fit. As she thrashed around on the ground, her body began to shrink; tentacles withdrew back into her body. While Mre'al's body started too returned to that of its normal state the fits subsided. Leaving a now sweat drenched Mre'al motionless upon the floor.

Grabbing hold of Mre'al, he threw her across his shoulders; "By god girl you weight a ton!" He grumbled. He could carry her out of her, but it would be slow going.

With a crackle the Commodores image once again present itself to Johnson.

"Why not leave her here; it would be the best for all concerned?" He stated simply.

"Yeah sure I'll do that; if I leave her, then I'd be as bad as the Alien menace."

The Commodore seemed to think to himself, and then he spoke again.

"According to the installation, the Flood can never be control, must always be contained or destroyed. And yet here she is, controlling her flood form. Something that in theory she should never be able to control; very well Johnson if I have your word that you will leave this place then you are free to go."

"What did I tell the monitor in the control room, she is able to control her flood infection, but then you go and try to kill us."  
"Yes I understand you however Johnson, you have seen the devastation the flood has caused in your universe. Destruction that I am now privy too, and frankly disgusted with, and this should never be inflicted upon this universe. This installation will stand and protect this universe and this earth. As time passes, the installation and I will judge if mankind is ready for advancements in technology. And in such time we will provided them. However our first task is to send the Sentinels out to naturalise the queen, her eggs and her off spring. Once this has been achieved the sentinels will spread out cleansing the earth of the Alien menace."

"That's all fine and dandy like, however are you forgetting about Weyland-Yutani Corporation, do you think they will just stand back and let you keep this installation all to yourself?" Johnson snarled.

"Why would we…" The Commodore said as a sly smile played across his lips.

"You bastards, you played us!" Johnson snapped.

"And what if we did, so what, we are for 'our Earth' not yours. So when the advancements are released, they will be released through the corporation."

Johnson was about to say something when he was cut short by the Commodore; "And if you think your plan of destroying this installation will work, then think again. It is now fully functional, which includes four ground based Plasma platforms which are now armed and ready to fire. I think its time for you and your kind to leave us."

A golden haze engulfed Johnson and Mre'al who found himself along with his troops above ground next to their landing zone. Twenty sentinels circled over head, ready to protect the installation from ground and air borne based attacks.

The ground began to shake as out of it, slowly emerged three forty feet long weapon platforms. All of which started to scan for their targets.

"I think its, time we left" Johnson said to one of his privates.

"This is Sergeant Johnson to the Rtas, and all craft we require emergency dust off."

**Forty minutes later – Medical Bay Shadow of Intent **

Mre'al's wounds were healing in a faster then normal way, was this because of the almost total transformation into her flood form? To be honest Johnson didn't know, neither did the practitioners. Mre'al was unconscious in one med bay bed, while her closest friend Violet lay next to her.

Johnson was angry, not only because of the fact that Mre'al was near deaths door as it were. But the 'bastards' would do nothing for Violet, they were quite happy to let her die.

All the practitioners would say was, "She would not want us to interfere with the natural order of things. She knew the risks when she joined."

He would not let this lie; running through his mind was what Violet had done for Samantha Wagg. The treatment, true they would not knowingly let it be tested on one of their kind. But at this precise moment he didn't give a damn, what would they do, throw him in the brig? So what he just didn't give a damn!

Looking over to Violet's work station, he had noticed that it had not been totally tidied away. Within the top draw he could see the tell tale signs of the vials of nanite.

He'd ordered Samantha to the medical bay; she'd arrived there, and was told to keep the practitioners busy. This was easy to do, as they were eager to examine her, discover what changers the nanite had made within her.

As they busied around her, their attention was taken away from Violet and Mre'al, giving Johnson the chance to act. He slowly walked over to the draw, took all three vials, true they had used only two on Samantha but hell Violet was larger then her. So three would do, he hoped.

"Kill or cure, and I hope to god its cure!" He mussed to himself.

He slowly injected one after another into Violet, made his excuses and left, quickly.

The practitioners, congratulated Samantha on her truly remarkable health, then everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Violet started to fit; she fell from the bed onto the floor. Foaming from the mouth her eyes strained open, as she screamed out in sheer pain. Her arms started to bulge, as did her legs and body. Pustules formed, brewed and exploded, throwing greeny, yellow puss all over the floor.

Then she flat lined…..

Berk rushed into the medical bay, to see the chaos erupt, he froze in place not knowing what to do.

The practitioners rushed towards the body of Violet, putting her back upon the med bay bed, her body jerked. And the monitors started to show signs of life slowly returning to her body. Before the practitioners and Berk's eyes, the wound upon her chest slowly started to knit together.

There was only one thing they knew which would do this, and that was the nanites. The question was who had administrated them?

**Command Deck – Shadow of Intent**

The Arbiter had been monitoring the situation upon the earth. The Sentinels were now dispatching the Alien menace, soon there would he hoped, be no more demons upon this land.

Upon the console before him the commodores image appeared; "I have activated the gateway, its time you left, NOW!" His voice was somewhat threatening.

Although the Arbiter had read the reports, he hated these turn of events.

"Prepare the Shadow of Intent for departure." He commanded.

The Shadow cloaked then started its ascent into orbit, above them between the Earth and the moon a smaller Halo de-clocked. Within the halo a gateway opened, this swirled like a blue rippling effect. Much like water, that would be, he hoped be the way home.

As the Shadow headed for the gateway; the ancient derelict similar to the one found on LV426, which had been crippled in the battle earlier, now took its chance for revenge. The Shadow of Intent had to de-cloak to enter the aperture, and in this time the derelict opened fire with all weapons. As the ordnance struck hard upon the shadows hull, it also impacted upon the unshielded gateway station. All sets of land based plasma weaponry fired, the three large green beams slammed into the attacking vessel. Sending the vessel into a fiery oblivion. Unfortunately, just as the Shadow of Intent passed through the aperture, a pulse wave rippled through the event horizon, as the Gateway station exploded.

**Command Deck - Shadow of Intent**

Console exploded, throwing sparks into the air, blackened smoke filled the air, as the Shadow of Intent made its chaotic crossing into what they hoped was their own universe…

We hope you have enjoyed this book, it has been a pleasure to write with help from Sangheili-riser. We shall return to book two sometime in the next few months, reviews always welcome. Keep an eye out for the reworked next story. Out of the looking glass.

Once again many thanks for reading this fanfiction

S & G


End file.
